It's More Than A Fairy Tale
by forever
Summary: Candy is no Cinderella. She has no Fairy Godmother who watches over her, but she has her handsome Guardian who vows to protect her beautiful smile. Will she get the happily ever after with the prince she has been dreaming of all her life? Cover by: Lezti Bella.
1. Impulse

**It's More Than A Fairy Tale**

Within eight months or so, Candy will turn twenty-one years old. What will the months leading to her coming-of-age bring for her?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots or specific scenes or dialogues appear to be similar to another fic or stories, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime, and some bits and pieces I learned from the CCFS novel.

**Acknowledgement**: Without the constant support and help from the group of lovely ladies who continue to encourage, motivate, and guide me, this fic will not exist. Thank you ladies.

And special thanks go to a couple of my beta readers. You guys are the best!

* * *

><p><strong>Impulse<strong>

By forever

She was standing there in a trance completely enraptured, a serene smile persistently being displayed on her face. Every few seconds or so, she would nod her head in affirmation. Her eyes never meandered away from the pair of sapphire orbs in front of her. To any bystanders she appeared to be totally engrossed listening to her companion. In reality, however, she had only managed to catch a phrase or two.

"Right, Candy?"

She just moved her head slightly in a nod at her companion once again in response, smiling even wider than before, if that was even possible.

She should be ashamed of herself. How could she claim to be his best friend, if she didn't even know what he was talking about? _Some best friend I am._

She had missed him a lot. Six months was a long time, significantly long, terribly, painfully, awfully long. Sure, there were the letters that they had exchanged. But those were nothing compared to having him right in front of her where she could stare into his beautiful, blue eyes that were oozing with tenderness that could strike a chord in her heart. And she would willingly trade in the letters anytime for more precious times to spend with him, so she could enjoy that smile more - the sweet and gentle smile of his that had accompanied her to her sleep almost every night now.

"I'm beginning to think that you don't have a clue as to what I'm talking about just now." The abrupt change in his tone alerted her. He gave her a critical look, but the smile was still there on his face. "Am I right?" he added to emphasize, slightly bending forward, his eyes searching hers.

_Busted!_ Instead of playing the best friend's role to perfection by listening attentively, she had been too distracted by her own thoughts.

Looking away from him, she let out an awkward chuckle. "Whatever made you think that?" She slowly turned to face him putting an innocent smile on her face.

He straightened his back and shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps, you're bored?" he suggested sarcastically causing her smile to disappear completely. "I'm disappointed with you, Miss Candice, after not seeing you for half a year - is this how you treat your guardian?" He looked accusingly at her, shaking his head in exaggerated disbelief. "You can just tell me honestly if you rather spend your time mingling with people of your age than wasting it with an old and boring businessman like me."

"What?" She spontaneously exclaimed in horror, "No!" She paused surveying her surroundings fast to make sure that no one had heard her before lowering her voice to a normal level. "Of course not. I'm sorry Albert. I'm just... After so long without seeing you, I..." She faltered to form a coherent sentence at his penetrating gaze, her eyes looking guiltily at him. "You know that is not true. You're not that old and-" After watching him raising his eyebrow, she stopped right away. She then realized that she might have used the wrong words and caused him to misunderstand. "No. That's not what I meant!" She took a deep breath and forced herself to continue, "I mean-"

Candy appeared frantic, scrambling to come up with better words in her head, when Albert suddenly erupted in laughter, the sound attracting some of the guests milling about the parlor to throw curious glances at them.

She looked at a loss. "What's so funny?" she asked searching his eyes looking for answer.

His laughing stopped, and he didn't say anything, his eyes scanning the perimeter around him. Grabbing her arm, he led her out of the room and whispered, "I'll explain later." He tugged at her by the elbow gently. "Come on." He never did like to be the center of attention and certainly not now when he wanted nothing more than to spend a quiet time with her, especially after the business trip that had taken way too long.

Holding Candy's hand tightly, Albert expertly maneuvered their way through the crowds, offering a cordial smile and nodding his head in acknowledgment every time they passed an acquaintance. Candy was too preoccupied with her efforts to keep up with his fast pace and to maintain her balance on her high heels that she had forgotten to ask him where they were going.

As the golden double doors came into her line of vision, her ears caught the thumping sound of the base from the orchestra playing inside. It finally dawned on her that he was taking her to the Grand Ballroom. _Are we going to dance?_ She tried to quell the sudden excitement growing in the pit of her stomach as they were getting closer to the main entrance of the ballroom.

The doors were opened for them by the two impeccably dressed attendants standing by each side of the doors, the melody being played by the full orchestra welcoming them. "Good evening, Sir William. Miss Andrew," the two men nodded to them simultaneously in a formal greeting.

"Good evening," he nodded back in a quick response, and she stood to his side just smiling politely to greet the two helpers back. Without loosening his hold on her hand, he stepped inside the majestic, opulently decorated Grand Ballroom, towing her behind him. He ignored the curious eyes staring at them and pulled her to the dance floor to join the many couples already there twirling and swaying to the music.

Before she even knew it, she felt his right palm pressed gently against her left shoulder blade while his other hand grasp tightly on to her hand, the mild scent of male fragrance tickling her senses. Even though she had already known that this was going to happen, she had not realized it until she was really there with him holding her on the crowded dance floor, with the full orchestra playing a classical waltz piece behind them. _We're really going to dance._ Suddenly, she felt very nervous.

Candy looked up at Albert's smiling face, and his gentle gaze assured her instant calmness. As her nervousness gave way to contentment, her mouth slowly curved into a smile. She placed her other hand on his upper arm. After adjusting and finding the right postures, he signaled with his head. "Relax, Candy. Just follow my lead." She just nodded her head slightly in response.

He stepped forward and side-to-side continuously repeating the pattern, leading them to move across the dance floor. Once he determined that she was comfortable enough with the routine, he gradually increased the pace of their movements until it matched to the beat from the music. Before long, swaying with the beautiful melody lulling her, she let her eyes droop to a close.

Even though Candy was not one who favored any types of high society gatherings, she had her fair share of attending formal events, such as the one tonight. Being a member of one of the most coveted families in Chicago, there were a few events that she just could not avoid to attend, and Aunt Elroy would make sure of that. She had attended events accompanying both Aunt Elroy and Albert, but in each of those occasions she had never danced with him due to reasons that she couldn't even remember anymore now. She had danced with few men before but never with him, never with Albert.

More than two years had passed since that time in Pony Hill, where she had finally found out that it was him all along behind the true identity of her beloved 'Prince of the Hill', her handsome prince. It just occurred to her then - that this would not only be her first time dancing with Albert but also her first time dancing with the 'Prince'. _It's my first dance! With my prince!_

Candy didn't expect that the impact of that realization would hit her hard, causing her to lose her footing. She missed her step and would have stumbled ungracefully on the floor, if not for the strong arms that were securely holding her.

"Are you okay?" Albert's worried voice brought her back from her momentary lapse. She quickly nodded her head and gave him a reassuring smile to appease him. He didn't look entirely convinced but decided to leave it at that for now as he guided her back to move to the musical piece in silence. This time he maintained a slower tempo than before, and he used smaller steps to keep them from moving too far across the dance floor.

It was obvious that between the two of them he was the better dancer. He had been drilled with various trainings to prepare him for his current position practically since he was a toddler, and dancing was just one of his basic trainings.

Albert watched Candy and concluded that he didn't like it too much when she was too quiet. "You know I was just teasing you earlier, right?" he started telling her, "I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything like that, but if I had somehow made you feel bad, I apologize." He offered a sincere smile to her.

At first, she wasn't even sure she knew what he was talking about when her thoughts were still a bit scattered since a part of her was still recovering from her near fall while the other part was concentrating on her effort to coordinate her feet movement perfectly with his. Just then he made a note on how she was too preoccupied with synchronizing their steps, and he decided to decrease the pace of their steps to a simple swaying movement to help her. He wanted her to have fun, not just dancing mutely like they were strangers.

She began to notice the change in their dancing pattern right away. She lifted her inquiring eyes to meet his and found that he didn't seem to care that they didn't follow the waltzing beat. Seeing that Candy's attention was back on him, Albert continued where he had left off, "I just couldn't help myself. I wasn't laughing at you, though," he explained, "It's just that I haven't seen you for a while - I've missed you." He threw her a melancholic smile while his gaze softened. "I know I should have not teased you like that, but I just couldn't stop myself. You looked like you were too busy with your thoughts, and I felt like I was being neglected."

She finally realized that he was referring to what had happened earlier in the parlor, but she didn't know that he had felt that way - that he was upset. "Albert, I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

He cut in, "Don't worry about it." He grinned as his mood had drastically brightened. "At least I can have a little bit of fun at your expense." He chuckled quietly as she looked at him in mock anger. He noted the change in her face expression right away and was satisfied that he had succeeded to make her relax a bit.

Then, he made them turn in a full circle on the dance floor before going back to their basic routine.

"Believe it or not, I haven't had fun in a long while. With the business and all, I just didn't have the time. But tonight, it certainly looks like that it's going to be different. I can laugh so easily already-" He flashed her a big smile. "And I owe it all to you, dear." He squeezed her hand slightly for emphasis.

Candy gave him a skeptical smile. "Just what are you implying there, mister? Are you saying that I'm good at making you laugh?" She paused briefly to pass him an irritated look. "Hey! You're not saying that I'm a clown or a comedian, are you?"

"I didn't mean it that way," he contested, "I didn't say that you're a clown. I'm just saying that I think I feel happier now with you nearby."

The big smile was back on her face. She peered at him, the whimsical gleam in her eyes apparent. "So, are you saying that I'm your source of happiness, then?" she asked him again, arching her eyebrows in a playful gesture.

Albert opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. He didn't expect her to say that so easily. He knew she was probably just joking around when she had said that, but he couldn't help himself and felt that he had to tell her the truth. He cleared his throat and spoke in a pensive voice without looking directly at her, "You know that is the truth."

Candy looked at him in disbelief, unable to form a plausible reply. She was surprised by the words uttered by him in such a way. She had expected him to respond back to her in jest just as she had done previously without any considerations, but instead he had said something that could have several meanings that she wasn't sure she wanted to dig deeper into right now.

An awkward silence suddenly fell between them as they continued moving across the dance floor, oblivious to the many pairs of eyes observing them with what could only be described as a mixture of speculative, admiring, and knowing looks. As her movements and coordination had steadily improved, he gradually sped up their paces to harmonize them to the beat from the waltz.

Albert wanted to hit himself for not being able to control his emotion. Why did he have to say that? He certainly didn't want to ruin this rare moment where he could spend time with her with his stupid words. It had been a while since he had seen her last, a long while. It's true what he had told her. He had missed her. But what he didn't tell her was how much. After all, half a year was not short. This last business trip had definitely taken a toll on him. And the last thing he wished to do after he got back from his trip was to jump right back into his dull lifestyle and social obligation, and that was exactly what he was not going to do. Spending time with Candy was just what he needed now as anything else could wait. But what he didn't realize was how desperately he wanted to be with her that he had completely abandoned his so-called responsibility and commitment. He did note that there was something different about her tonight, though, as she appeared more reserved, more? He wasn't even sure what was different. Was it the way she had dressed tonight?

He glanced down slightly and fleetingly observed her from the corner of his eye. She looked lovely tonight, beautiful, with her long, curly blond hair swinging at her back, the silky strands brushing against his hand. Her figure in her royal blue, silk gown had captured his eyes since the first time he had seen her earlier at his mansion. She had transformed into a beautiful lady before his eyes. Gone was the freckled girl with ponytails and gawky, teenage figure. What he had in front of him now instead was a picture of pure loveliness, a beautiful woman in all her own splendor. And he wanted nothing more than to be able to hold this exquisite woman in his arms, just like right now. A smile slowly appeared on his face before it was gone completely as he realized where his thought had just taken him. Feeling incredibly disturbed, he pushed the inappropriate images out of his mind right away, and he tried to shift his attention to his dancing until he noticed that Candy was so focused on looking at his face, as if she was appraising him. _Now, that's a thought._ He smiled with satisfaction.

Now that they were not engaged in any conversations, Candy was again reminded of the fact that she was dancing with her 'prince', but this time she calmly allowed herself to carry her thoughts further than before. She chuckled quietly recalling how he hated it whenever she had referred to him as the prince.

She averted her attention toward her dancing partner and scrutinized his face closely, trying not to miss any details. _He's handsome, all right, and is certainly fit to be a prince._ Shiny, light blond hair crowned his head with a few stubborn, curly wisps of hair spilling over onto his forehead. A pair of shapely eyebrows adorned a pair of captivating deep blue eyes that glittered, reflecting the lights coming from the crystal chandeliers above. A finely sculpted nose and thin lips along with high cheekbones and strong, chiseled jaws completed his masculine feature. Candy sucked in her breath in wonderment. _By Golly! If that's not a picture of a handsome perfection, I don't know what is._

She had known the man practically her whole life, and she had noticed just now that he was a handsome man? No. That couldn't be right. A picture of him with his bearded face and dark tinted sunglasses floated in her mind. If anything, she would blame the man for hiding behind his ridiculous disguise to mislead her to arrive at a wrong conclusion about his outward appearance. She pulled out all the different looks he had sported from her memory and set them side-by-side. She shook her head in amazement at a collage of images that was produced in her head. The man didn't seem to age, if that was even a possibility. Instead of getting older he had appeared younger and younger throughout the different times she had met him. Suddenly, another thought surfaced from the deep recess of her mind. _Really!_ Despite all the times she had spent with him, how could she have missed seeing his close resemblance to Anthony at that time? Without warning, a strong, familiar emotion took a hold of her as her mind made another sharp turn and brought her to the past, a past that included someone that used to own her heart.

_Anthony..._

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Albert's low voice stopped her stupor, and Candy narrowly missed stepping on his foot as she realized that he had slowed down their routine considerably to a mere side-to-side swinging. "I realized that my good looks were one of my valuable assets, but-" He leaned down to whisper into her ear, "I would have never thought that you might not be so immune to my charm." He moved back, chuckling, and threw her a teasing glance.

Noticing that she was caught examining him so openly, she blushed in embarrassment but refused to let him know that. She tried to mask her discomfort and defiantly answered, "Is there a problem with that? I'm merely admiring God's divine creation."

He certainly didn't expect that from her as he clearly looked amused but was not certain if he should make another smart comeback.

When the musical piece that they had been dancing to ended, they halted their movements but stayed in their current position. There were a few moments of respite with the orchestra as the musicians prepared for the next piece that they would perform.

"I'm still mad at you. Do you even know that?" Candy said quickly changing the subject before he had the chance to say anything. Behind them, the conductor moved his hand down, and the orchestra began playing again, softly at first.

Albert frowned in confusion, "Could you please elaborate? I'm afraid I'm at a loss here. I thought I did apologize for teasing you already." He switched his attention away from her briefly to concentrate on his feet movement as he led them back to dancing to the waltz tune while maintaining a leisure tempo.

She passed him a disparaging look. "I ought to be angry with you, Sir William. I'm utterly disappointed with your behavior tonight. I thought you were a gentleman." Still looking muddled, he opened his mouth to protest, but she didn't allow him and continued in a reprimanding tone, "Is this the proper way for you to treat a lady? Great Aunt would be very upset to learn of your behavior tonight."

Before he could utter a single word, she intercepted him again. "Did you realize that you practically dragged me from the parlor to here without giving me a single clue as to what you were intending to do? And the next thing I knew we were already here in the middle of the dance floor. Is that the proper way to ask a lady to dance, Sir William?" She inspected his face with a critical look.

As he began to understand what the issue was, he attempted to make an apology. "I didn't know - Candy, I'm sorry." He stopped momentarily and took a deep breath. "I should have been more sensitive," he conceded, "I don't know what to say. But I thought you were fine, and I didn't think that you would care about-"

This time the sound of Candy's soft chuckle stopped him from finishing his sentence. Albert sighed in irritation and examined her face more closely. Pursing her lips tightly, she was attempting her best to contain her laughter. It finally became apparent to him that she was only pretending that she was upset with him. "Very funny," he muttered dryly as small chuckles escaped her mouth.

"You deserved it, you know, for teasing me earlier," she said in between her giggles that she finally let out.

He gave her a disbelieving look, "I didn't know that you're the type that would hold grudges against someone."

"Well, I'm not."

He lifted an eyebrow and threw her a dubious smile. "Really?"

Before Candy could answer him back, Albert had let go of her completely, showing his enigmatic smile. He stepped a couple of steps backward, generating a noticeable distance between them. She looked at him with questioning eyes. She had no idea what he was doing. Was he that upset with her that he was going to ditch her now in the middle of the dance floor? At the very least, he should give her the courtesy and wait until the current piece finished playing. She threw him a worried look, and he just ignored her, smiling conceitedly.

She was taken aback when, out of the blue, he bent forward to make a gallant bow in a grand gesture worthy to be performed in the royal palace.

"What are you doing?" she asked him in alarm before looking around and noticed several inquisitive glances and low whispers were directed toward them.

Disregarding her, Albert raised his head slightly and offered his hand to her in an elegant movement. "Miss Candice White Andrew, would you give me the honor of accompanying you on the dance floor tonight?"

It didn't take her long to finally figure out what his intention was. She might as well humor him and continue with this impromptu scene. Suppressing the urge to giggle, she stepped closer to him and placed her hand as gracefully as possible on top of his gloved hand before saying in a fake haughty tone, "I would be delighted and honored to have you as my dance partner, Sir William."

He displayed his bright and charming smile to her. "Thank you, my kind lady." He held her hand by the fingers in a refined manner and brought it toward his face to drop a gentle kiss, his blue eyes never leaving hers. She grinned pleasantly at him. He then straightened up to his full height before drawing her closer to him, one of his hands rested lightly on her upper back. Smiling at each other, they moved their feet in concert, mirroring each other, and it didn't take them long before they smoothly glided across the floor.

"So?" he began, searching her face. "Have I proven my lady of my virtue to be worthy enough to escort her on the dance floor tonight?" he asked in an even dignified tone, putting on a straight-faced look.

She just smiled at him, restraining the urge to roll her eyes. She had to admit that he could be really funny when he wanted to. "You don't have to do that, you know?" she told him.

He, purposefully ignoring her, continued with his act. "Have I not convinced you enough, my lady?"

"Albert!" she called out in a warning tone as she began to get exasperated. _And he, certainly, can be an annoying idiot too._

Unfazed, he replied back calmly, "Yes, my lady-" He gave her a sympathetic look. "Perhaps, I had somehow upset you?"

_Yup. A stubborn, annoying idiot._ "If you don't stop talking like that - I'm going to walk away right now!" she threatened, her green eyes flashing.

"But I thought you wanted me to act like a proper gentleman," he contended in a normal voice, staring at her innocently.

She gave him a pointed look. "A proper gentleman, Sir William," she stressed, "not an aristocratic retard."

At her last comment, Albert burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that Candy could feel them move wobbly across the dance floor. She slapped his upper arm hard to make him stop laughing. The unexpected impact did make him stop. He looked at her with questioning eyes, and she returned it with a stern look. But before long, he could no longer stifle his laughter and began to chuckle again. She glared at him at first before finally joining him in laughter.

As their laughter had gradually dissipated, they eased back into some semblance of normalcy and continued their dancing without saying anything.

She shook her head in amusement recalling the crazy antic he had just performed earlier. Smiling to herself, she let out a long contented sigh and without realizing it, she inadvertently voiced out her thought, "...You're really my prince..."

Candy almost collided against Albert's body head on, and she realized immediately that they had stopped moving while the melodious waltz was still playing in the background. She looked at her companion and noticed the mixture of expressions flashing on his face. Instantly, she became aware of the mistake she had just committed. She had wanted to say something more as she remembered how he had despised that nickname. But she stopped herself when she saw a broad smile slowly form on his face. She could only stare at him unintelligently, being unsure of what to do. Suddenly, Albert pulled her closer to him as her sense of smell was invaded by a fresh masculine scent, and before she knew what was happening, he had leaned toward her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, his lips a soft caress on her skin. "And you are my princess," he whispered in a deep voice filled with emotions before quickly moving away. After that, he just led them resume their dance in silence without saying a single word.

What just happened? She tried to register what he just did in her mind, and whether it had really happened at all. Albert didn't just kiss her, did he? But she knew he did. She could still feel the warm imprint of his lips on her cool forehead, the heat on her cheeks, the butterflies in her stomach, and...

Candy recognized the rush of different types of feelings his chaste kiss had induced in her, and they were not the same type of feelings she had experienced before in the past whenever he had kissed her whether on her cheek or her forehead. She didn't know what to make of his kiss just now, and she refused to think about it more.

Shortly, the orchestra completed performing the current piece they had been dancing to. They stopped their dance movements as they hit another pause with the music. While waiting for the orchestra to start again, he released her hands.

"Do you know that this is the first time that we dance together?" Candy's voice broke through the quietness between them.

Albert focused on her, looking quite interested, "Is that right? I haven't thought about that," he said in a contemplative tone.

"That is the fact," she merely asserted. As the orchestra began playing the third musical composition, he took her hand back into his and she followed him by assuming her previous position. They resumed their waltz routine by moving sideways unhurriedly.

"Are you ready?" after some time, Albert suddenly asked while arching an eyebrow at her when he distinguished the clear progression into an allegro in the music.

Candy just gave him a blank stare, being unsure as to what he was insinuating. Without saying anything, he just smiled back at her, and he guided them to move continuously in a more fluid pattern, pivoting them in a circle.

"Hold on tight. Now, this is the good part," he simply instructed as the music built in intensity into a dramatic passage in the composition.

Holding her tight, he increased the speed of their steps until they glided smoothly across the dance floor, and he continued to turn them together in a circle until they appeared to be whirling. She felt dizzy from the twirling, and when he accelerated the speed of their spins even more, she let out an excited squeal. She felt like she was floating in the air with her loose blond hair flying everywhere. She laughed out loud, and he joined her in laughter.

Their laughing diminished as he slowed down their pace, leading them to move toward the other side of the dance floor where it was less crowded. As they attempted to bring their rapid breathing rate to normal, they moved quietly swinging back and forth at a leisure pace.

In between her breathings, she said, "That was fun."

"I'm glad you liked that." He smiled with satisfaction.

His smile was quickly replaced by a confounded look when he discerned a pout that suddenly appeared on her face.

Candy leaned forward slightly toward him and tilted her head upward, and Albert bent down to move his ear closer to her. "Now I know for sure that I'm a terrible dancer," she whispered in an embarrassed tone.

He studied her face intently before throwing his head back and broke out into small chortle as she glowered at him in response.

"Candy. My dear, Candy-" He paused to take a breath. "In case you haven't noticed, we have been dancing for quite some time now-" He let another chuckle out. "And frankly you seem perfectly fine to me."

"Yes that is true. But, Albert-" she griped, "It was you who were doing most of the dancing. I was just following your lead."

"Is there a problem with that? You didn't like dancing with me, Candy?" He was sure that Candy was fine dancing with him, but he wasn't sure why she complained about her lack of skill now.

She shook her head vehemently. "No. No. Of course not. I really enjoy dancing with you. It's just that I feel inadequate. You are a master on the dance floor. I almost couldn't keep up with you. I didn't realize that dancing could be this difficult."

Candy sighed dramatically. "Oh well. I guess this will most likely be the last time I would dance with you then-" She feigned a look of total dejection. "That's just too bad. I actually enjoy dancing with you - you know?" She continued, "But, we certainly don't want to tarnish the reputation of the magnificent Sir William Albert Andrew by dancing with an unrefined dancer such as myself-" She produced a look of mock disgust. "Oh. Heavens. No. The gossip mongers would have a field day," she told him, mimicking a certain aunt that they both knew by heart.

Albert was relieved to find out that she was mostly jesting, and he laughed freely at her exaggeration. "What a pity. We should fix that right away then, don't you think?" he suggested while maintaining the carefree tone of their conversation.

Looking thoughtful, he quickly added, "And I have just the perfect solution for your problem." He paused briefly and looked directly into her eyes. "Since you enjoy my company on the dance floor so much, Miss Andrew, I would be willing to make a deal with you." He beamed, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"A deal?" she repeated, looking doubtful, and couldn't help but wonder what other crazy idea he had in store for her tonight.

"Yes a deal," he confirmed. "See - it's very simple. You need a dance coach. I need a date that can entertain and keep me company in boring, formal events, such as this one."

She couldn't help but let out a cynical smile. Ignoring her skeptical look, he just raised her right hand high to signal her to do the underarm turn, and she followed his instruction and performed the turn.

Once he held her back in position, he continued, "I can teach you more than a move or two in my spare time, and you can flaunt your new acquired skills with me as your partner in all the parties we will attend." He paused briefly to gauge her interest. "And since we mutually agreed that we enjoy each other company so much, this wouldn't be a bad deal."

"What do you think?" he promptly asked.

Candy answered hesitantly, "hmmm... I don't know..." She seemed to be weighing his suggestion. "But I'm sure you do remember how much I like to go to that kind of events, right?" she told him, the sarcasm dripping from her voice. He shrugged innocently, but before he could say anything she asked, "Does this mean that I have to attend all the parties and events that you'll attend?"

"Pretty much," he told her easily. He lifted her right hand above her head and made her do another underneath-the-arm turn.

"How many?" she asked while turning in a circle under his arm.

"I beg your pardon?" His blue eyes reflected the confusion in them.

She put her hand back on his upper arm, as she repeated her question to clarify. "How many parties that you usually attend in?" She stopped momentarily, looking thoughtful. "Let's say in a month or so,"

"That's hard to say. I'd say depending on the season it can run anywhere from only a couple to close to twenty, perhaps. I'm not sure," Albert told her honestly.

"Twenty!" she shrieked, her round emerald eyes bulging. She had never thought or even considered that there could be that many events that he had to attend. "And in all those, I have to dance with you?" she asked still feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Yes. That's our deal, right?" he reminded her.

"But then, how about others?" she inquired, referring to a group of women that would die to get an opportunity to dance with him.

"What about others?" he asked, looking puzzled.

Candy was about to say 'those adoring fans of yours', but she regressed and instead said, "Those women that would want to dance with you," she continued, "you know what I'm talking about - high society women of marriageable age." She glanced to her right and to her left as if to prove her point. "There are plenty."

Albert stared at her for a second, looking mildly amused, before asking, "You want me to dance with them?"

She shrugged looking clueless. "I don't know. Should I let you?" She tilted her head up as if she was talking to herself, "but then, whom am I going to dance with?" She moved her head back down, her green eyes wandering away for a short period of time, before focusing back on him.

He let out a gentle laugh. "Candy - this isn't going anywhere." He decided at once. "You know what?"

She looked at him expectantly, and he continued, "Why don't we become a..." He paused to gather his thought before he absentmindedly said, "...Permanent dance partners..." Meeting her eyes, he smiled broadly. "...Permanent dance partners. That's it. That way we don't need to worry about others, ever."

"...Permanent dance partners..." she echoed his words slowly to herself. She couldn't help but scoff in her head. _Another ridiculous idea of his._ Then, out of nowhere, a rather silly, rather inappropriate thought flew to her mind. When she realized the possible connotation that the term 'permanent partners' could produce, she felt heat rise to her cheeks and she slowly said, "...But permanent is a strong word..." She didn't know whether she wanted to proceed or not. She looked at him expecting him to say something, but he kept his mouth shut, the expression on his face urging her to continue.

"...To be a permanent partner seems to me like..." She stopped mid-sentence to exhale loudly, feeling very reluctant to keep on going sharing her thought with him, and she didn't want him to misunderstand her. Nonetheless, at the end, in a low voice, she hesitantly uttered, "...Like being bound in a marriage covenant..." Immediately, she looked away from him to avoid direct eye contact.

To say that he was surprised was an understatement. Her comment had rendered him speechless as he could only stare at her dumbly, unblinking. She was the only one that could incite such a strong reaction from him. Then suddenly, as if he couldn't hold it anymore, he threw his head back and laughed out loud, even louder than before. Thankfully the sound of his laughter blended nicely with the background noise in the ballroom. Forgetting the feeling of uneasiness earlier, she glared at him in aggravation being absolutely sure that he was laughing at her again.

He hadn't laughed this much in a long time. _Heck!_ He had probably laughed more tonight than the last six months combined. He said in between laughs, "Candy -that's it! You are coming with me the next time I go on my trips."

She pretended that she didn't hear him, dismissing his words as another one of his jokes.

Being motivated by his desire to remove the scowl from her face and by just plain curiosity, he asked, "I detected the hesitation in your voice when you mentioned marriage. Why is that? Do you have something against marriage?" He seemed to have succeeded in drawing her attention back as he saw her looking thoughtful.

"I don't know. Maybe I still don't want to think about it now." She shrugged.

He observed her face carefully. "But seriously. Candy, you do want to get married eventually and start your own family, right?" he suggested, "well, not now, but sometime in the future, perhaps?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Honestly. Albert, are you mocking me?" She passed him a displeased look, and he shook his head at once.

"I am not mocking you," he simply told her in an even tone.

Knowing that Albert was not going to let the topic come to rest, Candy heaved a sigh of defeat. "You know me. I have no admirable qualities that would make me fit to become someone's wife," she admitted while a frown was slowly materializing on his face. "I would be a horrible wife, and with my awful cooking skill my husband could die of starvation before our first anniversary, that's if we were lucky enough to make it to our first anniversary," she added in a self-mocking tone.

He wasn't laughing with her.

Without thinking twice, he expressed his disagreement firmly, "No. Candy, that is not true." He held her eyes in an affectionate gaze, a wistful smile slowly forming on his lips. "I can assure you that you would be an excellent wife, a loving and caring wife for your husband - you would be adored by your children," he finished in a soft voice.

She was taken aback by his candid praises, and her cheeks turned pink. "Um - thank you, I guess," she told him, not knowing what else to say.

They were staring at each other in silence before simultaneously looking away. He accelerated the tempo of their steps to follow the waltz rhythm, and before long they were back to gliding fluidly across the floor in a steady rise and fall movement hitting each cadence from the music perfectly.

Candy couldn't help herself; she felt touched. Albert's last words left a deep impression in her heart. Could she become the perfect kind of wife he was describing? She tried to imagine herself in the future. In her mind, she pictured herself happily married surrounded by her loving family. She could see the figure of her-future-self gradually come into focus in her mind. She saw the back of a woman with long blond, curly hair to the waist, her-future-self, standing by the kitchen counter preparing dinner with a little blond girl at her side chatting enthusiastically, her daughter. Then she saw herself glance to her right, smiling brightly at the tall figure of a man approaching her, her husband. He stopped next to her, and his arm casually lay over her shoulder in a half embrace. He leaned down and deposited a quick kiss on her cheek in a greeting. She turned fully to face him and noted, despite the tiredness in his countenance, his eyes glowed in pure joy and sincere love. He called out to her, and his sweet voice was a gentle caress to her ears.

"Candy..."

Hearing the waltz music playing in the background, she looked up to a familiar face watching her uncertainly. The dreamy smile gradually disappeared from her face replaced by a frown. She had entertained this kind of thought before, and she perfectly remembered that at that time it had been Terry by her side. Clearly, Terry had not been her husband in the little scene that had played in her mind. Terry was now nothing but a distant memory for her.

"Candy!"

She stopped her movement altogether as she began to comprehend what her mind was telling her. While behind her, the music was slowly progressing up both in tempo and volume, beginning its crescendo through the final passage to reach a coda.

_No!_

The man that she had seen as her _future husband_ was definitely not Terry, but he was... Candy let her thought hang, her eyes widening in awareness. She stared at her companion in bewilderment as her heart thumped wildly, racing against the down beat from the music playing rambunctiously behind her.

She had gone too far with her fantasy this time. _This has to stop now!_ The last thing she wanted to do was to ruin everything. And the first thing she had to do was to get away from him. She mumbled an apology, saying something that she wasn't even sure she understood, and moved away from him, failing to see the mixture of confusion, worry with a tad of hurt etched on Albert's face.

And just right at that moment the orchestra had stopped playing, and the crowds roared in thunderous applause.

Candy didn't count how many people she had bumped and how many doors she had pushed through until she felt the warm air from the early fall, Indian summer weather envelope her body as she stepped into the outdoor patio. The moon shone brightly above with no hints of clouds as far as her eyes could see. From where she stood, she could see a perfectly manicured garden, a considerably large garden that ran all the way to the small lake in the horizon, bordered by trees of different breeds and sizes. Her first instinct was to run and climb up one of the big trees and hide there to sulk. But the fact that she was wearing a long gown - and the idea that she would hear non-stop reproaches from Aunt Elroy for a very long time - discouraged her to even consider it as an option.

She stepped down the stairs that led into the garden with the intention of taking refuge on one of the many unoccupied marble benches that were hidden by the flower bushes scattered around. She was glad that except for a couple, frolicking a little farther down by the fountain and seemingly in their own world, she was pretty much alone. Looking wistfully at the young couple, she sat down and let out a long sigh as she could finally rest her throbbing feet from all the dancing she had done earlier.

Albert had played several different roles throughout the different stages of her life. He was the prince charming in her childhood dream, and that was what he had been at that time, her unattainable childhood dream. Little had she known that had been just the beginning. Life had thrown so many curved balls at her during her youth, that the next time they met again - though at that time she was not aware that he and her childhood prince were in fact the same person - he had become her savior, saving her from a premature death. When a tragedy struck, he had approached her and had offered his friendship, consoling her from the loss she had experienced after the freak accident that took the life of her beloved Anthony. Their friendship didn't stop there but had continued to grow when they had reunited in London. Then, by another twist of fate, she, as a nurse, had been given the chance to care for him as her patient. Not long after that, when they had lived together, their relationship had evolved to be more than good friends. They had become best friends, at least that was what she had thought. Till this day, she still thought that the time they had lived as roommates in the Magnolia apartment had been one of the high notes in her life. One particular scene came to her mind, and she shivered remembering how big the lion had been and how it could attack at any given moment. The man could be so reckless sometimes, and she would make sure that nothing like that would ever happen again, not if she could help it.

Candy shifted in her seat and tilted her head up to see million glimmering stars above, the warm breeze touching her face.

Moving her head back down, she scoffed as she recalled a certain fiasco involving the infamous Neil Leagan that had occurred during that period of time that would lead her to yet another big discovery about her enigmatic friend Albert who had gone missing at that time. She had been shocked, to say the least, to find his true identity to be no less, no other than William Albert Andrew - or the mysterious, unapproachable Uncle William she was more familiar with at that time. She had mixed feelings after the big revelation. On one hand she was so happy to know that the guardian that had supported and protected her throughout her life turned out to be her very good friend - but at the same time, she wasn't sure after knowing that he was her guardian that she could still treat him as Albert-her-friend. Thankfully, he didn't let her make the decision herself. After he had invited her to spend more time with him in Lakewood, she was assured that he was still her friend Albert, and he had affirmed her that was how he wanted her to see him. Finally, as the excitement had died down a bit, on that fine day on the Pony Hill, the beloved prince charming from her childhood dream she was so fond of had decided to make another appearance in person, reciting the same exact phrase he had said the first time they had met that she would never forget for the rest of her life. In the end, she remembered running into his opened arms and let herself fall into his warm embrace. Albert, her best friend and her guardian, was also the prince she had met in her childhood. It definitely had felt like she had made a complete circle.

Candy inhaled sharply to take in the clean evening air as the aroma from the blooming fall flowers mixed with the scent of fresh greenery filled her nostrils.

Since that fateful day on the Pony Hill, she had somehow started to have dreams of dancing with her childhood prince again. She didn't know since when though, the cute, teenage prince in her dreams had morphed into a handsome, fully grown man. Yes. Without her being completely aware of it, she had started to see him - her best friend, her guardian - as a man.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm her nerves. It had been easier to control her emotions when he was far away on one of his numerous business trips. The letters she had sent to him gave no hints to the actual state of her mind. Furthermore, the times they had spent together when he was not traveling or when he was not constrained by his responsibilities was too few and far between. And whenever they finally had some time, the time was usually short and would not allow them to have a proper long talk before he was whisked away by his trusty assistant, the faithful George Johnson.

A week ago, when she had received his invitation to accompany him and Aunt Elroy to the gala at the Robinsons' mansion, her first initial reaction was to say 'no'. It was a common knowledge to everybody who knew her that she wasn't particularly fond of attending any types of socialite gatherings, such as the Robinsons' gala, and thus had stayed clear from such occasions except when she had been formally summoned by either her guardian or Great Aunt. But after some more deliberations, she had agreed to attend the gala anyway. She had thought that this would be the first time that she would be able to see Albert since he had come back from one of the longest business trips he had ever had. She had also thought that, at the very least, if he would be too absorbed consorting with other guests from high society just as he normally would - she could bask in some female bonding moment with Annie, whom she hadn't seen in weeks.

And now that she was here, things couldn't be more different from the way she had imagined it before. For one thing, much to her disappointment, it was just two days before the party when Archie informed her that he would be with Annie attending a Brighton's family event, so they wouldn't be with her at the Robinsons' mansion. But it had already been too late for her to change her mind then. In the end, she had decided to go still, resorting to the idea that, at the very least, she could satisfy her stomach with plenty of delicious edible offerings, even when she had to endure Aunt Elroy's company for the whole night. Alas, that hadn't happened. _Thankfully._

Candy chuckled softly replaying some scenes that had happened earlier inside the mansion.

Her encounter with Albert tonight was not like any other they had had in the past. Tonight, he was definitely more talkative than usual, not to mention being mostly in a playful mood, whereas she was more reticent. In a normal situation, it should have been the other way around. She couldn't pinpoint whether it was because she was overwhelmed by the fact that he had not left her side even for a minute since he had approached her in the parlor, let alone had danced with her for the first time - or was it because she could barely contain her emotions after holding them for so long, especially after the months she had endured without seeing him. If what had happened tonight gave her any indication, it was clear that she was slowly losing control of her feelings.

The sound coming from the flapping wings of a bird made her look alert as she scanned the view before her. She wasn't sure what to expect, but deep down she confessed that she wanted to see him there. To her disappointment, she couldn't see him or anybody else for that matter. It had been a while ago since she had exited the ballroom in a rush. She wondered whether Albert had been looking for her.

Meanwhile inside the mansion, a tall blond man, immaculately dressed in his black tuxedo, hastened his steps toward the veranda.

Albert didn't know what just happened. They had been fine before on the dance floor, and she had seemed to enjoy herself - at least that was what he thought. He had wanted to chase after her immediately after she had made her hasty exit with a vague excuse. But being a courteous gentleman, he couldn't forgo his good manners when Mr. Robinson, the host for tonight's event, had intercepted him and requested to talk to him. Sometimes, he wished he could still be the vagabond Albert that could care less about social protocol. Regrettably, he could not. Before long that one-on-one conversation, much to his dismay, had transformed into a full group discussion. After nearly thirty minutes talking in circles about the nitty-gritty behind certain business deals that at that time were not in his priority, he finally managed to escape when one of the wives of the gentlemen in their group diverted their attention. He excused himself, claiming that he was expected somewhere by someone.

Now he was finally out on the veranda. After adjusting his sight to the low lighting, he started to survey the dark garden in front of him until his eyes caught a familiar lone figure sitting on a bench facing away from him. He walked with determined steps toward his subject. Once closer, he just then realized that it was very possible that she would like to be left alone. He didn't feel right being there, feeling as if he was an intruder. He should just leave now. He was about to turn to leave her alone when another thought interfered with his resolve, a scene from the past in which they were sharing a piece of sandwich invaded his mind. Then, another scene, this one more recent, came playing...

_"Albert, will you be my best friend?"_

_Her question had taken him by surprise. He actually didn't know what to say. But when he saw her broad smile, her clear eyes looking hopeful at him, he could only smile and reply in a silent nod._

_She moved from where she was to stand on his left side. "And me? How about me? Do you want me to be your best friend, Albert?"_

_Now that was something that had never come to his mind. Again, he wasn't sure how to answer her. He glanced to her side, and the lovely vision before him took his breath away instantly. She was smiling innocently at him with her round emerald eyes, her whole body surrounded by a glowing halo._

_In a half-trance state, he whispered to her, "Candy - you're more than a best friend to me. You're my angel."_

_A beautiful smile slowly appeared on her face, and at once, he was reminded of the silent vow that he had made in the past, a promise that he would do anything to protect that beautiful smile of hers._

_No!_ He couldn't leave her alone. He should not. At least, not until he knew for sure that she was okay. He had made that vow in the past - that he would do anything to protect her beautiful smile. He didn't realize that the instinct to protect her had been ingrained so deeply within him that it had become second nature. Once he had made up his mind, he continued to walk toward her in slow steps. Apparently, she still had not sensed that he had been standing there facing her only a few feet away from her.

Observing her gloved hand, Candy recalled how her small hand was enclosed completely in a warm hand, a hand belonging to a certain handsome man, whom she had the privilege to dance with. They were truly having fun earlier. She was not ignorant by any long shot and certainly wasn't blind. She - and most of the guests that were on the dance floor - could tell that what they were doing was not just some friendly bantering, but it was blatant flirting. She couldn't deny that she was flattered by the fact that he was flirting with her tonight, and only with her. She couldn't tell what had prompted them to act that way. She wasn't even sure why he had stayed by her side for the whole time other than doing what he usually would do, attending to his social obligation as the patriarch of the Andrew. It could be that the absence of a certain aunt had a lot of things to do with that. Aunt Elroy had left the party early after complaining about a migraine attack. Candy wasn't really sure if that was truly the only reason though. But one thing she was certain was that she was not going to complain about the time she and Albert had spent together.

Tonight had been wonderful, and she would not trade it for anything, especially not when she knew how many women would love to be in her shoes. Oh, she saw the looks that those women had constantly thrown at him all right. _Gosh!_ Even such properly trained, high-bred women could actually let their perfect composure slip and acted like a bunch of adolescent schoolgirls just because of him. She couldn't blame them, though. He clearly was a man that exhibited a long list of attributes that any normal woman would find desirable. And now she found out that she was just like any other normal woman - the only difference was that at least she wasn't drooling. _He was so right when he said that I'm not immune to his charm._

Candy touched her hair and pulled a strand with her fingers, twirling it absentmindedly.

She finally acknowledged that something inside her had started to change, but she didn't know whether she should welcome that change or not. Should she continue to tread through this unknown path? Would she dare to cross into a new, uncharted area, opening her heart to a new possibility to - to what? To love? She let out another long sigh. Whether she wanted to admit or not, she naturally had considered him as a prospect. If not - it wouldn't be so easy for her to conjure the image of him as her husband, right? So, now what? She moved her attention to the little pebbles on the ground, contemplating the options she had. Sooner or later she had to do something about it. And the sooner the better as what had happened earlier proved that she didn't have very much time - her feelings were very close to the surface already.

Without being aware of the battles raging in Candy's mind, Albert approached her slowly. He didn't want to scare her with his presence, when there was a high possibility that she did not prefer his companionship right now. He quietly crouched in front of her and gingerly reached out to take her hands in his, "Candy?"

His gentle voice dripping with concern brought her out of her reverie. He squeezed her hands affectionately to convey to her that he would be there for her if she needed him.

Candy raised her head and instantly forgot how to breathe as she was enchanted by a glistening pair of intense azure orbs, drowning her senses completely in blissful tranquility. _He is here._

The tenderness reflected from his eyes caused her to shiver in delight. An unknown power suddenly engulfed her to give her more than just an encouragement to arrive to a resolution for her current dilemma - or was that just an attraction she couldn't fight anymore that helped her to come to a decision? She didn't know and couldn't care less now. She only cared that he was with her right now, right in front of her, just where she wanted him to be. _That's a positive sign, right?_ With a quick resolve, tightly shutting her eyes, she moved swiftly to remove the distance between them and pressed her lips not too gently onto his in a quick kiss.

Candy opened her eyes right away and saw Albert's perplexed face, his eyes widening in shock. The reality of what she had just done struck her hard. She staggered to her feet, mortified at her audacity for kissing him like that. _What was I thinking?_ She pressed a hand to her mouth in a desperate gesture.

He slowly stood up to his height still watching her silently, trying to decipher what the different expressions playing on her face were saying.

"Albert, I..." She couldn't finish, not with him looking at her like that. The color drained from her face. She felt terrible, really terrible. She turned away from him abruptly, her heart beating furiously against her ribcage. She needed to get away from him fast.

_How could I do that?_ She couldn't stop asking and berating herself as she made her way leaving the garden in a hurry. _Shame on you, Candy, shame, shame, shame..._ Without being able to repress her tears any longer, she let the drops fall rapidly blurring her vision. She was about to grab the handle of the side door when she felt a warm hand clamp around her wrist, ceasing her movements. The shock nearly paralyzed her. She held in her breath in panic with her heart beating erratically in her chest. She didn't have to guess whose hand that was. Timidly, she turned her head toward him, her voice vibrating, "Albert?"

He didn't let her continue and yanked her to his body, his mouth communicating his response to her in a passionate kiss, a kiss completely different from the one she had given him earlier.

Albert would be damned if he would let what had happened earlier go and pretended nothing had occurred between them. It could've been just an impulse on her part. But that was fine with him. An impulse was a good start. As a matter of fact, he could be just as impulsive as her when he wanted to, just like right now. And right now was when she was finally in his arms just where he wanted her to be. And right now was also when he could finally taste the delicate, luscious, ruby lips that had been tempting him since earlier today, since the moment he had first laid his eyes on her walking down the stairs of his Chicago's mansion. That reality filled him with so much happiness that he couldn't stop a blissful smile from materializing against her lips. When she began to return his advances with her own eagerness, shyly giving in to him to let him teach her the kissing language, he slowly lost his train of thoughts. _Oh yes. An impulse can be a really good thing, a really good thing indeed._

* * *

><p>I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.<p>

I love to read feedback, and please do not hesitate to share your suggestions if you have any.

**But please be warned**, I would not think twice to remove mindless, pointless, inappropriate and offensive comments.


	2. Interlude

**It's More Than A Fairy Tale**

Within eight months or so, Candy will turn twenty-one years old. What will the months leading to her coming-of-age bring for her?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots or specific scenes or dialogues appear to be similar to another fic or stories, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime, and some bits and pieces I learned from the CCFS novel.

**Acknowledgement**: Without the constant support and help from the group of lovely ladies who continue to encourage, motivate, and guide me, this fic will not exist. Thank you ladies.

And special thanks goes to my beta readers.

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude<strong>

By forever

Albert was in a very good mood when he walked into the main dining room in the morning. He was dressed ready for work in his impeccable black Italian suit. His steps appeared light, and he had a pleasant smile on his face. As he entered the large dining room, he saw that Aunt Elroy was already there sitting on her seat.

"Good morning, aunt," he told her as he walked across the table to get closer to her.

"Good morning, William."

He stood next to her and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Then, he went to his place at the head of the table, slid a chair out and sat down. "How are you this morning aunt? I hope the rest helped." He took the napkin from the table and flapped it open before putting it on his lap.

One of the servants came to his side and asked him, "Coffee, sir?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you."

The server filled his cup with the dark liquid, and the sweet aroma wafted across the room . "My pleasure, sir." The male server bowed and went away.

Aunt Elroy waited until the server left before she answered, "Better. Thank you William. I don't know what happened."

Another attendant came and using a silver tongs, she placed a piece of plain croissant on Albert's plate and took her leave once done with her task.

"I would suggest that you make an appointment to see a doctor soon to get a proper diagnosis. I'll have George arrange that for you." He took the cup in his hand and drank from it slowly.

The reluctance in her voice was clear when she replied, "Thank you William. But it may not be necessary. I'm sure it is nothing."

He put his cup down gently and dabbed his mouth with a napkin. "But there is no harm in seeking a professional opinion," he argued.

She looked at him and met his determined gaze. She knew that there was no point to dispute with him further, and besides there were other pressing matters she wanted to talk to him now. "You are right. I'll follow your advice then."

"Very well. I'll ask George to make the appointment for you."

"I would appreciate that. Thank you, William."

"You are welcome, aunt. Your health should be a priority," he said with conviction.

Looking satisfied, he picked up the newspaper lying on the table, and opened it to the financial section.

She let out a soft cough before she began telling him, "William. You know I'm already an old woman, and I'm only going to get older."

"Yes, aunt?" He peered from above the page of the newspaper that he was perusing.

"And you have passed your thirty already."

He folded the newspaper back as he knew it would be fruitless to continue reading it when his aunt clearly wanted his full attention.

"Your point, aunt?" He felt himself grow weary as he had some suspicions as to where they were heading with the discussion.

She gave him a stern look. "Heavens! William - are you going to wait for me until I'm on my death bed before you'll bring a woman to the altar and produce an heir?" Other than the slight inclination in the tone of her voice, her face expression betrayed nothing.

_That's all she cares about. The family fortune. _He fought the urge to roll his eyes as he sighed in irritation. "We have talked about this so many times already. You know how I feel about this."

"Yes. You were perfectly clear. But I was not aware that you have decided to include Candy in your plan," she said in a sharp tone with a hint of sarcasm.

He winced slightly in his seat. _Candy? What does she have anything to do with this?_

He controlled his composure and asked in a polite tone, "I beg your pardon? I'm sorry, aunt, but you completely lost me there. What plan are you referring to? And why would you even mention Candy's name in this discussion?"

She threw him a complacent glare. "Do you think that I will not be informed of your behavior at the Robinsons' last night? Just because I was not able to be there - didn't give you the permission to behave in such an atrocious manner. You and Candy - heavens!" She let out a frustrated sigh and closed her eyes while massaging her temple.

It wasn't that he had not thought that she would not find out. He knew she would. The Robinsons' party was a public event that had been attended by many people. But he wasn't sure how much she actually knew. "I'm sorry, aunt, I'm still not following you. What did Candy and I do? I didn't believe that we had done anything inappropriate last night."

Her eyes flew open. "Good gracious! William - last night was an abominable! You were dancing with no one but her!"

He lifted one of his eyebrows into a high arch. "Excuse me? If you are saying that I spent most of my times with Candy last night - that is the truth. I won't deny that. But what atrocities are you speaking about? Could you please explain, aunt?"

Looking away from him, she scoffed. "Candy - I'm not surprised - after all, she was not properly trained," she continued and turned her attention back to him, "But you - that's totally unacceptable. Your behavior last night is completely preposterous. I cannot tolerate such a thing!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you know what kind of scandal this will create?"

"Do you think I care?" he spat back with a defiant look on his face.

Without flinching at his angry look, she glared back at him and raised her voice, "You are her guardian, William, and you should behave as such. And to know that you and her - I don't even know how to say it." She heaved a sigh of frustration and said in a rueful voice, "But for sure now, if there were any potential bridal candidates interested in you, you have driven all of them away last night."

He cared nothing about the 'potential bridal candidates', and if she was right that he was able to get rid of them all in one night, all the better. He pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing down the anger that was bubbling fast to come into the surface, and he replied in a tired voice, "Aunt, please, I was just trying to have fun for one night. After working myself to death for the last few months, don't I deserve at least a one night break?" He looked from across the table and gave her a pleading look.

She nearly snorted and looked at him as if he had suddenly lost his mind. "William! Fun? A break? Do you even know what you're saying? Are you not well aware of your position in this family, in the society?"

"Enough!" He practically jumped to his feet, the serviette on his lap dropping to the floor.

"I'm sorry, aunt. I'm not going to let you continue with this barrage of nonsense anymore. And as far as I'm concerned we are done talking."

Aunt Elroy was rendered speechless by the display of blatant disrespect from her nephew. Her lips quivered due to her attempt to hold down the fury. Her eyes regarded him with an indignant glare.

Albert picked up the napkin calmly from the floor and folded it before putting it back on the table. "One more thing, aunt," he said in a serious tone, his eyes locking with hers, "If Candy is the one that my heart chooses - so be it."

The color drained from her face at his last words. She looked at him with a face that had surprise mixed with uncontrolled anger written all over it as her body shook.

"With your permission. George is expecting me at the office." He gave her a slight bow, turned, and left the dining room in haste.

"William!" She quickly stood up, attempting to stop him from leaving, but her nephew never looked back.

Heaving a long sigh of defeat, she let her body drop slowly onto the chair. Leaning on the table, she picked up a glass of water and drank in one gulp, forgetting about proper table manners at that moment. She closed her eyes as she tried to bring her erratic breathing to normal. She didn't know what else to do with her nephew. And she knew there was absolutely nothing else she could do right now. She knew William by heart, and the last thing she wanted to do was to provoke him further. She just couldn't afford to lose him now. She let out an ironic smile. He was just like Rosemary, very bright yet very stubborn. She just hoped that this 'thing' with Candy was just a phase for him. She scoffed. For all she knew, all the men of Andrews had at one point or another been infatuated with the girl. Perhaps this time it was William's turn.

Albert walked in a hurry toward the grand foyer. Gone was the smile from this morning. He was so furious. He sorely wanted to punch something. How could she? His aunt nearly succeeded to completely destroy the last shred of happiness he had felt since he had woken up earlier. And in the wake of his anger, he carelessly had given his aunt a hint about the state of his feeling concerning Candy.

_Candy..._

A flash of bright, sparkling, emerald gems suddenly came to his mind, and his lips slowly curved upward into a smile. Without thinking twice, he flew up the flights of stairs to the second floor. Before he knew it, he was already there standing by her door, with his hand balled into a fist hanging in the air ready to knock.

He dropped his hand slowly and let it hang to his side. _No. I should give her more time. I need more time._

They needed some times apart. As much as he wanted to see her now, it was probably best to wait. What had happened last night was not something that could be dealt with just a simple talk. And he knew deep down that he was not ready to talk to her now, and he wouldn't be surprised if she felt the same way. In spite of the fact that it had been driven by their impulsive behaviors, what had transpired between them last night was momentous and would definitely affect their relationship from here and on. The truth was he wasn't even sure what would happen now. But one thing that he was very certain about was that he did not feel even a single bit of regret for his action last night, and a part of him was actually glad that he had really done it. He was a bit worried about Candy's reaction more than anything.

He was also very well aware of the fact that, as Aunt Elroy had clearly pointed out, legally Candy was still his ward on paper. He really didn't want to think about that now, but he knew sooner or later he would need to take care of that. In reality, he didn't care about what others would say about him, but he was more concerned about Candy's reputation and didn't want to put her in another difficult situation. She had gone through so much pain and heartache in her young life, and he didn't want to add more to that. He just wanted Candy to be happy and would do anything possible to protect her happiness and that beautiful smile of hers. He knew he had a lot of matters to weigh in and didn't want to make any rash decisions as he realized the potential impact his decision would have on her future - their future.

As he felt at peace with the decision that he had just made, a smile appeared faintly on his face. He turned on his heel and walked down the hall toward his study to grab his suitcase before leaving for his office. He promised himself that he would talk to her for sure before she went back to Pony Hill next week.

* * *

><p>I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.<p>

I love to read feedback, and please do not hesitate to share your suggestions if you have any.

**But please be warned**, I would not think twice to remove mindless, pointless, inappropriate and offensive comments.


	3. Reflection

**It's More Than A Fairy Tale**

Within eight months or so, Candy will turn twenty-one years old. What will the months leading to her coming-of-age bring for her?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots or specific scenes or dialogues appears to be similar to another fic or stories, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime, and some bits and pieces I learned from the CCFS novel.

**Acknowledgement**: Without the constant support and help from the group of lovely ladies who continue to encourage, motivate, and guide me, this fic will not exist. Thank you ladies.

And special thanks goes to my beta readers. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Reflection<strong>

By forever

The sun was already out when Candy finally stirred from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open as the sight of the white ceiling gradually came into focus before her. She stretched lazily on her warm and comfy bed, extending her arms and legs out. As the sleep fog slowly diffused away from her mind, she started to remember bits and pieces. Then all of the sudden, memories from last night came rushing down like pouring water from the waterfall. As one particular scene involving her and a certain someone that she had known for most of her life flooded her mind, she couldn't help but squeal in embarrassment while pulling the edge of her duvet up to cover all the way to the bottom half of her face. _Albert and me_. "Sweet Mother Mary! I kissed Albert! I kissed him!" she yelled as she propelled herself from lying on the bed into a sitting position, her hands covering her face. Her mind replayed what had happened last night.

_She was lost in the swirl of different sensations by the time Albert's mouth had taken over hers. Her lithe body was completely entrapped in a strong male frame while her sense of smell was completely surrounded by a male fragrance. If he wasn't holding her tightly, she would have collapsed in a heap on the ground. She ardently returned each delicate stroke from his lips with her own. After some time that she couldn't even tell exactly how long, he pulled away slowly from her and uttered in a throaty whisper, "Wait here. I will take you home." He dipped his head to deposit one last kiss on her lips before he fully let her go. Then, before she was able to say anything, he was already gone back inside the mansion._

_Without him supporting her, she dropped to the hard floor when her knees buckled since they couldn't hold the weight of her body any longer. She touched her chest to make sure that her heart was still there while her fingers brushed lightly against her lips. Her heart was beating so loudly, thundering against her ears. What just happened? They didn't just… What would happen now? Still feeling languid, she struggled to elevate herself to a standing position. She didn't even get a chance to recollect her thoughts when the door swung open, and he reappeared. He took her hand, holding it firmly in his, as they exited the Robinsons' Mansion and walked straight to the car. She was nervous as she didn't know what to expect and could not stop thinking about what would happen now._

_The whole journey from the Robinsons' Estate to the Andrews' Mansion took approximately thirty minutes. To her surprise, during the ride they just sat quietly inside the car. She had expected that they would talk, but that obviously didn't happen. If not for the hand that was holding her hand firmly and the palpable tension between them, she didn't think that anything had happened at all between them. Once they had arrived at the mansion, without even once letting go of her hand, he walked her directly to her bedroom._

_He opened the door for her to let her in as he lingered by the threshold of her bedroom. "It is late already. Please get some sleep," he told her with his gentle voice, and she could only answer in a soft hum._

_He beheld her eyes with his blue ones. "We will talk soon, Candy. I promise you." He lightly gripped her shoulder to draw her closer to him before he laid a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Sweet dream, Candy."_

A knock at the door halted her reminiscing. Candy kicked the duvet off her, pushing it to the side aimlessly, and jumped out of the bed. She darted to open the door to find Mary, her personal attendant, standing there. Mary informed her that they had started serving breakfast in the main dining room, and Mary asked whether Candy would need help to get ready. It finally dawned on Candy that she had woken up a little late than usual. After dismissing Mary, she rushed to get ready by herself. She took longer than usual to select the appropriate attire for that day as she suddenly became self-conscious on how to make herself more presentable, especially with the great chance that she would see him soon. She finally decided on a simple dress that had been given by him as a gift. She scurried to the bathroom where she proceeded with her grooming efforts.

Not too far away from the commotion that was going on inside Candy's bedroom, Archie came down the flight of stairs from the second floor and noticed Albert walking in a hurry from the opposite direction. "Good morning, uncle."

"Morning." Albert with a suitcase in his hand passed him by without even stopping and continued to bound down the stairs to the grand foyer before his figure disappeared completely from Archie's sight.

_What is going on with him?_ Archie could only stand on his spot, watching his uncle practically fly by him. He then continued his step to go downstairs to the first floor. As Archie made his way toward the main dining room, he wondered about Albert's odd behavior again. When he entered the room where breakfast would be served, he saw Aunt Elroy sitting on her seat while enjoying a cup of tea.

"Good morning, aunt," he greeted jovially as he approached Aunt Elroy. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before he went to his seat and sat down on it.

"Good morning, Archie."

Archie poured some orange juice into his empty glass. "What's going on with Alb- Uncle William, aunt?"

"What did you mean by that, Archie?" asked Aunt Elroy cautiously as she felt the anxiety return just to hear her nephew's name.

Archie quickly drank his glass of orange juice and put the half-filled glass back on the table. "He seems to be in a real hurry. Is he going anywhere?"

"I suppose he needs to leave for the office soon as George is expecting him. At least, that was what he told me." Aunt Elroy answered in an indifferent tone. She was still distressed by what had happened earlier with William.

Archie detected the reservation in her voice and wondered if Albert's peculiar behavior had anything to do with Aunt Elroy. He would not be surprised if that turned out to be the case. "Um.. I guess you are right." He reached out for a piece of bread from the basket in front of him and placed it on his plate.

As he spread boysenberry jam on his bread, he lifted his eyes to observe Aunt Elroy's face."How are you, aunt? I heard about your migraine episode. You do look a little bit paler than usual. Are you planning to see a doctor soon?"

Aunt Elroy waved her hand in the air in a display of frustration. "Heavens! It was nothing, Archie. It was just a headache. I don't know why you and William need to fuss about a trivial matter, such as a minor headache. But if you insist - William wished for me to see a doctor right away and has already arranged my appointment for today."

Before Archie could reply, a cheery female voice interrupted them. "Good morning." A fresh looking Candy in a muted green dress, walked in with a spring in her steps as she approached her seat.

"Candy!" Archie squealed happily under Aunt Elroy's stern disapproving glare.

"Good morning Great Aunt. Archie." Candy greeted them formally. She then pulled out her chair and sat down.

"Good morning, Candy." Archie threw Candy a warm smile.

A deep gruff was Aunt Elroy's only reply.

Candy's green eyes scanned the table and found that the one person whom she had been so eager to see was missing. "Huh? Where is Albert? Has he had his breakfast already?" Candy asked curiously while she tried to calm her racing heartbeat.

"Uncle seems to be in a rush to go to the office. He probably had breakfast already," explained Archie after he finished chewing the bread.

"Oh…" Candy couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. She had wanted to see Albert, but at the same time another part of her could not help but sigh with relief as she wasn't sure how she should act in front of him.

Aunt Elroy watched the exchange between the two young people in silence. She didn't feel comfortable staying there any longer, especially with Candy nearby, while the heated conversation earlier between her and her nephew William was still fresh on her mind. "I think I'm going to go to my room now and take a rest," Aunt Elroy suddenly declared as she stood up slowly from her chair. Her personal attendant immediately went to her side to assist her.

"Great Aunt - do you need me to come with you?" Candy offered kindly while pushing the chair out with her body to stand up after she threw the serviette on the table.

"No!" Aunt Elroy half shouted before she lowered her voice back to normal, "no need, Candice. I could manage. And I have Nancy here to help me. Thank you for the offer. I would take my leave now." Aunt Elroy with Nancy aiding right by her side walked out of the room as Candy pulled her chair back closer to the table.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Candy asked with concern clouding her eyes. She gestured with her hand, asking Archie to give her the glass carafe filled with orange juice.

As Archie passed the glass jug to her, he smiled to assure her. "You don't need to worry Candy. You know how Aunt Elroy is. She's one tough old lady. Don't let her appearance fool you, Candy. I'm sure she still has it in her strength to chase after you and me if she wanted to."Archie mock-threatened her.

Holding the carafe in her hand, Candy looked amused. "You are bad, Archie!" They burst in laughter.

"When are you going back to Boston, Archie?" Candy asked while filling her glass with the orange juice.

"By the end of this week," told Archie promptly, and then he quickly switched the subject and said, "by the way, Candy, Annie told me to ask you whether you would be interested to spend sometime with her tomorrow."

A broad smile appeared on Candy's face as she couldn't contain the excitement. "Really?" Her eyes sparkled in pure delight. "Oh Archie - would I be interested? Of course, I would. I'm ecstatic I can finally see her. It's been a while, you know?" rambled Candy enthusiastically.

Archie smiled at her over-excitement. "Excellent! I will phone Annie and let her know then."

Candy drank from her glass slowly and put the glass back on the table. "Oh, this is going to be so great. Thank you, Archie," she told him. She then extended her arm out to reach the basket of bread and chose one slice of wheat bread, putting it on her plate.

Archie turned his head to the side and fixed his attention on Candy. "So?" Archie dimly poked at her, his folded arms resting on the table. He, of course, would have never put his hand on the table like that if Aunt Elroy would have still been nearby.

Candy glanced briefly at him looking clueless before going back to work on her bread. "So what Archie?"

"How was the Robinsons' party? You haven't said anything about it. Did you get a chance to eat all the delicious food just as you had planned?"

Candy curved her mouth into a wide grin and answered in an enthusiastic tone while making a lot of dramatic faces, "Of course - you know me. How could I let all that scrumptious and delicious food go to waste? Oh Archie - you should have been there. The buffet choices were endless. And the dessert section - I'm salivating now just imagining them again. You really missed a lot, mister." Candy giggled.

Archie chuckled watching her funny expression. "And?" he continued prodding.

"And what?" Candy passed him a puzzled look while the bread was still on her hand.

"What else did you do?" Archie paused briefly and detected the slight change in her feature. "You didn't just eat the whole time while you were there, right? Did you even dance by any chance? I know that other than with the three of us, my brother, Anthony, and I, you were not particularly crazy about dancing at that kind of events."

Candy placed the bread back down on her plate and decided to eat it later after Archie finished interrogating her. "As a matter of fact I did dance." She stopped to heave a sigh and continued, "Almost the whole time. We actually waltzed to three full orchestral pieces." As soon as she had finished talking, she just become aware that she had casually let it slip to Archie about her night with Albert.

"No way." Archie suddenly looked very interested, leaning his body against the table to get closer to her. "So who was the lucky guy who was able to lure you onto the dance floor and still could go home without walking with a stick after dancing with you for a long time? I presume he's still alive, right Candy?" Archie asked while making fun of Candy's non-existent dancing skill.

Candy feigned a menacing glare at him. "Archie! You are terrible!"

Archie just chuckled, brushing her off, before he went back to stare persistently at her. Under his insistent gaze, she finally acquiesced and told him in a slight stutter, "Ummm….Uh… It's Albert."

Archie moved his body away from the table and straightened his back. His eyebrows were lifted high. "Albert? You mean Uncle William?"

"Yes…" she simply said, avoiding direct eye contact with him. A hint of pink started to spread across her face without her being able to prevent it from showing, and her heart started to beat uncontrollably at the mere mention of Albert's name.

Archie's mouth just hung open in surprise as he certainly had not expected that his uncle would be dancing with Candy for _that_ long in a party as prestigious as the Robinsons' Gala that had been attended by dignitaries and other high ranking individuals.

Meanwhile, several miles away from the Andrews' Estate, Albert sat on the back seat of his car as the car moved on its way along the road to the Andrews' Corporate building in the Chicago's business district. Next to him, a small diary lay unopened. It was Candy's diary.

_Candy…_

Albert recalled the time when he had found out that Candy had given Uncle William her diary, which was filled with her memories with Terry. He had been surprised, to say the least, when George had presented the diary to him in Lakewood and had no idea what to do with it. Later, after his true self had been revealed to her, she had told him that she wanted him to keep it for her. He had attempted to return it back to her once, but she had brought it back with her to Chicago and had left it on the desk inside his study. He had never asked her about the reason and had decided to just let it be, fulfilling her wish. Till this very day, he still didn't know why she would want him to keep her diary when he thought that the diary should be a sentimental treasure for her.

_Candy… Why did you give me your diary? Does this mean that you had already closed that chapter with Terry completely? Are you ready to open your heart again?_

The little kiss from her had opened the floodgates that had been holding his emotions for so long. His true feelings for her had come flowing down in a rush last night. He had harbored non-brotherly, non-platonic feelings for her for a long time. His feelings had been cultivated since that time when he had had his bout with amnesia. He had been a no one at that time, a person without memory and identity. Naturally he couldn't stop his heart to grow attach to the one person who had cared for him so willingly without any reserves or doubts. By the time he had regained his memory completely, his heart had been long gone, stolen by a certain young lady with a pair of bright, emerald orbs that could see right into his soul, and a beautiful smile that could make his heart feel light.

Due to several different reasons, he had resorted to the idea that he would be nothing but a friend to her, and yet he would continue to protect her with his own ways. With that determination in his heart, though with a heavy heart, he had left her and gone back to assume his position as the Patriarch of the Andrew. It had been easier to bury his feelings while he had been away from her. But all that had changed, once she had discovered who he really was. Once the secrets had been revealed, he had finally accepted the fact that their lives had been intertwined from the very beginning since that day he had found her as the little girl with curly blond hair bawling her eyes out on the grass of Pony Hill. Now he knew that he just couldn't escape her.

He had offered her his friendship even though deep down he had wished for more. But he had managed to keep his feelings neatly tucked inside him. It hadn't been easy, but the distance between them had helped somewhat. With his family and work obligations, he had spent most of his times either in Chicago or at the different sites he had visited during business trips, whereas she, busy with her own work helping Dr. Martin at the health clinic had stayed at the Pony's Home. Despite the distance, it was clear that they had started to grow even closer than they had been before. He had found himself opening up to her with ease as he had started to share stories from his childhood days. Before long, he had divulged to her his dreams, struggles, and fear, something so personal and intimate that he had never shared with anyone, except maybe his sister and George.

Ironically, it had to be Candy who had to remove the boulder that had blocked the spring well of his feelings by one simple kiss. He knew that he could never be the one who would take the initiative as he had decided that a long time ago. He realized now that it had all begun before they had even left for the gala when he had seen her coming down the stairs inside his home. He had distinguished the rapid acceleration in his pulse when she had smiled at him as she made her way to the bottom of the stairs. At that time, he had told himself that he should stay away from her since he had felt that he would not be able to fight against the temptation. Of course, he had not heeded his own warning. When Aunt Elroy suddenly told him that she had to leave early, he had not known whether he should thank her or not for giving him the opportunity that he just couldn't resist: to be with Candy. Ultimately, he had stayed by Candy's side, and they had danced together the whole time. Under the guise of friendly bantering, he had been able to feel relaxed being around her, and their light exchanges and teases had also detracted his mind from focusing on how desirable her lips had looked that night. But… In the end, it had been she who had shocked him into speechlessness when she had kissed him first, not the other way around.

He knew that the kiss had to mean something as she was not the type that would give a kiss freely to anyone. With renewed hope, he decided that he would tread this new path carefully with her. They needed to talk - that was clear. He had not approached her to start a conversation at all last night once they had been back at the mansion, as he had not wanted to overwhelm her. At the same time, he had to admit that he had not been ready himself since he knew that once they talked, his true feelings for her would come to light. And then, there was still the glaring fact that he could not ignore. Even if they both were willing, he could not openly court her while he was still her legal guardian.

He sighed and noticed that the car slowly came to a complete stop in front of the imposing building. He pushed all his thoughts related to Candy to the back of his mind as he picked up the diary, clutching it in his hand. He then exited the car and entered the lobby of the Andrews' Corporate Office.

Around the same time, outside the Andrews' Mansion, Candy sat on one of the wrought iron chairs in the garden with her clasped hands rested on her lap and her head tilted up facing the sky.

_Albert… I have known you all my life. You were the Prince of the Hill whom I was so fond of. You were the vagabond who had befriended me after you had saved me from the waterfall. You were the friend who had always been there for me when I needed you the most. You are my protector and my guardian. You are my best friend. Can you also be something more to me?_

Albert and Candy were separated by several miles, but they shared the same thought. This moment of reflection was what both of them needed right now.

* * *

><p>I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.<p>

I love to read feedback, and please do not hesitate to share your suggestions if you have any.

**But please be warned**, I would not think twice to remove mindless, pointless, inappropriate and offensive comments.


	4. Resolution

**It's More Than A Fairy Tale**

Within eight months or so, Candy will turn twenty-one years old. What will the months leading to her coming-of-age bring for her? 

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots or specific scenes or dialogues appear to be similar to another fic or stories, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime, and some bits and pieces I learned from the CCFS novel.

**Acknowledgement**: Without the constant support and help from the group of lovely ladies who continue to encourage, motivate, and guide me, this fic will not exist. Thank you ladies.

And special thanks goes to my beta readers.

* * *

><p><strong>Resolution<strong>

By forever

It was well into the evening hours when Albert's train arrived at the Michigan Central Station. Alighting the train that had just taken him back from a journey across the state, he was in a very sour mood. He was exhausted and in dire need of sleep. Plus, there was something that had been eating him inside for weeks now. He felt horrible. He had missed Candy so much that it nearly had driven him crazy. He had wanted to have a proper talk with her before she had to leave for Pony's Home. But suddenly, he had been buried under the amount of endless work that had been coming nonstop, as if the sky had opened and poured everything on top of him. He had missed dinner and had to stay until very late at the office. And by the time he had arrived home, the place was already dark and quiet, and he had been too tired to do anything else. Then, as if that hadn't been enough, an urgent matter that demanded his immediate attention had required him to travel across the country to the West Coast. By the time he had solved the matter, a little more than three weeks had passed by since the gala at the Robinsons'.

Albert knew Candy had gone back to Pony Hill. Just before he had to depart for his trip a few weeks ago, he had tried to find her to notify her about the unexpected trip he had to make, but she had been away with Annie. In the end, he had only been able to leave her a short note explaining his whereabouts. He hadn't been happy with that, but with the limited time he had at that time that had been all he could do. To make matters worse, once he arrived at the West Coast site, he had discovered that the issue was not that simple and had required him to stay even longer. He was so frustrated. His days had been long, and he nearly had no sleep during the nights. It was not that he had never thought about sending a letter to Candy. He had pondered that many, many times. But he hadn't known what he should write in the letter. And he certainly did not want to turn their letters into their usual friendly correspondence since it was clear that they had more serious things to discuss. He couldn't just pretend that everything was back to normal. He just couldn't - because he, more than anyone else, was aware that things between him and Candy had changed drastically after that night at the Robinsons' Gala. He had decided that it would be best to wait until he returned from his business trip before they could finally have a serious conversation. This time he would make sure that there would be no delay or further interruptions in any kind of forms. And that was the sole reason why he was in Michigan Central Station, not Chicago.

Making his way through the rush hour crowds, he exited the station. His sight was immediately greeted by his chauffeur waiting for him while opening the car's door. After leaving his luggage with his driver, he entered the car and slid to sit inside.

Settling his back comfortably against the back of the leather seat inside the car, Albert instructed his driver, "We're going to the estate directly, Winston. It is late already."

His driver looked at him briefly through the rear view mirror from inside the car. "As you say, sir." Winston started the car, causing the engine to rumble gently, and drove them away from the train station to the Andrews' Mansion in Lakewood.

By the time they arrived at the mansion, it was close to midnight. After entering his house, Albert went straight to his room. The fatigue in his body caused him to simply collapse on his bed.

The next morning, he woke up very early. After taking a light breakfast, he instructed the maid to prepare Candy's room for her visit tonight. He had every intention to bring her back to the mansion with him today. He exited the house and went outside to his car. Albert told his driver that he would be driving the car himself and would not need his assistance for today. After a few hours of driving, he finally arrived at Pony's Home.

Not long after that, he found himself standing there with a warm smile on his face when the door opened for him after a few knocks.

"Good morning Ms. Pony, Sister Lane," he greeted the two ladies in front of him, who clearly didn't expect to see him there.

"Sir William! What a nice surprise! Candy told us that you've been very busy traveling," Ms. Pony told him in an excited voice.

"Please come in." Sister Lane gestured with her hand as Ms. Pony moved away to give room for him to pass by.

He stepped inside and smiled pleasantly at them. "Did she really? Yes, it's true. Something urgent had come up, but all is well now." He turned his head around with his eyes searching, and then he turned his attention back to the two women and asked, "Would you happen to know where I can find her?"

Not too far away from the orphanage, Candy sat by the big 'father' tree with her back propping against the trunk of the tree. She took out Albert's badge from the pocket of her denim pants and held it up in front of her face.

"Prince- what do you want me to do now…"

There were just so many emotions jumbled together inside of her that she couldn't tell which one was the more dominant. After she had learned that Albert had gone that day, she had been saddened at first and had missed him terribly. After all, he had just returned from his six months long trip, and now he had disappeared again. This time had been even worse as he hadn't even bothered to tell her in person and instead just left her with nothing but a brief note. And on top of that, Albert had not even sent her a single letter, and that fact had disheartened her immensely. True, she had been very sad, but she had also been confused, worried, and angry. Obviously, she had been very angry. She had been so enraged that she could feel the anger boiling within her and made her want to yell so loud until her throat hurt. These conflicting emotions had been her faithful companions since the day Albert had left.

She put the badge back inside her pocket and took out from her other pocket a crumpled piece of paper. It was the note that he had left for her the day he had departed for his trip. She smoothed the crinkled paper with her hand and held it in her hands. She had already memorized what was written on that piece of paper by heart.

_Dear Candy,_

_I apologize for leaving without even saying goodbye to you._  
><em>An urgent matter suddenly arose, and I have to leave tonight to resolve the matter.<em>  
><em>But I assure you that the first thing I'll do once I'm back is to find you so that we can talk.<em>

_I hope to see you soon,_

_Sincerely,_

_WAA_

What kind of a letter was this? 'I hope to see you soon' sure sounded like a good promise. But how soon? A month? Half a year? She wanted to scream. _You are cruel, Albert, very cruel._

While fighting the urge to cry and scream at the same time, she stuffed the letter back into her pocket. _I'm not going to cry anymore._

No matter how many times she had tried to read between the lines there was really nothing there in that note that suggested anything about how he really felt about her. Heaving a long sigh, she tilted her head back leaning against the tree and closed her eyes. It had been several weeks now since that time. The day she had gone to the Robinsons' Gala had been the day of several firsts for her. She had her first dance with Albert. She had her first dance with her prince. And she had… She had her first kiss with him, her first real kiss, and it was with Albert, her prince. Every time she reminisced about that kiss, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She still couldn't believe that she had kissed him first, and then… He had kissed her too. A wistful smile played on her lips as she recalled how warm and soft his lips had been, moving against hers.

"You are beautiful when you smile, princess."

Her mind recognized the voice at once. _He is back._

Her eyes flew open and followed the figure of a tall blond man who had been occupying her mind day and night. He was striding toward her in his casual clothes, looking striking in a black, long sleeved sweater with a pair of dark blue denim pants.

She bounced to her feet spontaneously and was ready to run to him until she remembered that she was still very upset with him.

He saw that just for a second a gleam of happiness flashed on her face before it was replaced by a dark scowl. He stepped closer to her while she turned her head to the other side, intentionally avoiding him.

Seeing her reaction, he couldn't stop a small smile from forming on his face, and he immediately put his hand to cover his mouth to hide the smile. He cleared his throat and removed his hand from his face before saying, "I see that someone is still mad at me."

She couldn't believe that he was actually here in Pony Hill. She had been waiting for this moment for some time now. Now, she could finally yell at him for making her get tangled in an emotional mess. She turned to him and sent a menacing glare. "Fancy seeing you here, Mr. Andrew." The ironic tone in her voice was apparent. "I thought you've been _very_ busy."

This was certainly not the way he had pictured how she would welcome him. He could tell that she was utterly angry at him. What did he expect? He had left her and had not kept in touch with her through letters as he usually would. Seeing her in front of him, he realized he had truly hurt her this time.

He passed her a remorseful look. "I apologize for leaving like that, Candy. I'm sorry if I have hurt you. That was never my intention."

"But you didn't even tell me…" she muttered. The hurt was evident in her voice.

He immediately explained,"I tried. But you were not there. You were at Annie's-" He caught himself before going any further. He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep calming breath. _This isn't happening._ He didn't come all the way from California just to start a silly back and forth argument with her when there was one particular issue he wanted them to focus on. The exhaustion that had been accumulated for the past few weeks had seemed to finally affect his ability to control his emotion as he was very close to losing his usually cool demeanor. He knew he had been moody since last week, but today was not the day for his mood swing. He had to get them back on the right course to talk about what had happened at the Robinsons' Gala.

He looked directly into her eyes and said in a regretful tone, "Candy - I truly apologize for causing you pain. And please believe me - it hasn't been easy for me too. Again, I'm really sorry, and I hope you would forgive me." He paused briefly, examining her face. He noticed that the smile was still missing from her face. He swallowed the lump on his throat. He felt miserable to see her looking so upset, but they had to move on. He told her in a steadfast voice, "But now we really need to talk about something else. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, right?"

She sneered. "That's funny. I didn't think that you wanted to. I thought you've been avoiding me all this time. What happened with 'we'll talk soon, Candy, I promise you'? What is going on, Mr Andrew? You changed your mind now?" She crossed her arms against her chest.

"Candy!" He threw her a warning look. He could see now that she was obviously as agitated as he was, but he was not going to let her continue throwing tantrum now.

_Fine. If he wants to talk, then we will._ She was too tired already trying to figure out the answer herself, and despite the mixed feelings within her, she wanted to hear what he would say. Letting her hands drop to her sides, she looked away from him briefly, before she turned back to face him and asked bluntly, "What is happening to us, Albert?" She noticed a slight twitch in his visage that suggested that he was surprised.

He didn't expect that she would ask the question so easily. He had been prepared to have a long talk between them that might take them all the way back to their past encounters, but now it didn't seem to matter anymore. There was no need to beat around the bush. They could just go straight to the point. That was better, right? That would be, if he only knew how to broach the subject with her. He had to admit that he was actually feeling rather scared to discover how she would react. Regardless of how confident he could feel about himself, the ball was on her court.

"I don't know, Candy. I don't know..." he answered honestly with an air of resignation.

She gave him an exaggerated confused look. "Hmm… that's not helping. Aren't we supposed to talk about this?" There was a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

He simply agreed with her, "Yes."

"Then - Why aren't we?" The volume in her voice indicated impatience.

He wanted to say 'it's because that you had spoiled my plan, and I have no idea what to do now', but he didn't. It was not every day that he would talk to someone about this kind of things. He couldn't even remember when was the last time he was in this type of situation. His college year? He had to laugh at himself. He was known for being confident and could single-handedly close high stakes deals with ease. But now in front of a woman, he felt at a loss.

He let out a long sigh and told her in a firm voice, "We are going to, Candy. I can assure you that we're not going anywhere until we're finished talking."

She just watched him silently, waiting for him to continue.

He settled down to sit on the grass and patted the side next to him to invite her to take the spot beside him. She lowered herself down and took some time to find a comfortable sitting position.

"So - let's start by talking about what happened that night at the Robinsons' Mansion," he proposed. "How do you feel about that, Candy? Can we start with that? Are you okay with that?" he coaxed while smiling kindly at her. He noticed that she seemed to be calmer now.

She nodded her reply in silence. Feeling encouraged by her reaction, he continued, "How do you feel about that night? How do you feel after we… " He paused briefly. "After we kissed." His gentle blue eyes regarded her quietly.

Under his gaze, she couldn't help but stammer, "Umm… I… I'm not sure, Albert." She glanced away from him and looked down at the grass while pulling her bent knees toward her chest. _Does he have to ask me that now?_

His forehead creased for a second. "That's not helping, Candy. I'm sure you have to feel something. Were you happy? Were you sad? Mad? What?" He sounded almost exasperated at her passive response.

She dug the heel of her boots onto the grass and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Definitely not mad. Happy maybe…" she told him with uncertainty in her voice.

He bent his back forward to get closer to her. _Maybe?_ He observed her profile from the side. "You're not sure, Candy?" he gently prodded.

She covered her face with both hands and released a long sigh of frustration before she wailed, "Argh! Why is this so hard Albert?'

He smiled weakly at her and told her, "It's hard because we didn't expect for this to happen. It's not like we planned this."

Peeking from the small space between her two hands, she quickly nodded her head in agreement. "Ummm… I guess you're right," she said in a pensive tone as she moved her hands away from her face.

He watched her quietly and concluded that they had not moved that far from their starting point. He started to grow anxious with the slow progress they were making with the ongoing conversation and realized that he needed to be more direct with her. "Let's continue this, shall we?" He noticed her fix her attention on him and then he continued, "How do you see me Candy? How do you feel about being with me?"

"Umm… Albert. Do I have to answer that?" She looked at him sheepishly.

He suppressed the urge to sigh in annoyance. "Candy - you want us to talk, right?"

She pivoted on her spot, sitting to face his side. "But you know the answer already. You know I like being with you, Albert," she said with her innocent voice.

He tried his best not to groan in frustration. This was actually harder than he had thought. It seemed that he needed to use plain words. "Candy-" he started, "Do you like being with me enough that you can see me to be more than… " He suddenly felt the word stuck in his throat. _Now, this isn't easy at all._

"More than?" she repeated and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"More than just like right now. More than just…" he trailed for a second before he finally let out, "friends…" He didn't realize that it could be this difficult to just say the word.

She threw him a puzzled look and laughed. "You know you are more than just my friend, Albert. Remember? You're my best friend."

He couldn't stop a small snicker from escaping his mouth. "Candy… That's not what I meant." His patience was beginning to wane. He tried again and reworded his question this time. "Is that all you can see me as? I mean - have you ever thought of me as being a... man?" he asked, anxiety lacing his voice. He prayed that she would understand him this time.

After registering the question in her mind, she quickly looked away and hid her face from him.

He had not anticipated that she would react that way and didn't know whether that was a good sign or not. "Candy? Please…" he implored while touching her elbow slightly.

"Without turning her head to face him, she replied in an apprehensive tone, "Yes, Albert. I see you as a man."

The relief that washed over his face was obvious. He had to fight hard to contain his smile to hear her finally say that. His heart was bursting with so much joy that made him want to jump so high. But, a sudden thought stopped everything to a screeching halt as he was consumed by a fear that she had not completely comprehended what he had asked. She knew what he meant by 'as a man', right? He had to make sure that she knew exactly what he meant.

He took a deep breath before he asked slowly, "Did you say that because I'm your guardian?" His heart was beating fast. If she were to say yes, he didn't know what he would do.

"No," she said plainly and paused for a few seconds before adding in a low voice, "You being my guardian has nothing to do with that. I'm sorry I know I'm being disrespectful. I-"

She froze when she felt his warm palm against her cold cheek, slowly turning her face toward him. She stared directly into his clear blue eyes that shone with tenderness and almost forgot to breathe while her heart rate had increased exponentially.

"I'm happy that you see me as a man, Candy, because I don't want to be just your friend anymore," he confessed to her in a voice barely above a whisper.

She gaped in surprise upon hearing his words, and Albert let out a chuckle watching her reaction while fighting hard not to stare down at her parted lips.

"I have to say, though, I honestly don't know for sure what's going to happen in the future. But I do know one thing." He stopped briefly, glancing down to gather his courage, before he lifted his eyes to meet her green ones in an intense gaze. "I don't want this to end now."

Candy felt like she was floating in the air. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. _Albert and me. Albert, my prince and me._

With so many thoughts running in her heard, she was still speechless and couldn't seem to have either the energy or the desire to move when he shifted from his seat to shorten the distance between them. He reached out to gently hold her face in both hands, his eyes boring into hers. "Do you want this to end, Candy?" he asked her in a soft voice.

In a state of blissful daze, she shook her head incoherently and managed to reply in a throaty whisper, "...No."

A sigh of pure elation escaped him. He just then realized that he had been holding his breath waiting for her answer. That one single word coming from her mouth made him so happy that he would be perfectly content even if the world would stop spinning today.

She was still too numb to move as he studied her face carefully. He let his hands that were holding her face to slide down to the back of her neck. Her heart hammered wildly against her ribcage when she felt his thumbs move along the smooth skin of her cheeks in a soft caress, barely grazing the surface.

_God! She is so beautiful._ His original plan was to focus on their talk, and he had no intention to complicate things by doing other things that could be quiet distracting, such as touching. But with each passing second that he had spent near her, his resolve had weakened considerably, and he slowly lost his ability to control himself. And this time, he decided he was not going to fight anymore. He had waited too long for this. Without moving his eyes from her, he told her in a hoarse voice, "Candy…I'm going to kiss you now."

She stared at him blankly as if she didn't know whether she had really heard what she had just heard. The next thing she knew, she saw his face moving closer toward hers. He approached her lips slowly, but when he noticed a pair of round, emerald gems staring back at him, he stopped moving. He chuckled quietly and leaned his forehead gently against hers. "Wouldn't it be better if you close your eyes, princess?"

She blushed and quickly looked away from him, her heartbeat racing. He couldn't stop himself from smiling, being completely enthralled by her action. He placed his palm against her cheek and brought her head back slowly toward his until their foreheads touched again. She nervously lifted her eyes to meet his, and instantly found herself drowning in the sea of intense blue, her lips parting slightly. He struggled to fight a moan from escaping his throat at the enticing picture before him. As her lids lowered to a close slowly, he laid his lips gently on hers. The moment their lips touched, she unconsciously pushed her hand against his chest, and his hands moved to the back of her head holding her in place. Then, their lips started to slide against each other in an intimate embrace.

It was their second kiss. And it was every bit as amazing as their first. Their first one had been done after a moment of impulse without too much thought and consideration. But this time, there were thoughts and feelings deeply infused into the kiss. And both Albert and Candy were very conscious about what they were doing now and what this kiss would mean to them. Deep down, they both knew that the kiss that they are sharing now marked the start of a new beginning for them, a seal of a new promise.

He restrained himself not to deepen the kiss. He let his lips linger a moment longer before he pulled away from her lips. His mouth curved upward into a smile when he noticed that her eyes were still closed. Shortly, her eyes fluttered open as she saw him staring at her. She had no words to describe the incredible sensation she felt when her eyes met his clear blue ones. Locked in a gaze, smiles slowly materialized on their faces. Their faces were tinged with red hue. A second later, they moved completely away from each other.

If she ever had any doubts before about what his true intention was, the kiss had certainly pulverized those doubts to smithereens by now. She smiled demurely at him. "So…"

He returned her smile. "So?" Eyeing her, he discovered that he loved seeing her face flushed and made a note in the back of his mind that he could always kiss her to get the desired effect.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked seriously.

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a mischievous look. "I can think of a few things-"

She swatted his arm playfully for his suggestive remark. "Albert!" Her face turned red in embarrassment as he chuckled.

"Sorry. I don't know, Candy. It's not that simple, you know," he told her in a sincere tone.

She moved her head in a nod. "I know."

His voice turned somber. "I'm still your legal guardian whether you like or not. It's not proper-"

With a slight agitation in her voice, she jumped in, "I know. You don't need to remind me of that." She looked down, suddenly feeling awful for being in this predicament with him.

"I'm sorry." He gave her a sympathetic smile.

She turned crestfallen. "I shouldn't have done that! If I didn't do that, we would probably not be in this kind of situation," she said, referring to her impulsive kiss that had started everything.

The smile vanished from his face. "Are you saying that you regret everything that happened now?" he asked with clear apprehension in his voice.

She shook her head. "I wish I could say that, but I can't. I don't regret it." She looked at him, and he smiled with relief.

"Then don't ever regret it," he appealed to her firmly. "There's away…" he trailed in a hopeful tone.

"What are you saying?"

"Candy - your twenty-first birthday is coming in a few months. By then you'll become of age and will be no longer under my care." He smiled at her with a knowing look on his face.

Her eyes grew wide in understanding. "Are you saying…"

"Yes, Candy. We just have to wait for a few more months before we can formalize our courtship."

She didn't know whether she should be happy to hear that or not. On one hand, she was happy to get the confirmation that he wanted to court her openly, but at the same time she was discouraged by the fact that they had to wait for months before that could happen. She didn't know if she could endure to wait that long. _Do I even want to wait?_

She turned on her spot, facing away from him, as she couldn't stop the disappointment from seeping out. "In the meantime…" She intentionally let her sentence hang unfinished.

Watching her, he smiled and felt pleased as she appeared to be less than enthusiastic with the idea of delaying the new phase of their relationship. He extended his arms and wrapped them around her waist while pulling her backward toward him. At first, she stiffened in surprise with the sudden movement before she slowly relaxed into his arms and put her hands on top of his.

He perched his chin on her shoulder. "In the meantime... we're just not going to tell anyone." She turned her neck to see him as her eyes sparkled in astonishment at what he had just suggested, something that she didn't expect at all. He moved his mouth closer to her ear, barely touching it. "They won't know, if no one tells them," he whispered against her ear.

Her face instantly became hot when she felt his warm breath against her ear, and the deep rumble from his voice sent shivers down the spine of her back.

She had known him for a long time now, and it was not that they had never touched before. On the contrary, they had shared hugs and chaste kisses practically every time they had met in the past. But to be enveloped in his strong arms, to hear his soft voice against her ear, and to be kissed by his lips made her feel something that she thought she could never feel before with anyone. Now, to know that they're going to keep their relationship a secret for some time… As she tried to envision what they would do in their next encounter, her mind was filled with thoughts and images that caused funny tingles to spread across her body and made her face turn bright red.

"Do you want to come with me to Lakewood?" His voice ceased her musing.

"Wh - what?" she stuttered as she was still reeling from the momentary trance.

He observed her face curiously, wondering what had made her so flustered, and repeated the question,"You want to come with me to Lakewood?"

She pushed all the not so innocent thoughts forcefully out of her mind and refocused her attention on him. "Lakewood?"

He hoisted himself up from the ground to a standing position while holding her by the arm to help her rise to her feet.

She lightly patted the back of her pants to remove the dirt on them. "Do I have to?"

He smirked. "Oh! I forgot to tell you that I wasn't asking earlier - it's an order."

"What?" She threw him an annoyed look. "Then I'm not coming, Sir William. Good day." She huffed and turned away from him. She walked away, stomping her feet with arms folded against her chest.

He laughed watching her. His heart was overwhelmed by the happiness within it. _Never change, Candy. Never change, my princess._

He ran to her and grabbed her by the waist before lifting her petite body into his arms.

She yelped, "Albert?" In reflex, she clung to him, roping her arms around his neck.

"You're coming with me, princess, whether you like it or not," he told her with humor in his eyes.

"Albert - put me down in this instant!" Despite the threat in her voice, her eyes were actually smiling at him.

He laughed merrily and gazed into her big emerald eyes. He lowered her slowly to the ground but never letting go of her completely as his hands lingered on her hips, and she still clutched to him with her arms twining around his neck, causing him to bend forward slightly. The smile slowly disappeared from their faces. Their eyes locked in a warm gaze. She slowly closed her eyes when his face descended closer to hers. His lips met hers in a gentle, sweet kiss.

Pulling away from her lips, he murmured with his warm breath floating across her face, "So I guess, you are coming with me then…"

She grinned, her cheeks glowing with a hint of rose color. "How could I say no to you, prince."

He laughed while removing his hands from her as she also disentangled herself from him.

He just couldn't believe that he had willingly let someone call him 'prince'. He hated that name. But only for her, only for his angel, his princess, he would allow it. He had to admit that coming from her mouth the word didn't sound bad at all, and he kind of liked it actually. After all, he was willing to do anything just to see that beautiful smile of hers. He pushed down the anxiety that slowly came to surface. This was just the beginning for them, and they still had a long way to go. It was obvious that they had not finished talking, and they still had plenty of things to talk about. He decided that they could do that later, preferably in a more crowded place so that he would not get so easily distracted by her proximity again like today. But for now, he just wanted to revel in this moment of bliss between them.

"That's the third one. Or is that the fourth…" Her mumbling brought him out of his reverie.

"What are you doing?" he asked with mild interest on his face.

"I was just counting how many times we kissed already," she said without batting an eyelash.

He half grinned "Is that right?" The young lady in front of him just could never stop to fascinate him. "Are you really going to keep a tally on our kisses?" he asked again clearly looking amused.

She smiled shyly and nodded in response.

"You probably don't want to do that, Candy-" He leaned down closer to her ear and whispered in a husky voice, "…since I"m going to make sure that you wouldn't be able to keep up with the counting."

Her face became beet red instantly. "Albert!"

He laughed and grasped her hand tightly, intertwining their fingers together. "Shall we go back and pick up your belonging now? It's still a long drive from here to Lakewood. I don't want us to arrive too late."

She looked up and nodded at him while smiling widely.

Holding hands, they started their trek back to the Pony's Home. Their joyful laughter could be heard from a distance away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>A beautiful fanart of Albert and Candy drawn by Nachi inspired me to write one scene in 'Resolution'.

I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

I love to read feedback, and please do not hesitate to share your suggestions if you have any.

**But please be warned**, I would not think twice to remove mindless, pointless, inappropriate and offensive comments.


	5. Euphoria

**It's More Than A Fairy Tale**

Within eight months or so, Candy will turn twenty-one years old. What will the months leading to her coming-of-age bring for her?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots or specific scenes or dialogues appear to be similar to another fic or stories, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime, and some bits and pieces I learned from the CCFS novel.

**Acknowledgement**: Without the constant support and help from the group of lovely ladies who continue to encourage, motivate, and guide me, this fic will not exist. Thank you ladies.

And special thanks goes to my beta readers.

* * *

><p><strong>Euphoria<strong>

By forever

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Despite the frigid temperature outside, the sun shone brightly with a few, wispy clouds hovering around it. The air that morning was calm in contrast to what had happened last night when a late-fall storm had passed by. Weekends were usually Candy's favorite time. She would spend Friday and Saturday nights at the Andrews' Mansion in Chicago. And Saturday mornings would be the time for her to take a leisure walk in the garden with him. But not today.

Inside her warm and cozy room, she sat by the desk, slouching against the back of a chair, with arms folded against her chest and a persistent pout on her face. Her desk was cluttered with crumpled pieces of paper.

She suddenly jumped to her feet, waving a fist in the air. She ran towards her balcony door, yanked it open, and stepped outside not minding the freezing temperature, even though she was only donning her sleeping robe on top of her thin pajamas. She took a deep, long breath before she screamed at the top of her lungs, "William Albert Andrew! I lov…"

Immediately she slapped a hand over her mouth. _What am I going to say?_ She was supposed to say 'I hate you', but another words escaped her mouth instead.

She bowed her head and sighed in defeat. She then dragged her feet back into her room. After closing the balcony door, she walked back to her desk and threw herself onto the chair.

_Argh! _She was so mad. Livid beyond belief. How could he do this to her? He promised that he was only going to be away for a week, and now? The third week was approaching, and there was still no letter from him in sight. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

After pushing the balls of paper away from the desk onto the wooden floor, she took a new, clean sheet of paper from the stack that was sitting on her desk and grabbed a pen. Holding the pen firmly in her right hand, she began writing.

_Dear,_

_Mr. William Albert Andrew._

_I am Candy, your Sweet Candy, remember? I hope you do. Because I still remember you , and I still perfectly remember a certain someone saying something about not_

A knock at the door suddenly disturbed her train of thoughts. At first, she ignored it and tried to get back to her writing again as another knock interrupted her again.

"Please come in," she told the persistent knocker absent-mindedly, without lifting her head away from the piece of paper in front of her.

Without too much thoughts, she went back to her work as she was eager to finish the letter. She heard the door was being opened slowly. Thinking that it was probably one of the maids who came to clean the room, she resumed her writing.

"Hi Candy."

She froze.

_No. That can't be._

_That voice. That voice that I love so much._

Instantly, she abandoned what she was doing and stood up from her chair, nearly knocking the chair down to the floor in the process. She glanced toward the door hesitantly, feeling afraid that it had all only been in her imagination. She slowly turned her body toward the door.

When her eyes met his striking blue ones, she was suddenly consumed by an unknown power that rooted her to the ground. In a normal situation, she would have run to him and pulled him to her in a big hug. But this was not a normal situation. There was nothing normal about now...

Albert had taken various roles in the different stages of her life, and with that he had evoked different types of emotions within her. But the feeling she had now when…

Her heart hammered hard against her ribcage as he gazed at her with longing from across the room. Her breathing had stopped for a second when he, after carelessly tossing a big bouquet of flowers to the side, walked hurriedly to her in giant steps to remove the distance between them and pulled her into his arms in a passionate embrace. And her whole body was pervaded by extreme heat that melted her to the core as his hot mouth finally claimed hers in a searing kiss.

This feeling, this new feeling that she had now could only be described as… Euphoria.

_Yes. This is definitely how euphoria feels like._

And just like that her anger had vanished.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for those who have taken the time to read and leave review. I really appreciate it.<br>_

I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

I love to read feedback, and please do not hesitate to share your suggestions if you have any.

**But please be warned**, I would not think twice to remove mindless, pointless, inappropriate and offensive comments.


	6. Deal: His

**Author's Note:** Hi Candy Candy fans all over the word! I'm happy to share my fic with you. I was actually quite nervous to start writing again after a long time of hiatus. And this fic is obviously my first Candy Candy fanfic. I'm glad I found a group of lovely ladies who share my passion, and they have been my constant source of support and motivation. Without them, this fic will never exist. And last but not least, I want to express my gratitude to you, readers. Thank you for your support, and I appreciate all the feedback - this goes to you too, silent reader. I will continue to write as long as the ideas continue to flow into me. In the mean time, please enjoy the latest addition to the collection - forever-

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots or specific scenes or dialogues appears to be similar to another fic or stories, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime, and I also included some bits and pieces I learned from the CCFS novel.

**Acknowledgement**: Without the constant support and help from the group of lovely ladies who continue to encourage, motivate, and guide me, this fic will not exist. Thank you ladies.

And special thanks goes to my beta readers.

* * *

><p><strong>Deal<strong>

By forever

The frosty winter days in Chicago were approaching fast, and that could be proven by the traces of snow still dispersed on the ground outside, remnants from the first snowfall of the year that had come down last night.

Candy followed Mary as the maid led her through the long corridor on the second floor inside the Andrews' Mansion. It was already past dinner hours. Earlier, Candy had been in her room reading a book waiting for Albert to come back from the office when Mary had come by and had informed her that she had been summoned by the master to come to his study. Candy wasn't sure what this was all about. Why did she need to meet Albert in his study? Usually, he would just knock on her door once he was finished with his work matters, and together they would then go either to the library or the music room to chat to catch up about their week, and later if they were hungry they would go down to the kitchen to scavenge for night snacks.

Once they reached the first door located on the wing that faced the garden in the back of the mansion, they stopped. Mary knocked on the door three times. After a quick reply that gave them the consent to enter, Mary opened the door, and she stepped aside to let Candy walk in first. The maid trailed behind Candy as they both entered the study. Candy advanced a couple more steps forward while Mary just stood on her spot.

"You expected to see me, Albert?" Candy asked as she saw Albert sitting on his chair with his arms resting casually on the desk. He still wore his work attire, a fine white shirt with a navy blue tie, a black suit vest and pants while his suit jacket lying on the adjacent leather settee . He looked at them with an unreadable expression on his face.

Albert shifted his attention to the maid and offered her a grateful smile. "Thank you, Mary."

"My pleasure, sir. I will take my leave now. With permission." Mary made a small bow and turned on her heel to exit the study.

Albert waited until the door closed completely with a click before he diverted his focus back on Candy and watched her with the same stoic look. He beckoned her from his seat using his formal tone, "Come Candy."

She was confused with his cool demeanor toward her, but without asking she obeyed him and approached his desk. When she was within an arm reach, he turned his chair toward her, encircled her small waist with his arm, and scooped her into his lap.

"Albert!" she exclaimed in surprise as she felt her heart jump out of her chest.

The rumble from his chuckles reached her ears as he turned her sideways on his lap. The movement caused her to automatically snake her arms around his shoulder for support. His normal tender smile was back replacing the impassive look he wore earlier. "Shhhh…" he pressed a finger on her lips to quiet her. His hand, resting firmly on her back, held her in place.

His proximity combined with his finger on her lips caused Candy to hold her breath in. Without removing the finger from her lips, he observed her face intently as she sat still unmoving. He moved his gaze to focus on her pink lips and ran his thumb along her moist, bottom lip. Before she could even react, he drew her face to his as he slanted his mouth to press it firmly against hers in a sizzling kiss. Candy gasped in response, but the sound was swallowed by Albert's mouth on hers as he continued his exploration on her mouth. Albert nibbled on her bottom lip lightly before he detached his lips completely from hers. He knew as much as he wanted to continue kissing her, if he didn't stop now, it would be very difficult for him to stop later.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he said in a half whisper, "I've missed you so much, Candy." He looked at her with eyes overflowing with affection that made her heart skip a beat as his hand traveled down her back to rest on her hip.

While trying to regain her normal breathing rate, she tightened her hold around him and managed to whisper, "Me too Albert."

Her heartbeat raced as she still reeled from the kiss that he had just given her. She had never thought that a kiss could make her feel this good. She didn't know whether it had only been in her imagination or not. But it certainly felt that each kiss he had given her had become more intense overtime.

They exchanged a quick smile before she asked him, "Are you still busy, Albert? Is that why you wanted me to come meet you in the study? I didn't want to bother you, if you're really busy."

He tapped the tip of her nose lightly with his index finger and smiled. "For you I will always have time, Candy. Why wouldn't I have time for my own girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" She looked genuinely confused, her eyes looking lost.

He was taken aback by the inflection in her pitch and the puzzled look on her face. "You do know that you are my girlfriend, right? And that I treat you as such." He searched her face.

"Really? But I thought you are my guardian," she said looking at him with her innocent eyes.

He almost slapped a hand against his forehead after hearing her comment. He actually couldn't tell whether she had been joking or not. She had to be joking. She couldn't be serious about this. "Candy! You should know by now that I have stopped acting as your guardian from a long time ago. Do I need to convince you more, perhaps?" Without waiting for her reply, he brought his face closer to hers as his eyes fixed on her lips.

Her green eyes grew wide once she realized what he intended to do. "Huh? Ba-wh-a- Albert!"

Suddenly, she felt the weight of his head on the crook of her neck, his nose pressing the base of her throat. Candy couldn't move because of the shock that was generated by his moist mouth touching her sensitive skin. Then, she sensed a gentle trembling movement against her. Immediately, she pushed his face away from her neck with her hand, and she uncovered that he had been struggling to stifle his laughter. She groaned in annoyance while he tried not to look directly at her, one hand covering his mouth to contain the fits of chuckles. She continued sending him her glare as his laughing gradually subsided. She was positive that he had been laughing at her.

She looked so adorable that he feared that if they stayed there longer he would be tempted to continue where he had left off. He leaned his face toward hers quickly to steal a small peck from her lips before he pulled her to stand on the floor next to him. "Let's go."

Her mind didn't even have time to process that last kiss he had just given her when she felt his hand gripping hers. He dragged her behind him as they moved out of the study, and he led her along the hallway.

"Where are we going?" She thought that Albert had been acting quite unusual today, and she had no idea what he was planning now.

"To the ballroom of course," he merely told her as he continued to take her through the second floor corridor toward the stairs.

She halted her steps and freed her hand from his. "What?"

He stepped closer to her and explained, "Your dance lesson, remember? We have a deal."

"Dance lesson? Deal?" she repeated looking completely at a loss.

"Yes our deal, Miss Andrew. Do I need to remind you? I'm sure you remember the Robinsons' Gala." He observed her face and had to repress his laughter when he noticed the comical expression on her face.

The second he mentioned the gala her face turned bright red as she remembered perfectly what had happened that night - that was the first time that they had shared something more than just a chaste, friendly kiss. Then, she looked at him in disbelief as she vaguely remembered the deal they had made when they had been dancing at the gala a few weeks ago. "I thought you were joking then."

He grinned. "Now you know I wasn't," he simply stated. "Come on." He caught her wrist and held it firmly with his hand as he tugged her along with him.

Abruptly, Candy jerked her arm and stopped him from walking further. "Wait a minute. Does this mean I also have to fulfill my part of the deal? And if I remember correctly, my part would constitute of me accompanying you to all the events that you would be attending."

He grinned. "Well, of course, dear. And as a matter of fact we have one that we will attend tomorrow night. We need to make sure that we are well prepared, don't you think?"

She gawked and tried to protest. "But I-"

She left her sentence unfinished when he let go of her hand and made a gallant bow similar to the one he had performed at the Robinsons' Gala. He extended his hand to her. "Shall we, my lady? Your lessons await." He laughed as he saw her dumbfounded face.

Next time she would remember that she should never make a deal whether it was in jest or not with a certain William Albert Andrew.

"You know it's not that bad." They stepped down the stairs to reach the first floor where the ballroom was located.

"It's easy for you to say," she muttered darkly. She knew she was overreacting but she didn't like the fact that he had tricked her into this.

"Candy, as I'm sure you should be convinced by now, you are technically my girlfriend. Of course, I would want you to be the one that accompanies me to parties. Or would you rather I go with someone else?" They stopped in front of the closed tall double door.

"Don't you dare, Sir William Albert Andrew." She glared menacingly at him as he laughed lightly.

"Well, I'm glad we have reached an agreement, Miss Andrew. I promise you that you would find the dance lesson to your liking, my lady." He smiled triumphantly as he opened the door to the large empty ballroom. Holding the door with his hand, he gestured with his head to urge her to step inside. She watched him smirk and knew right away that it would be a loss cause now for her to try to escape. Sighing loudly, she stomped her feet, walking inside the big empty room.

He laughed as he pulled the door to a close. "A deal is a deal, dear."

To Be Continued

**Author's Remark:** Well, readers, this is actually not the end for 'Deal'. I hate to break it apart, but I decided to do that to hopefully help increase your reading pleasure. _Stay tuned for Deal Part II_ -forever-

* * *

><p>I hope you would enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.<p>

I love to read feedback, and please do not hesitate to share your suggestions if you have any.

**But please be warned**, I would not think twice to remove mindless, pointless, inappropriate and offensive comments.


	7. Deal: Hers

**Author's Note:** So, here is the continuation of Deal. This part is significantly longer than the first one. I just hope that you will find this to be as entertaining as the others. Please enjoy. - forever-

I would like to **dedicate** Deal: Hers to all my reviewers: charmichan, Ms Puddleglum, rosial, EnakaT, liliana, Galaxylam84, candy2, mushita, tina chou, janja8, and LKK FANS (thanks for the song LKK FANS. I agree with you the lyrics fit perfectly with 'Resolution').

This part goes to you, reviewers. I truly appreciate you for taking the time to read and leave me a review. I hope you would continue reading this fic until its conclusion. Thank you again. -forever-

cccccccccccccccccccccccc

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime, and I also included some bits and pieces I learned from the CCFS novel.

**Acknowledgement**: Without the constant support and help from the group of lovely ladies who continue to encourage, motivate, and guide me, this fic will not exist. Thank you ladies.

And special thanks goes to my beta readers.

cccccccccccccccccccccccc

**Deal**

By forever

The Durmotts' Estate was the venue where all the socialites of Chicago gathered in the Saturday evening for a grand soiree in the middle of the December month. The best of the best, the cream of the top were all meshed in glitz and glamor as they stepped out of their luxury vehicles, parading in the most recent haute couture fashions.

Clasping her fine silk gown to raise the hem slightly above the ground, Aunt Elroy carefully made her way up the staircase that led into the main door of the mansion. As Aunt Elroy made her entrance into the grand foyer gracefully, her personal attendant Nancy followed her closely from behind. All the while, Aunt Elroy's stoic mask was firmly put in place and gave no indication to the ongoing turmoil inside of her, whereas, in reality, Aunt Elroy was absolutely livid. She had arrived very late, and her nephew was the one to blame. _What was William thinking?_

"Good evening, Madam Elroy," the House of Durmotts' butler greeted them.

Nancy helped Aunt Elroy with removing her thick cashmere coat and handed the coat to the valet. As Aunt Elroy and Nancy continued their steps inside, Aunt Elroy's mind drifted back to the argument between her and her nephew that had taken place earlier in his study, a heated debate that had eventually caused her to fail in being punctual tonight.

_"You must be joking, William. You cannot be serious!" Her voice had gone up in volume by the time she had finished talking._

_Her nephew stood up from his seat and picked up the jacket that hung on the back of the chair. Then he approached her. "Do I look like I'm joking right now, aunt? And why could this be a problem? Candy is after all my ward, isn't she, aunt? You yourself have kept reminding me of the fact that I'm her guardian. So tonight I don't see why I can't perform my duty as her guardian and escort her to the party." _

_She lifted her shaking finger in a gesture of anger. "If you think you can leave this house and bring her with you as your partner, you are quite mistaken, William." She sent him a glare, challenging him._

_To her chagrin, her nephew had the nerve to scoff. "Do you think I really care about going to this event? I would be more than happy if you rather have me stay at home tonight. I'm sure I can think of something more productive than consorting with people that I only know by names whose only interest is to get their names on the roster of Andrews' potential partners."_

_Her nephew did not just say that. Who did he think he was? Disrespectful behavior was one she could not tolerate. "William!"_

_He stared back at her with an unyielding look on his face. "Enough, aunt! This is getting out of hand. I have made up my mind, and I'm not asking for your consent. And now, if you please excuse me, I have a party I must attend. Good day, aunt." Clutching the jacket over his shoulder, he turned on his heel and walked hurriedly toward the door as she seethed with anger watching the door swing to a close._

A deep baritone voice brought Aunt Elroy back from her quick stupor. "Madam Elroy - good evening." She turned to her side as a stout, older gentleman accompanied by a tall, dark haired young woman made their way slowly toward her. Aunt Elroy quickly dismissed Nancy before she turned to face the finely dressed man and his companion who stood right in front of her.

"Good evening, Sir Harold," Aunt Elroy greeted and made a slight bow. Her eyes immediately caught the beautiful young lady standing next to Sir Harold.

Aunt Elroy cocked her head to the side to point toward the young woman that accompanied Sir Harold. "And this is?"

"My youngest daughter, Caroline McCullough," Sir Harold made the introduction, turning to look at his beautiful dark haired companion. "Caroline, dear, this is Madam Elroy Andrew."

Caroline seemed to flinch very slightly when she heard the last name that sounded very familiar to her ears, but she quickly concealed it by smiling politely at Aunt Elroy.

Caroline moved her head down elegantly to express her respect to Aunt Elroy. "I am pleased to meet you, Madam Elroy."

Aunt Elroy smiled pleasantly while she carefully eyed the fine young lady standing in front of her and made a quick assessment in her mind, a plan churning in her head.

Away from the festivity that happened inside the Durmotts' House, inside a moving car, Albert instructed his driver to drive the car to the parking area after letting George off the car earlier at the guest drop off zone. George would question his decision later, no doubt, but Albert did not want to think about that now. He was still quite furious with his aunt for conveniently assigning George to come with Candy and him in the car. Did she think that he needed a chaperon now? He would have to have another talk with his aunt soon. But for now the most important thing was… to take care of his dearest princess. He glanced to his left and caught the sight of her from the corner of his eye. She appeared to be sitting quietly. But he would not allow himself to be deceived by the look; he knew for certain that she was actually very distressed. The way she had clenched and unclenched her hands together during the whole car ride was a solid proof. The car finally rolled to a complete stop.

"Could you please leave us alone for now, Bernard?" he told his driver in a polite tone.

"As you wish, sir." Bernard switched off the engine and promptly exited the car to give the two occupants of the car privacy. It was none of his business of what his master would do with his so-called protege.

Albert turned to face Candy and took both of her hands into his, giving them a gentle squeeze. "You will be okay, Candy."

His soothing voice touched her heart, and she raised her anxious green eyes to meet his calm blue ones. "But Great Aunt looked very upset, Albert. Maybe I should just stay here," she told him with an air of resignation.

He cast her a pleading look. "Candy - Please, I want you to be with me inside the mansion where the party is going on, not inside the car. You are my date for tonight."

She was gripped by insecurity as the condemning glare from Aunt Elroy haunted her mind. "Albert -"

A flash of uncertainty marring her face made him realize that he needed to do more to convince her. He lifted her hand slowly and pressed her palm against his cheek. Then, he moved his lips to brush lightly along her palm and carried his lips down to her wrist where he dropped tiny kisses on the skin very gently, his clear blue eyes boring into hers. Her pulse beat erratically upon his ministrations.

"Please, princess - I just want my girlfriend to be nearby," he implored, his lips brushing lightly against her skin.

When he was being like right now, there was nothing she could do but relent. How could she not? "Albert-" she started to utter under his constant gaze that made her easily lose her train of thoughts. "I..."

He knew right away what she was about to say, and he gave her a tender smile. "Thank you, Candy." He moved her hand that was still pressed against his cheek and held it by the finger, turning it slightly toward his mouth before he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. She could only stare at him in awe with a dazed smile on her face. _He is truly my prince._

He released her hand and eyed her carefully. She was even more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. He fought the sudden urge to just drive away from there and take her somewhere else. "We better get out of here soon. If not, I might change my mind and kiss you here. I hate to ruin your makeup now after all the efforts you put in it."

Instantly, an embarrassed smile appeared on her face, her cheeks turning pink. "Albert!"

He laughed as he helped her with her winter coat. At least, the smile was back on her face, and that was what really mattered to him. He fixed the collar on her coat and leaned forward to press his lips lightly to her temple. "Shall we, princess?" He grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. Albert extended his hand to Candy to help her exit the car. He held her hand firmly in his as they walked from the car toward the front of the mansion. They stopped their steps right before the door as she tried to free her hand from his. He used his other hand to grab hers and twined it around his forearm while giving her a reassuring smile. "Are you ready?" She returned his smile and nodded her head.

Aunt Elroy saw Albert and Candy walk in, and so did the other guests who loitered in the reception area as their eyes moved at once to focus on the blond couple who just made their grand entrance. Aunt Elroy had to admit that the two of them made quite a stunning pair. Candy was dressed in the finest of the finest from head to toe. Her intricate deep burgundy gown that flared to slightly above her ankle was made of imported fine silk and tailored by the most popular French designer. Her curly blond tresses were pulled up neatly into an elegant French chignon and held in place by a pair of diamond-crusted barrette. She looked radiant with only a touch of makeup to enhance her beauty even more, and next to her, a tall blond man stood looking magnificent in his exquisite Italian designed black tuxedo suit.

"There he is, my nephew, the current head of the Andrews," Aunt Elroy announced proudly to her two companions, gesturing with her head.

Her other companions simultaneously turned their heads toward the grand foyer, facing the back of the blond pair. "Who is the young lady next to him? Have I seen her anywhere before?" Sir Harold wondered out loud seemingly very curious.

"She is his protege - Candice," Aunt Elroy explained in an indifferent tone.

Sir Harold lifted his eyebrows in a display of incredulity. "You did not just say that your young, unmarried nephew is a legal guardian to a young, beautiful woman?"

Aunt Elroy shifted her attention toward the man."That is exactly what I said, Harold. He is her legal guardian."

Sir Harold looked astounded while Caroline seemed to be pondering something.

Albert with Candy standing right next to him was about to cross to the reception area when a familiar voice called him, "William."

Recognizing the owner of the voice instantly, Albert heaved a long sigh of frustration and glanced over his shoulder to locate the source of the voice. His aunt, accompanied by two other guests, was not too far away from where they stood. He turned back toward Candy, and their eyes met. She appeared to be worried. "Let's see what my aunt really wants now," he suggested as he offered his elbow to her. She could only manage a weak nod while linking her arm around his elbow. With apparent reluctance in their steps, Albert and Candy proceeded to move in the direction where Aunt Elroy was.

"My dear nephew - come here, please," Aunt Elroy urged enthusiastically. "I would like to introduce you to these two fine individuals."

"Good evening, aunt, " Albert said in a controlled tone with a polite smile on his face. He just needed to be civil with her tonight.

"Good evening, Great Aunt," Candy greeted formally.

To Candy's and Albert's dismay, Aunt Elroy deliberately ignored her and continued, "William - here is- "

Hearing the name, Caroline abruptly took a step forward, and her mouth opened wide in surprise to see the man before her. "William?" she called out hesitantly.

Albert processed the woman's voice in his brain as his eyes widened in recognition. "Caroline? Is that you?" A smile appeared on Albert's face as he stared at the dark haired woman in front of him.

Candy immediately perceived the way Albert smiled at the woman in front of him was not the same way when he usually smiled to his business partner. The familiarity between Albert and the woman was quite obvious.

"Have you two met before?" Aunt Elroy asked with unveiled excitement in her voice while Sir Harold watched the exchange silently with great interest.

"Yes, of course. She was a friend from my college days in London," Albert simply replied as he exchanged another smile with Caroline.

"We weren't technically just friends, William," Caroline corrected him.

Albert let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Oh right, how could I forget? You were a _good_ friend, Caroline." Caroline and Albert joined in laughter.

Candy didn't believe that the two were only good friends. She presumed there must be something more between them. The woman was beautiful - there could be no other way to describe her. She had fine, long dark brown hair that ran to her lower back. Her eyes were a striking pair of blue gems with a hue that was similar to Albert's. She was tall and slender, the satin dress wrapping her female contour perfectly.

Watching how Albert and the woman could talk with ease, Candy suddenly felt self-conscious and uncomfortable as she absently tightened her hold on Albert's arm. Albert noticed what happened right away as he glanced toward Candy. Candy had been very quiet.

"Caroline - I would like to introduce you to my… um… Candice White Andrew." Albert started the introduction before he stumbled toward the last part. He just couldn't say the word, and he didn't want to. Aunt Elroy cast Albert a suspicious look that he just ignored completely.

Caroline took another step closer toward Candy and Albert. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Andrew. I believe you are William's protege, am I correct?" Caroline offered her hand to Candy while passing Candy a kind smile, but Candy didn't take Caroline's hand, instead she just stood there with her mouth slightly opened as if she wanted to say something but nothing came out.

A look of surprise crossed Albert's face as he didn't expect Caroline to ask that question so easily. He looked briefly toward Candy and noted how still she was. Candy wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Since the debacle with Neil a couple years back, most of the high society of Chicago had known Albert as her guardian, and naturally she was used to be addressed as his protege. But now things had changed. Last night, she thought that it had been strange when Albert referred to her as his girlfriend, but now she realized she didn't want to be introduced as anything else but his girlfriend and definitely not his protege.

Albert sensed Candy's discomfort right away, but he didn't know what he could do to appease her while they stood in front of Aunt Elroy who watched his every moves. He felt trapped. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Of course, she is," Aunt Elroy suddenly chimed in with her loud voice, cutting Albert's off. She brushed off Albert's irritated look with a complacent smile on her face.

Caroline pulled her hand back slowly, looking at a loss. As she peered at the young blond-haired lady before her, Caroline knew she had missed something but couldn't tell what. All the while, Sir Harold just stood mutely on his spot observing the scene before him.

Assessing the situation, Aunt Elroy decided to move her plan into action. "Candice dear, would you mind getting me a glass of water?" Aunt Elroy asked while smiling sweetly at Candy.

Candy was left in utter shock; Aunt Elroy had never smiled like that at her before.

In a half-trance state, Candy raised her eyes slowly toward Aunt Elroy's before she removed her arm quickly from Albert and walked away with haste from there.

Sending Aunt Elroy an angry glare, Albert turned on his heel to pursue after Candy, but Aunt Elroy's firm voice stopped him. "William - I believe you have not been formally introduced to Sir Harold here-" Now Albert knew for sure that he was trapped as he gritted his teeth to contain his frustration.

Pacing hurriedly in small steps, Candy tried to breathe normally to calm down. There was no way she would return to bring the glass of water to Aunt Elroy. And she didn't think that Aunt Elroy would want her to be there anyway.

Candy tapped the shoulder of one of the servants. "Miss?"

The female servant turned to face Candy. "Can I help you , miss?"

"Could you please deliver a glass of water to my aunt? She is in that blue dress right there." Candy told her while pointing to give a direction to where Aunt Elroy was located. From a far she could see the conversation went along just fine without her. She couldn't see Albert's face as his back was to her, but she could clearly spot the bright smile on the face of the beautiful lady standing across him.

"That would not be a problem, miss, " the servant confirmed.

Shifting her focus back at the female attendant, Candy smiled weakly. "Thank you very much."

"My pleasure."

Not long after she had made sure that Aunt Elroy received her glass of water, Candy found herself walking fast along the long promenade. She had ambled her way out of the main hall and ended up here. She felt suffocated and needed a fresh air. Relief crossed her face as she finally saw the glass doors that led to the garden outside. She opened the door and stepped outside. She stopped a couple of steps away from where she had just come from and sat on a wooden bench.

Gala, ball, soiree, there were all the same to her - each of them was a socialite gathering event. This was not the first time she had attended this type of affair. As someone who carried a last name as prestigious as Andrew, she had been given the luxury to attend several socialite events. Fine clothes and refined manners were tangible elements from a world that Albert lived in, and it was only normal that he wanted her to be in it also since they were now in a sense a couple. But she just couldn't ignore the feeling that she didn't belong here. Regardless of her illustrious last name, Candy was still the modest orphan girl from Pony's Home, unlike someone as cultured as Miss Caroline.

And who was that Miss Caroline? Albert had never told her anything about the existence of Miss Caroline. She felt her fingers suddenly grow numb and her cheeks freeze as she finally realized that she had not worn her coat. She rubbed her hands together vigorously and blew hot air from her mouth to keep warm. Then, she cupped her hands and placed it on the bottom half of her face to generate some heat for her frozen cheeks and nose. _Aren't you smart Candy, running away to the garden during the winter month and only wearing your flimsy dress?_

"There you are."

She jerked her head to the side to see his tall frame moving closer to her. She didn't expect that he would find her so fast. How did he escape from Aunt Elroy?

He took a couple of steps toward her. "Is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" she snapped without looking directly at him.

He winced at her reaction. It did not take a genius to deduce that she was rather upset. He surveyed the area and noticed the pile of melted snow around the dirt. As he felt the chilly air seeping through his clothes and penetrating into his bone, he rubbed his hands along his upper arms. "Candy - it's freezing out here! Why are you even out here? Why don't we come back inside? I don't want you to get sick."

"I'm just not feeling too well, Albert. You know me. I like the fresh air," she told him while forcing a smile on her face, even when her teeth were chattering.

It was so obvious that she had lied. Knowing how stubborn she could be, he had to poke his brain to think of something that could help her open up to him. He unbuttoned his tuxedo jacket and shrugged it off, revealing the fine silk shirt and black tuxedo vest he wore inside. Then, he bent toward her and laid the jacket across her shoulder. "Here. At least, please use this."

Grasping the fabric with her fingers to prevent the jacket from slipping, she looked at him in disbelief. "But then you will be freezing."

He sat down beside her. "I will be fine, Candy."

Of course, he was not fine, and she clearly was not either. And he better thought of something fast before they both froze to death. They sat quietly sitting shoulder to shoulder for a few moments before he suddenly whirled to face her. Candy recognized the twinkle that appeared in his eyes. Usually, that was a sign when he was about to do something outrageous, something crazy.

"Albert-"

Standing up from his seat, he interrupted her, "Wait here. I'll be right back. I won't be long; I promise." And just like that he was gone.

Her mind was instantly reminded of something similar that had happened at the Robinsons' Gala. She couldn't believe that nearly three months had passed since then. A lot of things had occurred. The obvious one was the change in the relationship between her and Albert. Initially, she had been a bit apprehensive as she hadn't known what to expect. She had been worried about how they would transition from being friends to something more. It turned out that her doubts and fear had no foundation whatsoever. Albert was still the same Albert she had known from a long time ago. There was no awkwardness between them. They could still talk, joke, and tease each other freely just as they had done in the past. The only difference was that they had become more intimate in the way they had physically expressed affection to each other, much more intimate. In spite of the icy air outside, she suddenly felt her cheek burning.

The next thing she knew someone breathed warm air into her ears. "Come on."

Without giving her a chance to react, he grabbed her elbow, pulled her to her feet, and dragged her along the narrow path that seemed to lead to the front of the mansion.

"Where are we going?" she asked while catching her breath as they scampered through the garden in the dark, her hand clutching tightly onto his jacket.

Albert stopped his pace, and she followed standing right next to him. The sound of their panting cut through the silence of the night. He turned to face her and placed his hand on his jacket that hung loosely across her shoulder. "May I?" He pulled the jacket off her shoulder. He then moved to stand behind her and slipped the jacket's sleeves onto her arms, urging her to wear it. "I told George that you are not feeling too well. So I'm taking you out to get some fresh air." He took one step to stand in front of her and buttoned his jacket to fix it on her.

Candy looked baffled at what he had just told her. She wasn't sure she understood him perfectly. Did he mean they would walk around the freezing, dark garden outside?

Albert took one step backward and examined her. Feeling satisfied that she should be a bit warmer now, he held her hand in his and resumed guiding her forward. He proceeded to direct her to cross the front area of the mansion into the walkway that led toward the parking area, aiming straight for his car. As they approached the car, her eyes widened in bewilderment. She had expected that something extraordinary was about to happen. But she had never thought that he would take her with him to sneak out of the party.

To Be Continued

**Author's Remark:** Well, readers, this is actually not the end for 'Deal'. I hate to break it apart again, but I decided to do that to hopefully help increase your reading pleasure. _Stay tuned for Deal Part III_ -forever-

_**cccccccccccccccccccccccccc**_

I hope you would enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

I love to read feedback, and please do not hesitate to share your suggestions if you have any.

**But please be warned**, I would not think twice to remove mindless, pointless, inappropriate and offensive comments.


	8. Deal: Ours

**Author's Note:** So, here is the final installment of Deal. Some of you might have noticed how short 'Euphoria' was. Now, I hope 'Deal' will be good enough to compensate for that; in its full version the length is similar or even a bit longer to 'Impulse'. This part is even longer than the second part, but I just cannot break it further. I just hope that you will find this to be as entertaining as the others. Please enjoy. - forever-

I appreciate those who have taken the time to read my fic, and I'm absolutely grateful for the reviews you have taken the time to write. Thank you readers - and silent readers too. -forever-

cccccccccccccccccccccccc

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime, and I also included some bits and pieces I learned from the CCFS novel.

**Acknowledgement**: Without the constant support and help from the group of lovely ladies who continue to encourage, motivate, and guide me, this fic will not exist. Thank you ladies.

And special thanks goes to my beta readers.

cccccccccccccccccccccccc

**Deal**

By forever

**Recap:** Candy and Albert exited the Durmotts' Mansion and went to the parking area where the car was. Candy finally realized that Albert planned to take her out somewhere.

Albert proceeded to direct Candy to cross the front area of the mansion into the walkway that led toward the parking area, aiming straight for his car. As they approached the car, her eyes widened in bewilderment. She had expected that something extraordinary was about to happen, but she had never thought that he would take her with him to sneak out of the party, leaving the Durmotts' property entirely to go somewhere else.

Albert dismissed his driver and acquired the car's key from him. If Bernard was shocked by his master's request, he certainly didn't show it. Other than a slight twitching of eyebrow, his face betrayed nothing. Again, it was none of his business; he was only the driver after all.

Albert opened the car's door for Candy to let her in before he went to the driver side and slid inside the car. "Where are you taking me, Albert? What about the party?" The anxiety in her voice mirrored the state of her mind.

He loosened his tuxedo tie with one hand, pulling it free from the collar of his shirt, while his other hand turned the key in the ignition to start the car. "The party will be fine without us, Candy. And you'll see where we are going soon," he told her cryptically as he steered the car out of the Durmotts' Estate. She could only watch him with a skeptical look before she turned toward the window on her side, gazing at the darkness outside. She made a few furtive glances through her lashes toward her companion as he appeared to be preoccupied with driving. She tried to guess what was on his mind. _Is he thinking about Miss Caroline? Who is Miss Caroline, Albert? _Candy was not blind she could clearly see the admiring look Aunt Elroy had directed toward Caroline which was in stark contrast to the apathetic look Candy had been subjected to.

"Are you sure this is okay? Aunt Elroy will kill us if she finds out." Her voice broke through the quietness between them.

"Aunt Elroy can do whatever she wants, but I will never ever allow her to put a wedge between us," he stated with determination in a voice laced with apparent anger. She was taken aback by his remark that sounded more like a threat. She stared at him unblinking.

Sensing her uneasiness, he turned to look at her briefly to reassure her. "Don't worry, Candy. We will be fine. Just trust me, okay?"

She responded to him with a small smile and swiveled her head to face the front. She trusted him. She had always trusted him from the very beginning. It was just funny that only recently she had realized that he had owned her life even from the start. Yes, Albert had been the anchor of her life.

The remainder of the drive was mostly spent in silence as both of them seemed to be busy with their own thoughts.  
>Finally, after approximately half an hour of driving, Albert slowed the car down and parked it along the street that were already lined with cars of different types and models.<p>

"Albert - where are we? Are you sure this place looks okay?" Candy scanned the area around her with her hands clutching his upper arm while he locked the car securely. Judging by the types of buildings, she guessed that they were probably in the southern neighborhood of Chicago.

The temperature outside had dipped even lower than before. With no winter jackets on them, Albert put his arm around Candy and led her to walk very fast about a block before they stopped in front of a dark brick building. "We'll be fine, Candy. And I won't leave you by yourself even for a second. This place is a night club. Let's stay here for a while before we go back to the Durmotts'. I like this place better since we will not be bothered." He pivoted to face her and put his hands on her shoulder, giving her shoulder a slight squeeze. "Shall we?" he asked her, and she only nodded her head in response.

The sound of people chatting and laughing mixed with a faint sound of music playing welcomed them as they walked inside the establishment. She noticed how different the place was compared to the place where they had just come from. Nobody seemed to care when they stepped into the main area as the guests continued on with their own business, chatting amiably, laughing at jokes, and drinking and smoking to their hearts content. What a huge contrast their entrance here was to the one they had had at the Durmotts'. She was sure that there would be no eyes following them around here.

The rhythmic, flamboyant sound coming from the music was foreign to her ears. _So this is jazz._ She was generally ignorant about music. She had heard people talking about it as the new kind of art that was fast becoming the new trend in the Chicago area. Her eyes caught a small group of band playing the different types of instruments on the small stage across the poorly lit space. " Are we going to be doing more dancing?" she asked as she saw several couples moving lively across the dance floor in the middle.

"More dancing?" he asked in confusion before he let a chuckle out. "In case you haven't noticed we have not danced at all today. And I actually like dancing with you very much. We'll get to dance later. I promise. But for now, let's find a table to sit so we can chat."

For some reason his remark about dancing made Candy turn red as she recalled the dance lesson they had had at the mansion last night. That had been some dance lesson, all right. In the beginning, the intention had been there, and they had started in the right direction and Albert even had the gramophone from the music room set up there. But it had not taken long before the dance lesson had turned into another joking session where they had made fun of different moves with lots of laughing, teasing, and… kissing, lots and lots of kissing. Her lips suddenly tingled as she remembered the deep kisses that he had given her last night.

Albert led Candy into an empty table which was located a little farther from the stage. He didn't want the sound from the music to be a hindrance to them when they talked. He slid the chair out for her to sit down before he took the seat next to hers.

A waitress came by to take their order as they settled in their seats . Candy slipped off Albert's tux jacket from her and hung it at the back of her chair.

"Do you want something to eat or drink, Candy?" he asked while skimming the paper menu in his hand.

"I'll just have a glass of water."

He averted his attention away from reading the menu to look at her. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? We haven't had a bite at all."

"I'm not hungry now. Maybe later," she told him frankly.

Still looking doubtful, Albert observed Candy's face again, but he then decided that they could get something to eat later. Albert returned the menu on the table, and with a courteous smile on his face he told the waitress, "A bottle of mineral water for the lady, and a glass of cognac on the rocks for me. Thank you." The young female waitress quickly jotted everything down on her small note pad.

Once the waitress left, Candy turned her attention to her companion and asked, "Why are you taking me here, Albert?"

He had to grin at her bluntness. He moved his chair closer to hers so they could hear each other easier over the background noise from the club. "I want to talk to you. By staying at the Durmotts', it would be impossible to get the kind of privacy I want. And I certainly don't want us to be frozen to death staying outside." A smile escaped Candy's lips when he implied about her earlier insistence of staying in the garden, and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. "I just don't like you to be upset, princess. And clearly you were. Is everything okay?" he asked while eyeing her intently. "Was that because of Aunt Elroy? Candy-"

"I'm fine," she said curtly, effectively stopping him short as she evaded his scrutinizing gaze.

Her stubbornness started to grate on him. "Candy - you know you can tell me anything. If there is anything bothering you, please tell me. I don't want you to lose your beautiful smile. You do know how much I adore your beautiful smile, right?" He held her eyes with his in an affectionate gaze as his hand reached to touch hers.

"Is my smile the only thing that interests you, Sir William?" she asked with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

He leaned his head closer to hers and smirked while gently stroking the back of her hand with his fingers, "I can assure you that my interest goes much farther than just your smile, Miss Andrew." His comment made her blush.

He didn't want to get distracted, and he suspected that she had tried to intentionally divert his attention away from the main issue. His smile dissolved completely, and the expression in his face reverted back to a serious look. "I'm sorry for using a lame method of deception to make you come with me to the Durmotts' Soiree tonight. I feel really guilty. Don't worry about it anymore. I'm not going to force you to come with me again next time." He turned her hand slightly in his and brushed her palm with his thumb, drawing circles on the soft skin.

An image of a smile from a dark haired beauty flashing in her mind was all Candy needed for her to rebut, "What are you talking about? Are you planning to back off from our deal now, Sir William? You are not going to replace me with someone else, I hope. And wasn't it you that said that you want your girlfriend to accompany you?"

He stopped his gentle ministration on her hand at once. "But I don't want her to be miserable because of me," he told her plainly with apparent concern in his eyes.

She replied promptly, "But I'm not."

Albert's forehead contorted into a frown as he didn't believe her at all, but Candy just shrugged him off. "I'm fine Albert. I would love to accompany you to different events. You are my boyfriend after all." She gave him a coy look while turning her hand to move it on top of his, lightly patting his.

He was slightly thrown off when she had said 'boyfriend' and couldn't repress a grin from forming on his face. "So, now you've decided that I'm your boyfriend after all, Miss Andrew?" The teasing tone in his voice combined with the way he raised one eyebrow did something inside her that made her heart skip a beat.

Right at that time, their conversation was cut off as the waitress came back to deliver their order, and Candy pulled her hand away from Albert's quickly.

Albert watched the waitress moving away from them and turned to fix his gaze back on Candy. "But seriously, Candy, I want you to tell me everything, okay? Aren't we supposed to share everything, our troubles, our sorrows? Haven't we agreed to do that already?"

"But who says that I'm not happy right now," told Candy adamantly before she lowered her eyes down to look at the empty glass on the table.

"Candy-" Albert warned.

Lifting her eyes back to meet his, she released a long audible sigh. "I'm fine, Albert. Don't worry. It's just that I'm not used to this yet. You know, us being together outside in public. This is the first time we're out. Haven't you noticed that all our other times had been spent either in the Chicago mansion or in Lakewood?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment as he pondered over her words. "If you put it that way, I suppose that is true…" He was still not too convinced that what she had said was the real reason for her moodiness, but at the same time he suddenly felt a slight pressure on his heart from the guilt for not being able to take her on dates freely like he had wanted to.

Taking advantage of Albert's momentarily distraction, Candy quickly began telling him, "You know what? Patty just told me that she is seriously thinking about moving to Pony's Home. She is very interested to start her own school in the village where Dr Martin's Clinic is located. Isn't that wonderful? I can see Patty all the time very soon." Candy grinned happily.

Albert knew that she had just successfully and artfully switched the topic of their conversation, but after seeing the beautiful smile was back on her face, he decided to let it go. "Is that right? That sounds wonderful. Good for Patty." He took his glass and swirled it gently before taking a small sip from it.

Candy continued enthusiastically, "I know. Isn't that great? And her graduation is coming soon in June. Can you believe it? She's going to graduate already. It feels like it was just yesterday when I met her in London at the St. Paul Academy. Time flies." Her eyes looked at him in wonderment.

He nodded in agreement."You are right. Time sure flies."

She fixed her round eyes on his. "Albert - do you have to go on any business trips soon? Christmas is right around the corner, and I hate not having you around during that time." She couldn't stop a hint of disappointment leaking from her voice.

"What would you like for Christmas, Candy?" he promptly asked without answering her question first.

She tapped her fingers to her lips in a contemplative gesture. "Umm… Let's see… " She moved her attention back to him. "You know what? I think I have everything I need already. But what I want the most is to have more time to spend with you, Albert," she told him in a sincere tone, her eyes looking expectantly at him.

Feeling touched by her candidness, he offered her a gentle smile. "Candy - I don't have any trips planned until the New Year. I made that very clear to George that I'm not going anywhere during the holiday. So yeah… You would be seeing me around more this coming holiday season, Miss Andrew. I hope you are fine with that." He had said that in such a nonchalant way that she nearly missed what he had just told her.

It took her a few seconds to digest his words before she threw herself to him and squealed in pure glee, "What! No way! Albert! That is so great! Of course, I'm fine with that." She squeezed him within her arms in a tight embrace. Suddenly realizing what she had just done, she untangled herself from him quickly. But before she could move away completely, his hand held her in place. When her questioning eyes met his, he only smiled and angled his head to lay a soft kiss on her cheek. Her hand instantly moved to touch the spot where his lips had landed as her mouth dropped open in surprise, her eyes widening.

Moving away from her, he chuckled lightly watching her reaction. "That means now you need to think about another gift that you would like to have for Christmas," he suggested.

It took her several seconds before she could reply him. She shook her head slowly. "But I don't want anything anymore. Now I have everything I wanted. I'm perfectly content now that I'm sure I will have you around during the holiday."

He couldn't stop smiling to hear her say that she wanted him to be around her more, and he felt the exact same way. "Are you sure? You don't want any more presents?"

Her lips curved into a wide grin as she couldn't contain the joy within her. "Yes, I am sure. Why wouldn't I be-" She stopped briefly and smiled cutely at him. "Little Bert? she added while making a cooing sound with her lips pursed in a cute gesture.

"Hey! What's that for?" Albert blushed from embarrassment as Candy giggled loudly watching the funny expression on his face.

After her laughing had ceased, Candy asked while pouring the content from the bottle of water into her empty glass, "Albert - Can I ask you something?" Since he just looked curiously at her, she continued, "I've always wondered why you want me to call you Albert when your actual name is William." She took a quick sip from her glass.

He looked at her with confusion displayed on his face. "You want to call me William?"

Candy put down her glass back on the table, and facing away from him, she said, "Ummm… I don't know if I want to… I did call you Uncle William before… I'm sure you wouldn't like that now." A horrified look marred his face as he was extremely disturbed by her comments while she continued talking, "And William sounds stiff… I don't know how else to describe it. It would be strange for me to suddenly start calling you William." She brought her focus back on his face and smiled. "Because to me you have always been Albert."

A tender smile appeared on his face hearing her simple and honest words. "And that is exactly what I want to be, Candy. I want to be Albert to you." He shifted slightly on his seat, and his eyes wandered away from her. "As for my other name… Whether William or Albert, those are only names." He fixed his eyes back on her. "But you are right. William sounds stiff. The name William I inherited directly from my father. It was a name that had been passed down from generation to generation just like a family heirloom. A name whose only purpose is to bind its bearer to a destiny that was already set for him from time of birth." Looking away, he paused to take a quick breath before he continued, "My beloved sister Rosemary once said since I was the male heir, it was only natural that the name was bestowed upon me, but she didn't want the burden that came with the name to fall on me and chain me to the kind of life that would not allow me to have a heart. She then told me that regardless of my name, I could still choose my own destiny." He made another pause and met her eyes. "That was when she started calling me Albert. She said that to her I'm not William but Albert - because Albert will make his own destiny, and he has a big heart…" He took a deep breath and whirled his head to watch the band playing, looking away from her. His jaw tightened as the weight from his memory with his beloved sister suddenly pressing down on his heart. He grabbed his glass and took a gulp from it before setting it back down on the table.

Words escaped Candy's mind as she was rendered speechless by his emotionally charged recount of his sister. Rosemary must have loved her brother so much to do something like that. She watched the man next to her quietly, and she could sense the air of melancholy that surrounded him. Now she knew why he had kept telling her that he always wanted to be Albert. She couldn't even imagine the pain and suffering that he had gone through to be forced to live according to a set of rules and protocols when she knew how much her Albert loved freedom. Her heart broke just to think that, and she made a silent promise that she would be by her prince side to guard his tender heart. She reached for his hand and held it in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze to give him comfort. He turned to face her, and they exchanged a small smile.

"Would you like to dance, Candy?" The slight shakiness in his voice proved that he was still very affected by their last talk.

As he led her to the dancing floor quietly, the music shifted to a mellower tune from the upbeat rhythm before, and a female vocalist joined the ensemble of performers as her melodious voice floated through the air to serenade the patrons of the night club.

Albert and Candy stood facing each other while around them more couples moved out from their seats to join them on the dance floor . "I have never danced to this kind of music before, Albert."

"Neither have I, Candy. But we can learn together," he told her as he glanced to his side to observe a couple swaying intimately to the slow music. "It doesn't appear to be that difficult. We can just sway like the others." He snaked one arm around her waist, tugging her closer to him. He then put his other arm to loop around her waist as she put hers on his shoulder. Her body lightly brushed against his every time they moved due to their proximity. This was definitely not the kind of position they would assume if they were to dance at the Durmotts' Soiree. They would create a scandal there for sure, and might even cause Aunt Elroy to have a heart attack. But here in the club, where they didn't have to worry about prying eyes, they could. Gently, they started to sway their bodies to the music. She hesitantly moved closer to him before she finally laid her head against his chest, and her action evoked a contented smile on his lips. He brushed his lips lightly on the top of her head, and a sigh of bliss escaped his mouth. His unique masculine scent combined with the rhythmic beating of his heart gradually made her become dizzy before her eyes slowly closed.

As they moved leisurely to the beat of the music, he recalled their conversation earlier. He was deeply moved by Candy's frankness when she had asked him to spend more time with her. Candy had been right. Their time together had been mostly spent within the perimeter of his properties, and the time that they had actually been together had been very limited due to various different things, mainly related to his position in the family. Since that time when their relationship had evolved from a platonic to a romantic stage, they had agreed to meet during weekends in Chicago whenever possible. He hated to put the burden on her to travel across the state just so that they could meet, but they had no other choice. He had to run the family business in Chicago, whereas she had to help Dr. Martin at the clinic in a nearby town from Pony's Home, a clinic that he had helped build. Candy would spend her weekend at the mansion, and he would see her on Friday night usually after he came back from work, which most often happened past dinner time. Then, the next morning, they would take a walk around the garden before he had to go off to attend one of his numerous business and family obligations. Sunday morning would be the time when he would take her back to the train station. Even though it had been more than two months since they had become a couple, the fact was that the times that they had really spent together were rare and could be counted by hands. He had gone on one business trip already since they had become a couple.

Doubt started to grow within him as he questioned himself whether he had made the right decision by keeping their relationship a secret. By hiding their relationship, he had not been able to properly court her as he would like to. He couldn't even refer to her as his girlfriend earlier at the Durmotts' Mansion. When he had decided to take her as his date to the soiree tonight, he, of course, had overlooked that there might be a possibility that he needed to introduce her to someone. The experience earlier had been awkward - that was for sure. Apparently, he had not been thinking thoroughly about consequences and complications when he had decided to bring her with him tonight as his date. Since Candy and him had become a couple, he had to admit that his emotions had been mostly on the forefront of his actions as he had made several impulsive decisions regarding her; them being here in the club was one example of such spontaneous decision.

He lowered his eyes and saw the top of her blond head. Leaning his head down to let his nose lightly touch her head, he inhaled the fresh floral fragrance that was so uniquely hers. His eyes traveled slowly and stopped at the lustrous diamond barrette on her hair, just one of the many gifts he had lavished upon her. It was true that he had splurged her with abundance of material gifts that many women could only dream to have. He always wanted to give her the best, and she clearly deserved the best. However, till now, he had not been able to deliver that promise as he couldn't even give her more of his times and take her out on normal dates. His heart crunched in pain at that thought. _I'm sorry, Candy…_

She felt his arms around her tighten as he drew her to him even closer. "Albert…" She tilted her head up to meet his eyes. The sight of him looking at her with sheer adoration and overflowing tenderness made her catch her breath. His hand traveled up along the length of her back, brushing slightly against her spine, and it finally rested on her nape. He ran his palm against her smooth cheek, his thumb leaving a trail of delightful caress on her skin. "Do you know how beautiful you are, princess?" Her heart thumped violently against her chest. She knew what was about to happen next and was instantly overwhelmed by nervousness. She wasn't sure if they should be doing what they were about to do in public. But when he brought his head toward hers, her mind went blank and her eyes shut automatically. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. Cradling her head with both hands, he deepened the kiss. She couldn't contain a moan of pleasure from breaking free out of her throat as she was overwhelmed by the sensation of having his hot tongue plunged deep inside her mouth. Her knees started to buckle, and her fingers grasped tightly onto the material of his vest to give her support. With the music playing in the background, they swayed slowly while their lips were locked in a fiery dance of passion.

Albert knew that his control had slipped, and it wouldn't take long before he would lose it completely. _We are in public for goodness sakes! _He had to stop it now. He pulled away from her briskly while breathing hard. He told her in a hoarse voice, "It's getting late. I think we better leave now."

She could only nod her head incoherently in response as she was still in a state of ecstasy from their passionate display.

Shortly, after Albert had taken care of the bill, they exited the place and walked quickly toward the car. Not long after that, they were back on the road. This time, though, they shared a comfortable silence. As he concentrated on driving them back to the Durmotts' Estate, he held her hand in his, his other hand gripping the steering wheel. Candy observed his fine masculine profile from her seat as her heart exploded with happiness. She could only thank God for granting her a tremendous blessing of allowing her to have such a wonderful man to be by her side. Smiling, she tilted her head toward his side to rest it on his shoulder. At first, he was surprised by her action, but then a serene smile materialized on his face. He removed his hand that had been holding her hand and moved it up to pat her head lightly. He leaned to the side to lay a quick kiss on her forehead before he refocused back on maneuvering the car.

Meanwhile, inside the Durmotts' Mansion, the party was still in full swing as the sound of guests talking and laughing could be heard throughout the different rooms inside the large house. Aunt Elroy had grown restless while pacing back and forth in the grand foyer area like a caged lioness. Her nephew just couldn't stop subjecting her to an anxiety attack. His behavior earlier was a disgrace to the family. After only a few minutes of exchanging pleasantries with the McCulloughs, William suddenly had made an excuse mentioning that he must talk to his assistant George Johnson at once about something very urgent that he had forgotten earlier. And with that, without looking back, her nephew had walked away completely disregarding her reprimanding stare. And as she had predicted, he never returned.

When Aunt Elroy's eyes finally caught a familiar figure, she hastened her steps toward the man. "George - Have you seen William?" She didn't even try to mask the agitation in her voice.

George's eyebrow lifted slightly as he understood right away what had happened. "Yes madam, I talked to him earlier, but I have not seen him recently," George informed, being deliberately vague.

Aunt Elroy threw a suspicious glance at him. "How about Candice? Have you seen her by any chance?" The impatience in her voice was obvious.

George dipped her head, and in a remorseful tone he told her, "I apologize I cannot help you with that one, madam. I have not seen Miss Candice since we have arrived."

As George words came to her mind, Aunt Elroy was suddenly consumed by dread. She just couldn't shake off the feeling that her nephew had been with his protege, after all, somewhere out of the Durmotts' Mansion. Gradually, her anxiety transformed into anger. She fumed with rage and made a vow to herself that she would put an end to her nephew's madness once for all. Then, her face suddenly twisted into a grimace as the excruciating migraine had made another recurrence, pain spreading out from the back of her head to behind her eyes. Nancy recognized the sign right away and bolted to stand by Aunt Elroy's side holding her arm.

Not too long after that, after another thirty minutes of driving, Albert and Candy finally arrived back at the parking area inside the Durmotts' Estate. They hastily left the car and jogged fast toward the mansion when they saw George coming down the steps. George raised his head, and his sight was greeted by the two people that he had spent sometime searching for. George's dark eyes fell on their hands, and he connected the dots right away. The way that his young master held the young lady's hand did not look like how a guardian would to his ward. George could only release a sigh of resignation looking at them. Nervously, Candy tried to pry her hand free but to no avail as Albert held it securely with his. Albert pulled Candy with him as they approached George.

George decided to forgo the formal greeting protocol and confronted the young blond man directly, "Sir William - where have you been? Madam is quite upset knowing you are nowhere to be found." George scrutinized the two figures in front of him. His young master appeared much less immaculate than when he had seen him last, the jacket and tie disappeared, the top of his shirt unbuttoned. The young lady next to him didn't fare much better as she donned a tux jacket that at least twice her size.

Candy, avoiding eye contact with George, tried to pull her hand out of Albert's grasp again but did not succeed as Albert only tightened his grip more.

Albert passed George an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for the delay, George. Is my aunt still inside?"

"Madam had left a few minutes ago just before you arrived, sir," George told him in a clear voice.

The prospect of not seeing his aunt so soon made Albert breathe a sigh of relief. "I see. In that case, I will express my gratitude and bid farewell to the host, and we shall leave for the mansion immediately." With Candy tagging along, he proceeded to climb the stairs leading to the entrance.

"Sir, if you please allow me to say something-"

George voice halted Albert in mid step. Turning his head to the side, Albert didn't say anything and waited for George to continue.

"If I were you I would be prepared to explain myself to madam as she had surely taken notice of you and Miss Candice sudden disappearance."

Candy looked deeply perturbed as Albert could only squeeze her hand to placate her while his handsome features hardened. He had known from the very beginning that it would not be easy. But he would not let anything or anyone separate Candy from him, especially now that he finally had her in his arms. He had to deal with his aunt soon, and this was one deal that he would no look forward to make.

After sighing loudly in vexation, Albert looked over the shoulder to face George. "Thank you, George. I will keep that in mind. Is there anything else?"

George raised his stoic face and crossed his gaze with the blond man. "Yes sir. There is only one more thing. You and Miss Candy may want to make yourselves appear presentable first before entering the mansion."

_**cccccccccccccccccccccccccc**_

**Author's Remark:** That's the end of 'Deal'. As you can see, things start to become complicated now. With this, I must say that from this point on the format would veer more toward a traditional chapter than a minific_. Next stop: Conspiracy. Stay tuned. _- forever-_  
><em>

I hope you would enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

I love to read feedback, and please do not hesitate to share your suggestions if you have any.

**But please be warned**, I would not think twice to remove mindless, pointless, inappropriate and offensive comments.


	9. Conspiracy: Theory

**Author's Note:** Here is 'Conspiracy'. Some of you might wonder what is the significance of the title. Well, you shall see that the title only has very little thing to do with the chapter. As much as I would like to incorporate an action scene, I have to say that there would be no such scene in this fic, but I hope you still find it entertaining. Please enjoy. - forever-

**Special shout out to those who had dropped a review. Thanks all!**

GosieKin, Tina Chou, LKK FANS, LoveAlbert, candy2, Trastupies, EnakaT, Angel Of Versailles, Liliana, Ms Puddleglum, janja8, Mushita, Galaxylam84, rosial, and Charmichan.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime, and I also included some bits and pieces I learned from the CCFS novel.

**Acknowledgement**: Without the constant support and help from the group of lovely ladies who continue to encourage, motivate, and guide me, this fic will not exist. Thank you ladies.

And special thanks go to my beta readers.

* * *

><p><strong>Conspiracy<strong>

By forever

_"Sir William - May I have a word with you?" _

_ "Sure, George. What is this all about?" _

_ "I hope you can forgive my rudeness, sir, but I'm just going to be very direct with you. What is the true nature of your relationship with Miss Candy?" _

That was the conversation that had occurred several days ago that had played in his mind for several times since he had started driving the car. Albert had been behind the steering wheel for several hours now. Driving in the winter month with the occasional slick road had not been easy, and it certainly had taken longer than normal. But he had nothing to complain about - the weather had seemed to cooperate well allowing him to enjoy a relatively calm drive. And very soon he should arrive at the destination.

For these couple of days, his mind had been filled with different thoughts that all mashed together into a jumble of mess, and all of them could be attributed to one source - Candy. It was rather daunting for him to admit that his life had revolved around one woman. But that was the truth. Things between Candy and him had taken a dramatic turn since that night at the Robinsons' Mansion. But to their dismay, an urgent trip that he had to make had forced them to freeze everything until he had returned. The days when he had been thousand miles away from her had felt like a period of torture as he had been under the grip of sleep deprivation from all the stress of work and the guilt for leaving her. Finally, the moment had arrived for them to talk face to face, and, though with some struggling, he had managed to ask about her feelings for him point blank. Each ticking second anticipating for her answer had been the longest time in his life, but to finally obtain the affirmation that her feelings for him had not been platonic made all the waiting worthwhile. Since then, things couldn't have been better. The world had suddenly become a better place to live in. Little by little, she had brought shine over his otherwise dull life. However, 'the course of true love never did run smooth', and how true that saying was.

His mind flew back to the last conversation he had had with George. There had been nothing to say to George at that time other than telling him the truth. He had not bothered to deny anything George had alledged afterwards. His behavior that night in front of the Durmotts' Mansion had been an explicit answer to George's question by itself. Knowing how perceptive George could be, Albert was sure that George had already been aware of the change in his relationship with Candy, and his assistant just wanted to hear the words from his mouth directly. The truth was what had happened that night outside the Durmotts' Mansion had not been intentional. He had not planned to divulge to anyone about the progression of his relationship with Candy anytime soon. Instead, his action had been mostly driven by the inherent protective nature he possessed concerning her. He did not need to think twice to hold on to Candy's hand tightly that night. In his mind, there had only been one thing he needed to do - and that was to protect Candy at all cost. His mind drifted back to the conversation with his trusted assistant that had taken place in the early afternoon hours in his office.

_"Sir William - I am not one who would judge or condemn you. And I have no doubt that you and Miss Candy would do the most honorable thing. If I may ask more, sir - what is your plan? Are you going to rescind Miss Candy's adoption soon?" George clear voice dispelled the quietness of his office as he looked down at the view below through the glass window in front of him. He had foreseen the question was coming. This was the issue that had kept him awake all night long during his West Coast trip. He had weighed in all the options numerous times, and at the end there had only been one choice. But that didn't mean that he had not wished he could choose the other option. _

_ "No. I'm afraid I cannot do that, George. I wanted to… Oh God! I really wanted to…" He paused momentarily to regain control of the sudden gush of emotion that nearly overwhelmed him as he raked his hair with his fingers. He then spun to face his assistant. "But I don't think that would be the best for now. I'm afraid of the dire consequences if I would have done that. I don't want to put Candy under the spotlight, and you and I know that will surely happen if I were to revoke her adoption just in the eve of her coming of age. People will wonder, and her reputation may be jeopardized. But, if we don't do anything now… She is going to be a legal adult soon, and by then her adoption will be voided." _

_ George couldn't hide the surprised expression on his face. "Are you saying that you are going to wait for several months, sir?" _

_ "Do I really have a choice, George?" His voice had turned somber. _

_ George's eyebrows curved upward as his face was etched with a concerned look. "But sir - you and Miss Candy now..." _

_ He let out a faint sarcastic chuckle. "George - I'm just a man, a weak man, I might add. She owns my heart. Even if I tried, I cannot stay way from her." _

_ "Sir-" _

_ "I think I'm done talking for now, George," he said resolutely essentially giving his assistant a clear signal that he didn't want to dwell on the topic anymore. He started to feel uncomfortable talking to someone about something that was supposed to be private and intimate, even if that someone was George Johnson, the one person that he could entrust his life to. _

_ George lowered his head slightly in an apologetic gesture. "Forgive me, sir. I understand." George's dark eyes held his. "But may I add something?" _

_ Since he just stayed quiet, his assistant took that as a sign for him to proceed, "If I were you, I would be very careful. Madam seems to be quite suspicious already." _

_ He exhaled loudly. "I sensed that; I'm not surprised. I haven't been very inconspicuous about it." _

_ "Madam had submitted a request for conducting a full investigation on Miss Candy's background," George informed him. _

_ He turned his head sharply toward George "Is that right?" He knew for a fact that his aunt had something in her mind. But he had never thought that she would be interested in probing for more information on Candy'. Was she going to use this to go against him, or was this for something else? _

_ "I don't know what she is planning but she appears to have started making contacts with the other family members as well. I believe she had sent a telegram to Lady Sarah very recently," George deep voice brought him back from his brief musing. _

_ "I see. But Sarah is her daughter, George. I don't see why there is a problem with that." _

_ George continued telling him, "That is correct, sir. But she had also attempted to contact all the senior members of the board. One thing I found odd is how she had also requested to do a full background check on Miss Caroline McCullough. Do you know anything about this, sir? _

_ "Caroline? I'm not sure at all, George. I only know that we have some major business propositions with the McCulloughs, and we will be working with them quite extensively on multiple projects next year." He was a bit taken aback to hear Caroline's name being even mentioned in their talk and had no idea what his aunt wanted to do with her. His intuition told him that whatever it was had nothing to do with business plan. _

_ "Is that all George? Is there anything else?" He finally asked George after a few moments of silence. _

_ George shook his head. "No, sir. That is all that I have managed to know." _

_ "Very well. Please let me know if there is anything else, George." _

_ "I will, sir." George affirmed. "If there is nothing else that you need from me, I shall take my leave now-" _

Albert had some suspicions as to what his aunt had been planning, but there were still a lot of missing pieces for him to make a definite conclusion. As his brain attempted to unveil what had been brewing inside the intricate mind of Aunt Elroy, another scene that had taken place on the day after the party at the Durmotts', right after he had returned from the train station where he had dropped Candy off, sprung up in his mind.

_As he crossed the threshold of the main door into the mansion, he was greeted by Jefferson, the butler of the Andrews' Mansion, "Welcome back, Sir William. Madam has been waiting for you. If you could please follow me, sir." _

_ Jefferson led him up through the grand staircase to the second floor. They then walked through the long hallway in the west wing of the mansion, advancing further before they eventually stopped in front of a white double door leading into the library. After obtaining the permission to enter, Jefferson opened the door and stepped aside while gesturing for him to enter. Once he walked inside the room, Jefferson made a small bow and closed the door behind him. Taking a long deep breath, he gathered his courage before he encountered his aunt. He braced himself for a confrontation as the incident from last night was still fresh in his mind. He moved forward with determined steps to approach her. Aunt Elroy sat on the leather wing chair with Nancy standing not too far. With a wave of hand in the air, Aunt Elroy dismissed Nancy, and her personal attendant immediately made her way out of the room. _

_ He stood facing his aunt. "Good afternoon, aunt," he greeted in a polite tone after giving her a small bow with his head. _

_ "William - please, have a seat." She motioned with her hand. _

_ Disregarding her invitation to sit, he began talking, "Aunt - If this is about last night-" _

_ Aunt Elroy interjected him in mid sentence, "William - I apologize for my behavior last night. It was an oversight on my part. Please forgive me." She moved her head down slightly in an expression of remorse. _

_ If her words didn't shock him, he didn't know what would. He had not expected that at all coming from her. Feeling at a loss, he slowly lowered himself down onto the chair right across from hers. His mind still tried to reprocess the words he had just heard. _

_ Aunt Elroy looked past through his perplexed face and continued, "I should not have acted unkindly to Candice last night. You are right. She is an Andrew and should be treated as such. And since you are her legal guardian, there is no reason for me to stop you from bringing her with you to events and family affairs." _

_ If he had been shocked before now he had entered into a state of complete disorientation. Did Aunt Elroy just give her blessing for him to take Candy out as his official partner? _

_ Looking pleased, his aunt proceeded with her speech, "And since you are so keen on being her legal guardian, I can be assured that you only wish the best for her, correct?" _

_ He stared at her blankly for a few seconds before he finally comprehended her question and managed to answer her, "Absolutely." _

_ "Wonderful! I know you would say that." Aunt Elroy smiled with satisfaction. "Perhaps now will be a good time to start planning her coming-of-age," she proposed nonchalantly, as if she was talking about the weather outside. _

_ "I beg your pardon?" He looked at his aunt to ensure that he had heard right. _

_ Aunt Elroy shifted on her seat. "William - Candice is going to be an adult woman soon. You're not planning to be her guardian forever, I hope." Her head tilted down slightly while her eyes searched his. _

_ "No," he told her curtly. He wanted to add that he had not been one for a long time now, but he knew that wouldn't be very wise, at least for the time being. _

_ "Very well. Then we should also commence the search for potential suitors for her," his aunt declared. _

_ What! He knew that there had to be a catch. It was just too good to be true. "Excuse me? Are you planning to marry her off…" He intentionally paused before he added in a lower tone, " Aunt?" _

_ Sighing loudly, Aunt Elroy raised both hands in the air. "Heavens! William - I don't see what is the problem now. Candice is going to be of age soon and will be more than ready to start a family. And you and I have established the fact that she is an Andrew. Surely, I want her to be matched to a properly bred man who is worthy to marry an Andrew. And as her guardian, I suppose you want the same too. Am I correct, William?" His aunt peered closely at him. _

_ He finally became aware that all this had been a mind twisting effort to corner him. "I'm… No!" The volume of his voice had suddenly turned loud. _

_ "No?" The ironic tone in her voice was apparent. _

_ He passed her an aggravated look. "No! Aunt you know how I feel about this. Have you forgotten the egregious mistake that you had committed with Neal last time? I won't let that happen again this time." _

_ He caught the subtle change in Aunt Elroy's countenance before she managed to cover it quickly with her dispassionate expression. "I'm aware of that William. I admit that had been a terrible error in judgment. And that is why now I want to do this the proper way. We could introduce her to several potential candidates, and she is free to befriend any one of them. Then, eventually it would not be difficult for her to pick one of the highly qualified bachelors as her husband." _

_ Pick? What did she think this was? Going to the market to buy an apple? "I'm sorry, aunt. But I will not approve this ridiculous plan or the method for carrying it out. If Candy is to marry, she is to marry the man that she loves." _

_ "But William, you don't think that she can fall in love with one of the fine gentlemen?" Aunt Elroy asked in a tone that was purposely used to goad him while casting him a complacent smile. _

_ He rose from his seat and took a couple of steps closer to his aunt as he struggled to restrain himself from raising his voice at her in frustration. "Candy can fall in love with anyone she chooses. But I refuse to be a part of this covert matchmaking plan, and I would strongly suggest that you would not continue with this nonsense," he told her with a steadfast voice. He then changed the tone of his voice, adjusting it down at least an octave lower, and locked his eyes with hers to send a plain message to her. "Let me be very clear with you, aunt. I will not let you ruin Candy's life." And he added inwardly to himself, "Or my life too, for that matter." _

_ The second the words reached her ears, Aunt Elroy's impassive mask shattered as her face blanched in aghast, her brown eyes flashing with unconcealed anger. _

_ Without waiting for her response, he quickly moved away from her. "I think I'm done talking for now. I'll take my leave now. With your permission." He made a swift bow and swiveled on his foot to distance himself from her, heading straight for the door to exit the room. _

That had been the first time he had ever spoken to Aunt Elroy using a threatening tone during an argument. He grieved each time he had to quarrel with his aunt about something. Aunt Elroy had been with him practically since he was born. Next to Rosemary, she was the only mother figure that he had had. Despite the stern look and authoritarian attitude, she had truly cared for him and would do anything to keep him out of harm's way. He was indebted to her for all that she had done for him that allowed him to become the man that he was now. Her persistent counsel and firm admonition had balanced his free spirited nature and shaped him to be a man of honor and integrity. However, it saddened him immensely to know that the one woman from his family that he truly respected and care did not accept the only woman that his heart had chosen. Both Candy and Aunt Elroy were the two most important women in his life right now. But if there would ever be a time when he had to choose, he would undoubtedly protect the one who held his heart.

Since the Durmotts' Soiree, he had sensed that his aunt had planned something, but this time George would be of no help to her as his aunt would finally realize where George's loyalty lied. And since as the patriarch he had the absolute power to be the final decision maker in his family, he knew he had nothing to worry about, at least for now. As his sight caught the wooden signage outside, he slowed down the car and prepared to make a turn, switching on the right turn signal. He steered the car to turn right and maneuvered the car along the narrow road.

xxxxxxcccccccxxxxxxx

In the modest kitchen inside the Pony's Home, Candy stood by the sink washing dishes, and across from her, Patty sat on one of the tall wooden stools enjoying a slice of cake. They had finished lunch not a long time ago. Ms. Pony had gone back to her office while Candy and Patty lingered in the kitchen area to help with the cleaning while helping themselves to a second round of dessert.

Candy turned the faucet off and placed the plate she had just finished washing on a drying rack. "I'm so happy you're here Patty. I still can't believe that you're actually going to be here during Christmas time." She pivoted to face Patty while wiping her hand dry onto a rag.

Patty lifted her eyes from her plate of carrot cake to look at Candy. "I actually cannot think of a better place to spend my Christmas other than here with you, Candy. Grandmother Martha had left for the Hawaiian Island two weeks ago so I'm pretty much left by myself in the State. Besides, Annie is in New York with her parents right now. How about you, Candy? Are you sure you have no plan to travel to Chicago this time?" Patty's questioning eyes followed Candy's figure moving to the farther side of the kitchen counter.

Candy extended her hand out to pull open a drawer and fetched a dessert fork from inside it. "Patty - I just got back from Chicago on Sunday," Candy responded spontaneously. As soon as she had said that, she realized her blunder. But it had been too late for her to retract the words, and moreover Patty could easily find out about her Chicago trip from either Sister Lane or Ms. Pony. Both of them were well aware of all her trips, but so far none of them had asked what had been the true reasons behind those.

Patty's brown eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

Candy knew that her reply had peaked her friend's interest. Holding a fork in hand, Candy placed herself to stand right next to Patty without looking directly at her friend. "Um…Yes." Candy answered hesitantly.

Patty observed Candy with curious eyes while Candy averted Patty's inquiring gaze by fixating her eyes on the piece of carrot cake. "How long were you there for? Did you get a chance to see Albert and Archie?" Patty asked. Patty couldn't shake off the feeling that Candy was hiding something.

At the mere mention of Albert's name, Candy flinched as she felt the sudden quickening of her pulse. Trying to act normal, she sliced a tiny piece of cake with her fork before she looked up wearing a strained smile on her face. "Um…Yes, I saw Albert. Archie didn't come back until Sunday night, though, and I had already left before he arrived." Candy raised her fork and brought it to her mouth. Hoping that Patty was satisfied with her answer, she made an attempt to steer away their talk to a different topic, "So… Are you coming back here next spring, Patty?"

But Patty didn't seem too interested talking about other things and deliberately disregarded Candy's question by throwing another question back to her blond friend, "So how long were you there for? How come you didn't tell me you were there?"

Candy could identify the slight rebuke in Patty's voice, and that made her feel uneasy, "Um… I was only there for the weekend. I'm sorry I didn't let you know, but I didn't have that much time," Candy told Patty in a soft voice, praying that Patty would drop the subject now since Candy didn't know if she could keep hiding the truth.

Patty was astonished. "What! Just for the weekend? You had something urgent to do there, Candy?" Now Patty was absolutely suspicious.

Heaving a sigh of defeat, Candy glanced down to avoid direct eye contact with Patty, placing her fork on the counter, and she began talking in a reluctant voice, "Well, you know…" Candy fidgeted on her feet. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell Patty about the real reason why she had been in Chicago over the weekend. She didn't know what she should tell Patty. Probably, she could just tell Patty that she had been summoned by Aunt Elroy, which was a lie, of course, and the fact that she was a terrible liar would not help.

A loud knocking on the door diverted their attention away, and the knocking was immediately followed by a holler from another room, "Candy - could you please go to the door and see who is it outside?"

"Sure Ms. Pony," yelled Candy. Candy didn't need to be told twice as she was already on her way sprinting toward the front door. She was greatly relieved that she could escape Patty's persistent questioning, at least for the time being. She skidded to a stop in front of the door and opened it slowly, putting a friendly smile on her face to welcome the guest. As the door swung open toward her to reveal the person who had decided to come visit them in the day before Christmas' Eve, her smile faded away from her face. She stood there unblinking, watching the tall man in front of her; her jaw dropped.

His eyes rose slowly and stopped at the pair of glimmering round emerald gems. He was pleasantly surprised to find the one person he had wanted to see standing right in front of him. Albeit she was gaping. He had to chuckle when he saw the comical expression on her face. Just being able to see her right in front of him had already brightened his day, and the exhaustion he had felt from driving a few hours nonstop instantly evaporated.

"Al-"

She didn't get to finish calling out his name as he surrounded her in a tight embrace. They stayed entwined for a few moments before he pulled away slightly from her. Then, as if it had been the most natural thing to do, they simultaneously moved their faces closer toward each other's. Her head was angled up high toward his, and her eyes were closed in anticipation.

"Sir William - is that really you? This is a big surprise!"

Ms. Pony's loud voice made them jump apart from each other in panic. He stood with an awkward smile on his face while attempting to regain his calm composure. Across from him, Candy propped her back against the door looking mildly embarrassed, her face turning bright red and her heart beating wildly. Ms. Pony moved closer toward them and observed their faces. She wondered whether she had interrupted something important. Not too far away, Patty watched the scene through her glasses with great interest.

After exchanging some pleasantries, Ms. Pony invited them into the sitting area where she served a piece of her delicious carrot cake to Albert. Ms. Pony then began talking eagerly about the positive impact of the different improvements that had mostly been financed by the Andrews' Foundation had on the orphanage. Patty joined in and shared with them about her ambitious project to mobilize the local community of the nearby village to build a school by next year. Before long, the four of them were engaged in multiple topics of conversation. Their lively discussions were halted when a little girl with braided brown hair ran inside calling out Ms. Pony's name. Apparently, the little girl had been sent by Sister Lane to retrieve Ms. Pony as something had suddenly come up that would require Ms. Pony's assistance. After the little girl and Ms. Pony had left the room, Albert casually invited Candy for a walk outside. Candy hesitantly glanced at Patty who just gestured with her hand enthusiastically, telling Candy and Albert to go ahead, while she would be fine by herself.

Outside the warm and cozy cocoon of Pony's Home, the late afternoon sun did not provide enough warmth as the temperature was still near freezing. Remnants from the white snow could be seen scattered around the dirt path. Candy being bundled from head to toe in her winter gear and Albert in his thick parka walked side by side in a companionable silence. He had his hands inside his jacket pockets while Candy had hers completely enclosed inside a wool mitten. Once they were a distance a way from the Pony's Home, they slowed down their steps before stopping completely in a small clearing that was surrounded by deciduous trees with their long and skinny branches exposed.

"Why are you here, Albert?" she asked straightforwardly while her large emerald eyes regarded his crystal blue ones. She was super thrilled with the fact that he was here. It felt almost like a dream to see him right in front of her when she had thought she would not see him until later in the week. But at the same time she couldn't neglect the unsettled feeling in her stomach to think that the real reason for him being here could be something less pleasant, such as another urgent extended trip that he had to make.

Albert half-chuckled. Her bluntness always managed to amuse him every time. "You don't want me to be here, Candy?" His eyes sparkled reflecting the ray from the sun.

A crease appeared on her forehead. "Albert - you know that's not true."

His lips curved upward into a smile. "You forgot already, princess. Didn't you say that you want me to be around you more? And I believe that's what you want for Christmas, am I right?" He bent his back forward to be eye level with her.

Her eyes grew large as it dawned on her that he would be spending his Christmas here with her. "But I- I can't believe you…" she trailed as she failed to find the right words to articulate what she truly wanted to convey to him.

A look of disappointment flashed across his face. "You don't believe that I always keep my promise?" He straightened up his back standing to his full height.

Candy immediately denied, shaking her head vigorously, "No! It's not that. It's just that I didn't…" She lowered her head with her lips pursed out into a pout, looking quite flustered.

Seeing her expression, Albert laughed and moved closer to her. He put one hand on her shoulder, and his other hand held her chin, tilting it up slightly. Their eyes met in a warm gaze. "It's okay. I know my presence here just gave you a shock therapy and turned you into a mute. I know I have that effect on you," he whispered before he withdrew his hand from her.

The deep tone in his voice made her feel warm all over despite the chilly air outside as a smile slowly formed on her face. She gathered her breath before telling him in a sincere tone, "I'm sorry… I know you mentioned about it last Saturday, but I just didn't think that you are actually going to come to Pony Hill." She noticed that he opened his mouth to say something, but she raised her hand to signal to him that she was not done talking. "What I really wanted to say is… I'm very happy you're here, Albert." She passed him a genuine smile.

He returned her smile. "I'm happy to be here too, Candy. And I hope you know by now that I always keep my word to you."

Her lips curled up into a smirk. "Um… Let's see… " She gave him a look as if she was in deep thought. "I remember a certain someone told me that he would be away only for a week last time, and-"

He cut in, "That one didn't count. The reason was beyond my control. You know very well that I can't predict or control the weather, and it was not up to me to make the call regardless of what others might have told you."

"Sure…" she uttered in a taunting tone, subtly rolling her eyes.

His eyebrows knitted together in a slight frown. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you mocking me, Candy?"

"I wouldn't dare to mock someone as powerful as Sir William Albert Andrew." She took a couple of steps backward to distance herself from him.

"Come here, you…" He beckoned, gesturing with his finger.

She whilrled her body and ran away from him while laughing hard, but his long legs gave him clear advantage over her. She didn't get a chance to get too far when he grabbed her from behind by roping one hand around her waist as she yelped loudly. He pinched the pointy top of her hat and plucked it away from her head causing her hair to tumble out into a tousled mass of gold.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?" She looked over her shoulder to glare at him in annoyance as her hands move to flatten the unruly mane.

He laughed in response and tightened his hold on her, tugging her closer to him. He leaned over her shoulder and gathered her hair to the side giving him access to her ear. "You have nothing to worry, Candy. I think your wild hair make you appear even more alluring," he told her in a murmur before he moved away from her.

Upon hearing his remark, a rose tinted blush spread rapidly across her pale face. She stole a glimpse at him from the corner of her eye. He chuckled softly watching her. He then held her bonnet in his hands and made an effort to replace it back on her head, but she just snatched it away from him swiftly. She spun to face him and stuck her tongue out as he just laughed, reacting to her antic.

She was truly happy that he was here with her, but the leery feeling still persisted. _Does Aunt Elroy even know that he is here?_ The last time she had seen her, during the Durmotts' Soiree, Aunt Elroy had not particularly been amiable to her. She had not come face to face with Aunt Elroy ever since then. On Sunday morning, Albert had waken her up early, and they had skipped breakfast in the mansion opting for a quick meal of coffee and danish at the cafe nearby the downtown area. And after that he had taken her directly to the train station. "But - are you sure it is fine for you to be here?" she asked him after fixing her hat back securely on her head.

After a brief moment of silence, he distanced himself from her, turning away. "I don't understand you, Candy. I thought you're happy I'm here…"

She took a step to move closer to him and touched his arm lightly to bring his attention to her. "I am. Believe me. I am. It's just that… Um… Is Aunt Elroy okay with you being here? If you are here right now, then you are going to miss the annual Christmas Dinner at the mansion tomorrow. And since you are the-"

"Candy - It's okay. Don't worry about it. Even if I'm not around, the dinner will still take place. Aunt Elroy can manage just fine." He interrupted ceasing her mid sentence. Talking about his aunt was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

Candy suspected that he had not told her the truth. But she knew by just the tone of his voice, they were done talking about the subject. She figured that he would tell her eventually.

They resumed their steps at a lingering pace. "I didn't know that Patty is here."

Glancing to his side, Candy merely explained, "It was kind of a surprise for me too. She didn't tell me either. She just appeared unannounced last night. She told me that her grandmother is in Hawaii right now, so she is by herself. I understand why she wants to spend Christmas with me and the kids here. Christmas is supposed to be a time of joy, and you don't want to celebrate it by yourself. "

"Oh… I see. That makes sense if Patty wants to celebrate it with you then." Avoiding her eyes, he dipped his head and looked at the ground beneath him.

She could clearly detect the disappointment in his voice. "Is everything okay, Albert?" She moved past him by two feet and bent her body forward, twisting her neck sideways so she could study his face.

He stopped his steps and raised his eyes to discover a pair of emerald gems staring at him. "Yeah… It's just that I planned to invite you to come with me to Lakewood, but since Patty is here... I understand if you don't want to come along with me."

She pulled herself back to her full height. "But… I really want to come to Lakewood with you, Albert," she told him in an almost whining voice.

He looked at her in disbelief. "You do?"

"Yes."

Her response evoked mixed feelings within him. A smile slowly emerged on his face before it was quickly replaced by a frown. "But how about Patty? It's not very polite to abandon your guest in the middle of her visit, Candy," he half-reprimanded her.

Without thinking too much, she replied, "Then, why don't we invite her too. She can come along with us. This wouldn't be her first time, and I know for sure she truly enjoyed her time when she was there previously." She glanced at him. "You wouldn't mind, right, Albert?" she cajoled.

Her suggestion triggered a grin to form on his face. "That is a splendid idea. Of course I wouldn't mind. Why would I?"

She smiled broadly. "Great! Let's go back and tell Patty. I need to pack up and -" She pivoted on her foot ready to run when she felt herself being hurled onto a solid frame. "Albert?" She was completely imprisoned within his arms, one side of her face pressed against his strong chest. Slowly, her limped hands found their way around his torso wrapping it tightly as her ears caught the drumming sound from his heartbeat. He loosened his hold, moving back slightly from her without completely removing his arms around her. The sight of him looking at her with deep longing vibrated her whole being as she was engulfed by a wave of happiness. He ran his fingers through her hair while his clear blue eyes followed the direction of his hand movement before he focused back on her. He moved his face down closer to hers as she slowly arose on her toes, her arms chaining around his neck. Their eyes closed. Their cold lips touched in one tentative kiss before they joined their lips back in several heated kisses.

She brought herself down to her feet gingerly as he withdrew his lips from her. He let out a long blissful sigh and murmured in a husky voice, "You don't know how much I've been wanting to do that since I've seen you at the door." They stayed in their current position with arms circling around each other as they held their eyes in an affectionate gaze.

"Um… I think I have an idea now." The corner of her lips lifted into a lopsided smile. "I'm so happy you are here with me now, prince."

He grinned. "I don't want to be anywhere else but here by your side, princess." They joined in laughter.

To Be Continued

**Author's Remark:** This is not the end of 'Conspiracy' as you can tell from the 'to be continued' at the end. What is in store next for our prince and his princess? _ Next stop: Conspiracy: Triumph. Stay tuned. _- forever-

**Additional Note:** The fic, if you still haven't figured that out yet, is centered around Albert and Candy. It is a pure romance mixed with a sprinkle of drama. The idea came from my dissatisfaction on how the manga was concluded combined with my frustration on how subtle Mizuki had been with depicting the romance of the main protagonists in the story, Albert and Candy. Please bear in mind that I have no doubt, despite the ambiguity that Mizuki purposefully included in her writing, that Candy finally had her happily ever with Albert, her true prince. This fic is my attempt to fill the void that Mizuki had left in her CC works. Since this isn't the first time such an attempt was made, I hope that you would find my interpretation to be as entertaining as the other excellent works done by many talented authors. Thank you again for taking the time to read my fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to comments from chapter 8:<strong>

candy2 - 'be careful what you wish for'. I hope this chapter is long enough for you. As for the complicated part, we're slowly going there, my dear. It is already beginning to get complicated with Aunt Elroy scheming and Albert devising something on his own. Stay tuned. :)

LoveAlbert - I'm glad you enjoyed this fic. As I mentioned above, this fic is all about Albert and Candy. You can rest assured that it will stay that way till the end.

LKK FANS - Thank you for another wonderful song you dedicated for our favorite couple. It's a perfect song for Albert and Candy to dance to, but too bad the song didn't exist during that time yet. Perhaps, the song can be used in their anniversary in the future? :)

Tina Chou - I know huh? Albert is just so perfect. Candy better hold on to him tight. ;) As you can tell from this chapter, Aunt Elroy's tactic did not quite work on our hero. But was that all she had up her sleeves? Stay tune.

* * *

><p>I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.<p>

I love to read feedback, and please do not hesitate to share your suggestions if you have any.

**But please be warned**, I would not think twice to remove mindless, pointless, inappropriate and offensive comments.


	10. Conspiracy: Triumph

**Author's Note:** Here is the continuation of 'Conspiracy'. It is slightly longer than the first part.

As always, I appreciate all your comments from the reviews you left for me, so please do keep them coming. The only way I can improve as a writer is through feedback from readers. And to be honest this chapter was one difficult chapter to write (especially the part toward the end), so your comment matters even more to me. Please let me know what you think.

Replies for comments from last chapter can be found at the bottom of the page - don't forget to read them.

Thank you again for taking the time to read my fic. Please enjoy. - forever-

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime, and I also included some bits and pieces I learned from the CCFS novel.

**Acknowledgement**: Without the constant support and help from the group of lovely ladies who continue to encourage, motivate, and guide me, this fic will not exist. Thank you ladies.

And special thanks go to my beta readers.

* * *

><p><strong>Conspiracy<strong>

By forever

**Recap: **A week had not even passed since the party at the Durmotts' Mansion. After having another explosive argument with Aunt Elroy, Albert suddenly appeared in Pony's Home, surprising Candy as well as the other occupants of the orphanage, including Patty who was visiting at that time.

Inside the Pony's Home, Patty reclined her back on the sofa in the sitting room while she stretched her arms out to relax the tension on her muscle. She then removed her glasses, clasping them in her hand. Almost thirty minutes had passed since she had been left by herself. Miss Pony had returned to the main building but had not remained long before she had gone back to her office. Patty herself had spent a few moments in her room to finish writing a few unfinished letters, one for Annie and another one for Grandmother Martha. She had been about to start writing another one when she had decided to take a break. A sound of talking voices mixed with laughter alerted her and prompted her to peer through the window. She saw a young happy couple seemingly to be in their own world strolling outside. Young couple? Patty pulled herself to sit up straight on the sofa and wore her glasses quickly. After she secured her spectacles back on her face, she observed through the window again. There they were outside, her two blond friends, Albert and Candy. But she was positive she had seen a couple of young lovers earlier. Before long, the door was opened, and her two friends stepped inside with big smiles on their faces.

Albert moved aside allowing Candy access to the coat hooks mounted on the wall for her to hang her bonnet and scarf. "Patty - I'm inviting you and Candy to come to the Lakewood Estate to spend time there till the weekend. Would you like to come?" Albert asked Patty.

Patty looked unsure. While she had not expected the invitation, she was actually more amazed by the fact that Albert was here with them, not in Chicago where he usually would be during this time of the year.

"Come on, Patty. It will be fun." Candy persuaded with an undisguised pleading look displayed on her face.

After a quick contemplation, Patty finally answered, "You're right, Candy. I think it will be fun."

"So are you coming?" asked Candy with obvious expectation shining in her eyes.

Patty shrugged and smiled. "Yeah. Why not?"

A loud excited squeal was Candy's response as she nearly tackled Patty to the ground with her overzealous attempt to hug her while Albert laughed quietly watching his girlfriend's reaction.

After Candy and Patty had managed to throw their belongings and necessities into their suitcases in record time, the three of them with Albert driving, Candy sitting in the front, and Patty in the back were well on their way to Lakewood. The sky was still bright with the sun moving slowly toward the horizon, but it would not be long before darkness would fall. The car ride from Pony's Home to Lakewood generally took several hours. It was a long drive, but not too long ago, it had been nearly impossible to drive during the winter months. Fortunately, the recent federal initiatives that yielded improved local roads and newly built highways had helped tremendously and made the feat of driving much easier even during the worst season.

Relaxing on the back seat of the car while her eyes gazing past through the glass of the window at the moving sceneries, Patty brought her attention for a moment to her two friends sitting in the front. Her female intuition told her that something was definitely going on between her two friends. She would not be surprised if they were indeed a couple. It was just a matter of time since all the signs had been there. Patty knew for a fact that Candy had not been involved in a serious relationship since her separation from Terry, and from the look of it, she was quite certain that Albert had not been in one either. She had known both of them for several years now. The first time she had met them was in London when she and Candy had attended St. Paul's Academy. She had met Candy first. Her room had been next to Candy's in the academy, and she had welcomed the blond-haired girl when she had just arrived from America. Candy had introduced her to Albert; he had been the one whom Candy had given her pet turtle to. From her memories, Albert that she had known at that time didn't bear physical resemblance to the man that was driving the car now. It was hard to believe that they were in fact the same person.

Throughout the time she had known them, she had also noticed the visible change in the ways of how Albert and Candy had treated each other. It was clear that the two had been friends in London. But the next time she had crossed paths with him again, that was around the time when he had his amnesia episode, besides the striking contrast in appearance, the way he had looked at Candy had been more than just being a caring friend, and she had detected love and adoration in his eyes. Unfortunately, during that time Candy's heart had been somewhere else as she had failed to see the one man that had truly cared for her standing right in front of her. Through a twist of fate, Candy and Terry had mutually agreed to end their relationship, and since that time Candy had relied even more on Albert. The fact that Albert had turned out to be Candy's sole benefactor, the one who had provided her with material and financial support, had only solidified the bond between her two friends. Since then, she had seen the two of them had grown even closer than before.

Patty was certain the one barrier that had kept them apart from crossing being just friends to something more had to be the legal status with respect to their relationship - Albert being Candy's guardian. Apparently, now something had happened between them that had made them neglect that status completely - she was sure of that. She was more than fifty percent sure that the two friends who sat in front of her were entangled in something more than just a friendship. Candy's peculiar behavior in the kitchen earlier and Albert's sudden appearance only added more weights to her speculation.

"Patty-" Candy's voice halted Patty from wandering further with her thoughts.

Patty turned away from the window to face forward. "Yes, Candy."

Candy poked her head through the front seats to look at Patty. "Do you know anything about Scottish Folk songs?" asked Candy.

Patty leaned forward to get closer to Candy. "Hmm…. Yes… I might have listened to one or two before when I was a kid. Why?" Patty questioned looking slightly confused. She didn't think that Candy would be interested to learn about Scottish Folk songs.

Candy grinned. "Do you want to hear one now?" She turned her head toward Albert's side. Feeling Candy's gaze on him, Albert stiffened as he listened attentively while Candy continued telling Patty in a cheery voice, "Do you know that Sir William here besides being an excellent driver can also sing really well? And I know for sure that he is well-versed in singing Scottish Folk song."

"Candy-" Albert tried to interject while still focusing on driving. The tone of his voice suggested that he didn't find Candy's praise appealing at all.

Patty suddenly became interested as her brown eyes grew wide in amusement. "Really? I didn't know that. I would love to hear him sing."

"Come on, Albert. Sing for us, please?" Candy begged with a sheepish smile on her face while Albert cast her a look of mock-anger in return.

And that was how they spent their time in the ride from Pony Hill to Lakewood. The three of them chatted, joked, and sang all along the road; their voices and laughter rang loudly, competing against the sound of the engine from the car. When they finally arrived at the mansion, it was already past dinner time. They were famished and exhausted after the long car ride. After quickly dismissing his butler, Albert proposed that they should fill their empty stomachs first before doing anything else and ushered them right into the kitchen. Patty excused herself to use the restroom leaving Albert and Candy with the task of preparing their snacks.

Candy eyed the blond man standing next to her. "Albert, why don't you go sit down and take a rest for a bit. You practically drove nonstop since we left the Pony's Home. I can handle this myself. I know how to make a sandwich."

Albert ceased cutting the bread and placed the knife carefully on the marble counter. "I'm fine, Candy. I'm actually quite hungry right now, and I just want to guarantee that we will have something to eat." His blue eyes twinkled with a playful gleam in them.

A scowl appeared on Candy's face. "Hey! Are you saying that I'm going to ruin our dinner?"

He chuckled "I didn't say that. You said it yourself."

She turned to face him sideways with both hands on her hip. "Fine. I'm just not making one for you then." She spun on her feet quickly, facing away from him.

"Hey! Are you angry with me, Candy?" He bent forward to look at her face. The glower was still on her face, her lips protruding out into a pout. She was just too adorable. Before he knew it, his face was only inches away from hers. His sudden movement caused her head to jerk backward in reflex, and her eyes opened wide as she noticed his face was right in front of her. Without giving her a chance to react, he let his lips touch the tip of her nose lightly and moved away from her quickly. He had aimed for her pink pouty lips but changed his mind since he knew once he had a taste of those lips he would want another one, and that wouldn't be good as Patty could walk in on them anytime.

"Albert!" she shrieked, looking startled. She turned her head sharply toward him, and her hand moved to the specific spot on her nose where his lips had landed. She couldn't believe that he had done that.

"Are you still mad at me now?" he asked while his blue eyes shining with genuine concern scanned her face.

How could she stay angry when he looked at her like that? She trained herself to maintain the indignant look on her visage but to no avail as a soft giggle escaped from her mouth. He followed suit with a chuckle, and before long they broke into free laughter.

Unbeknownst to them, Patty had witnessed their exchange quietly from the doorway with a knowing smile on her face. Now, she would be surprised if the two didn't get married by end of next year.

After dinner, Albert, Candy, and Patty gathered in the sitting room. A small tray covered with an assortment of delectable petits fours and a larger tray with tea sets laid on the table across from them. Despite the formal setting of the room, the three of them preferred to spread out on the floor, sitting casually on the rug. The sporadic crackling sound coming from the nearby fireplace intermingled with the sound of their conversation.

"So are you coming back during spring break to meet with the mayor?" Candy asked Patty before taking another bite on the chocolate covered madeleine.

Patty nodded her head and turned to her right to face Candy who appeared to be busy chewing her snack. "Yeah, that is the plan. I sent the preliminary proposal already, and he seemed to be quiet happy with it. We just need to go over some more details. Then, we also need to conduct some surveys to get more accurate information on the number of kids, the range of their ages, and other pertinent details."

"Can you extract that information from the census data, Patty?" inquired Albert who sat adjacent from the two women with his back reclining against the sturdy side of a sofa and his legs extending out on the floor. A short glass filled with his favorite digestif sat next to him.

"That would be ideal if the census data was accurate. I just recently found that since a significant number of the adult residents are illiterate; most of them didn't fill the form correctly. On top of that, the range in distance where they live from the center of the village can also add another level of complication. Regardless, I just think that I should start from scratch to get the most accurate reading," Patty explained while she outstretched her hand to pick up a biscuit from the dessert tray in front of her. Patty then added, "The other idea I have that probably will be for the next stage of the project is to start an adult school to bring down the number of illiteracy level in the village."

Candy was so proud of her friend. The Patty that was now was not the same shy and introverted girl she had known back then. This Patty had a goal and would strive forward to reach it without letting any obstacles stop her. Candy looked at Patty, her eyes gleaming with admiration. "That's just so great, Patty! You are doing something truly marvelous for the community," Candy said in an excited voice. "I know the village only has an informal schooling system since they have been low on resources and lack properly trained teachers," Candy added matter-of-factly. Albert listened quietly as he took a quick sip from his glass.

After swallowing the food in her mouth quickly, Patty concurred, "Yes, Candy. You are absolutely right about that, and that is one of the reasons why I really want to continue this project. The mayor did try to hire and bring in teachers from the cities, but most of them are only willing to stay on a temporary basis."

Albert's eyes traveled toward Patty's side. "I didn't realize that this country's education system is flawed in a sense that it allows some preferential treatment toward big cities in regard to the distribution of fund. And now, with the war being ended, our country will mostly focus on the recovery effort, and I can see that education would be in the back burner for a while. Patty - please don't hesitate to let me know if you ever need help with anything. I can assure you that the Andrews' Foundation will support your project in its entirety," Albert told Patty in earnest.

Patty fixed her attention on Albert and passed him a grateful smile. "Thanks Albert. I will definitely keep that in mind."

Patty let out a big yawn. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed now. It's getting late. Are we still going to Pony's Home the day after tomorrow?" Patty slowly stood up from her spot on the rug while her fingers fixed her glasses position.

"Of course, we will." Candy looked at Albert. "Right Albert?" Albert nodded in response.

A look of panic set in Patty's face. "But that means I will need to do some shopping. I still haven't bought all the presents yet." Candy looked at her friend with a face that showed understanding while Albert seemed to be contemplating.

"Well, why don't you and Candy go to the nearby towns tomorrow. Winston can take you around by car," Albert promptly suggested.

Candy nearly threw herself to Albert to give him a thankful hug until she realized that Patty was still there with them. She hurriedly masked her excitement and replied in a controlled tone, "Thank you, Albert. That is a terrific idea. How about you? Are you coming with us?" She observed his face from her side.

His lips arched up into a grin. "Going shopping with two very picky ladies? Please forgive me, ladies, but I have to pass the offer this time." he replied in jest while Candy threw him an annoyed look that was returned by a shrug from him.

Patty just shook her head looking at her two friends. "Okay, it looks like tomorrow is set. Well, I'm off now. Good night, you two." Patty turned to leave the room in quick steps to give them privacy.

Demonstrating her agility, Candy swiftly jumped to her feet and called out, "Actually, I'm coming with you, Patty." Patty stopped on her spot and stood by the door, waiting for Candy. She was a bit taken aback since she had thought that Candy wanted to spend more time with Albert, and Albert himself appeared to be caught off guard.

Candy focused her eyes on Albert's as he rose from the floor slowly, holding the glass on his hand. "Goodnight, Albert."

"Candy-" he called out hesitantly.

"Yes, Albert?" She stood still on her spot and waited for him to continue.

He padded toward her. Once he was right in front of her, he gazed right into her eyes. She clearly didn't expect him to stand so close to her while Patty still lingered by the threshold and could easily see them. Her breath caught in her throat, and her heart thumped when she saw his hand move closer and closer toward her face. Her eyes followed the direction of his hand until his index finger touched the corner of her bottom lip and moved to swipe the chocolate smudge. She released a pent-up breath when he showed the smear of chocolate on his fingertip and smiled awkwardly at him. He desperately wanted to stop her, asking her to stay, but ended up telling her in a strained tone, "Good night…" Candy smiled back at him in response before she jogged away to join Patty who waited for her. The smile vanished from his face once her back disappeared from his sight.

Albert dragged his feet to his study after a quick stop at the bar where he served himself a glass of his favorite cognac. Once inside his study, he tried to do some work but was having a really hard time concentrating. While he was happy for Candy that she could spend time with her friend Patty, he could not pretend that he was ecstatic with the idea that he would have less time to spend with his beloved girlfriend. He had envisioned a quite and romantic night with just him and Candy. And tomorrow, he had originally planned for them to go on a horse ride around the Lakewood Estate, something that they had not done for a while. Now with Patty being here, he had to modify his plans since the time he could spend alone with Candy had been reduced significantly, and he did not like that at all. He was disconcerted by the realization that the way he had been thinking just now was like a disgruntled boyfriend. He had never been the possessive type, but it seemed that he had gradually turned into one. After taking several gulps from the content of his glass, he forced himself to swallow the disappointment back while repelling other unpleasant thoughts from his mind and refocused his attention on his work. After sometimes, he finally gave up and left his study, sauntering his way along the dark corridor. He let his heart guide where his feet would take him. Before he knew it, he found himself starring intensely at Candy's door. After a moment of deliberation, he decided to knock on the door.

It didn't take long for Candy to open the door, and she was surprised to find him there. "Albert?" She noticed that he had not changed his clothes.

He raised his eyes from looking at the floor slowly and was instantly mesmerized by the angelic image in front of him. She was in her long white night gown, and her long blond hair was let loose framing her face and falling all the way down to curtain most of her arms. He suppressed the sudden urge to run his fingers through the silky tresses. He quickly shook himself out of his trance and asked, "Are you sleeping already?"

Candy shook her head. "No - I was just about to. What is the matter?" Her eyes flashed with concern. She knew he must be dead tired after all the driving he had done today, but at the same time he also looked a bit distressed.

"Um… Would you mind coming with me then?" he asked tentatively while trying to shut himself out from the dishonorable thoughts that suddenly occupied his mind. The alcohol he consumed earlier must have started to influence his conscience. Perhaps, this wasn't a good idea after all. He was about to retract his offer when, to his pleasant surprise, Candy just stepped forward pulling the door to a close behind her. "Where are we going, Albert?" Her curious voice echoed in the long, empty hallway.

He gestured with his finger to silent her. "Shhhh…."

Quietly, she followed him walking along the path in the hallway as he guided her to his study. Once inside the room, he led her straight to the long velvet sofa facing the marble fireplace that had wood burning brightly in it. They settled down to sit side-by-side. She immediately noticed several stacks of paper sitting on top of his desk "Albert - have you been working?"

He shifted on his seat to get comfortable and leaned his elbow on the sofa's arm to face her "Earlier I tried to finish reading some of the documents that I need to review. But I decided to continue tomorrow. I just want to spend some time with you alone. And tomorrow you and Patty are most likely going to be somewhere else, so I won't be able to see you until close to dinner time," he told her candidly. His face mirrored the disappointed state of his mind.

Candy was suddenly mired in guilt. "Albert…" She scooted herself closer to him and rested her head on top of his shoulder. Her action elicited a contented sigh from his mouth.

His arm wrapped around her back, and he drew her closer to him. "It is fine, Candy. I want you to have fun with your friend. I don't want to monopolize your time all the time." He paused briefly before adding, "So what is the plan for tomorrow?"

Candy lifted her head to look at him. "You can always come along with us if you want to. I don't think Patty will mind at all." Candy yawned and laid her head back on his shoulder.

He smiled while his fingers played with the long curls, combing to separate the tangled strands. "No, it's okay. I do have some matters I need to finish anyway. Candy - I have to tell you that George has started making plans for my next business trips already," he informed her.

"So soon… When are you leaving?" Another yawn escaped her. "How long?"

He reached for her hand and held it in his, gently massaging it. "As I already told you, I'm not leaving anywhere until after New Year, so I can assure you that will still be the case. If I remember correctly, I have to go to Florida in mid January. And following that, there is another trip planned, but I don't have the details yet. Most likely, I will be away until end of February."

Her head moved slightly against his shoulder. "That long?"

"With the war being very recently brought to an end, it is only right for me to work harder to support the country's effort to recover and continue to build the nation's economy to prosper. The truth is I feel convicted for not being able to serve," he said in a rueful tone.

She winced hearing his last comment and the possible implication of it. "Are you saying that you wanted to enlist in the military?" she asked in disbelief, pulling herself away from him swiftly to sit up straight to look at him, her eyes staring widely at him.

He strained a smile on his face. "I would if I could. It looks like that the Andrews men fall under the exempted category as we and the businesses we run are 'essential to the war effort' according to the Selective Service Act. Archie, Neal, and the other Andrews men are all in that category also."

"I'm actually glad that you could not go," she simply told him with genuine relief clearly reflected in her green eyes.

Her words touched deep inside his soul. "Candy-"

Without warning, horrific images from the war that she had seen from the newspaper interlacing with quick flashes of smiling faces of her friend Stear flooded her mind. Fear crossed her face as she desperately reached for his hand, grabbing unto it tightly. "I really don't want to lose you, Albert. I don't know what I'm going to do if-"

He placed his finger on her lips briefly to stop her and grasped her by the shoulder as he moved backward to distance himself from her slightly so he could face her. "Candy - I'm here with you right now, aren't I? Trust me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm never going to leave you. And besides… the war has ended." He squeezed her arm gently to reassure her while his calm blue eyes met hers. The words coming from his mouth felt like a soft calming breeze as she felt the tension dissolve away slowly. He drew her closer to him in a comforting embrace and reclined his back against the back of the sofa, pulling her against him. His hand stroked along the length of her back as silence descended upon them. The combination of his soothing hand on her back, his warm embrace, and the tranquil ambiance lulled her into a state of sluggishness.

"Albert… Will there be a time that you finally stop going on business trips?" she asked with a voice that was characterized by drowsiness.

Her honest yet blunt question left a deep impression in his heart as he was reminded once again how his position as the corporate leader had taken a toll on their relationship. "Candy - business will never stop running, and there will always be a trip that needs to be made." He stopped and let silence reign in for a few seconds before he continued in a more hopeful tone, "But there will be days when I can finally take you with me wherever I go whether on a business trip or a leisure trip…" A wistful smile developed on his face as an image of them trekking through the South American Jungle flickered in his mind.

She smiled sleepily "That sounds so nice… That would be the day…." Her voice faded in and out. "Will we go visit Africa too?" Her eyes were completely shut by now.

"Where ever you want to go, princess," he whispered.

When he didn't hear her respond, he tilted his neck forward carefully and found her fast asleep. He smiled looking down at her sleeping face and leaned over to drop a gentle kiss on her temple. He berated himself for being so selfish to drag her out of her room just so he could spend some private moment with her. But he just could not help himself.

Albert maneuvered Candy's petite frame carefully toward him and scooped her up into his arms. How many time had he done this in the past? He remembered lifting her up from the water after she had nearly drowned. He remembered when she had fallen right unto him unconscious as fever affected her body on the day after she had returned from New York to see Terry. And he remembered he had carried her limp form after she had cried herself to sleep sprawling on top of the newspaper pages with news of Terry that he had hidden from her. But none of those times had induced a contented feeling within him such as right now. From now on, there would only be happy times to erase all those pain and suffering she had encountered in the past, and that was his promise. He glanced down at her face and smiled lovingly. Carrying her with him, he exited the study and walked through the dark corridor in the mansion.

Candy stirred from her sleep still feeling groggy. As she lifted her lids gradually, under the subdued lighting condition, her sight came to focus on the most wonderful image she had ever seen in her life. A serene smile materialized on her face while her fingers gingerly touched the golden strands. She let the tip of her index finger brush lightly along the smooth skin underneath the gold silky threads. Her finger slid fleetingly down onto a dip before it angled up across a perfectly sculpted nose and dropped when it finally reached a finely shaped lips. There was no doubt about it - Albert is a picture of a man at his finest. _Albert?_ She jolted completely awake and sat up in shock to find out that instead of her bed she had been sleeping on Albert's bed with Albert lying asleep right next to her. Her heart palpitated violently against her ribcage. _How did I end up here?_ She needed to get out of his room right away. Trying to be as quietly as possible, she removed the blanket off her and lifted her legs one by one and moved them toward the edge of the bed. She pushed her body by sustaining its weight on her hands to move to the edge where she could sit with her foot dangling off the floor. She bent her back forward to bring her herself to stand on the floor. Before her feet could even reach the floor, she felt a hand grabbing her elbow. The next thing she knew, she was propelled backward, landing on the soft mattress as she heard his sleepy voice, "Where are you going? It's still too early. Just go back to sleep."

"Albert!" she yelped as she lay helplessly on her back while her elbow was still trapped in his hand. "This is not proper. I should go back to my room right now."

He chuckled with the sound muffled against his arm as he opened his eyes half-way. Looking at him, she didn't know whether she wanted to hit him or kiss him. He looked so adorable with his disheveled blond hair partially covering his face.

"Are you sure you want to talk about proper now, Candy? We haven't been very proper for sometimes now." He released her elbow. "Don't worry about it. Just go to sleep. If you're worried. You can always move back to your room later."

"What!" She turned sharply, lying on her side to face him. "But, Albert! How about-" His hand flew to cover her mouth to stop her from talking as the volume of her voice had suddenly become louder.

Shifting up to lie on his side, he opened his eyes again and met a pair of green eyes looking rather upset. "Shhh… you don't want to wake up the whole house." He removed his hand from her mouth. "Last night you fell asleep, and I just carried you here," he explained casually.

Unconvinced, she prodded, "Why here, though? You could have taken me to my own room."

He seemed to mull over her question for a moment before the words just rolled out of his tongue, "I don't know. I wasn't really thinking about it last night. I guess I just didn't want to be separated from you, Candy." His voice had turned softer. By now, the desire to go back to sleep had forsaken him completely.

"Albert…" she let out in a voice barely above a whisper.

Their eyes met and instantly locked in a fervent gaze. Only the sound of their breathings mixed with random noises coming from the furnace heating system could be heard as they regarded each other quietly. She felt the gentle rhythmic beating of her heart against her chest, a silent reminder that she was very much alive. The mild masculine scent that filled her lungs as she breathed in slowly hypnotized her senses. The pair of gentle blue eyes held hers captive as they pledged total devotion.

"I love you, Candy," his words suddenly broke through the quietness between them.

A sharp intake of breath was her only reply as she remained still lying on her side, his words echoing in her mind over and over again. Had she heard right? She couldn't be dreaming, could she? She blinked once, twice. Then, suddenly, she felt herself soaring high as she wanted to scream her excitement to the whole world, her heart beating frenziedly within the confined of her chest cavity. _Albert loves me! He really loves me! Oh my God! He really loves me!_ The burst of emotions overwhelmed her, and she couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. He immediately offered her a tender smile and used his fingertip to wipe the tears that spilled out of her beautiful orbs. The feel of his skin against hers transported her back to that time several years ago when they had still lived in the Magnolia Apartment. She could never forget the soft hand that had gently touched her skin to brush away the remnants of tears on her face, the same soft hand that was on her face now.

He let the tip of his finger glide gently on her porcelain skin. The three words had just flown out of his mouth so easily. Yes, he loved her. He had loved her since forever. Probably, he had loved her ever since he was a runaway teenager in a kilt. His whole being loved her. Each and every single fiber in his body cried for her. Nothing else mattered anymore, not the days when loneliness had faithfully accompanied him nor the nights when he lay awake tormented by pictures of her next to another man in his mind. The only thing that mattered to him was only her, the woman who owned his heart. And this woman was now here with him.

Her eyes were transfixed at the pair of blue orbs looking intently at her face. Did she love him? Yes, she loved him. She probably had loved him ever since she was a little girl crying on Pony Hill. It took her a while, but she was finally here with her prince. After a few moment of silence, she let her feelings come to surface as a beautiful smile slowly appeared on her face, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Albert… I love you too," she finally uttered. Her voice was nothing but a whisper laden with emotion.

It took a few seconds for him to realize what she had just said. His hand halted its movement instantly as he held his breath in. His eyes drifted slowly to focus on her glassy green eyes as he felt his pulse accelerate gradually. She loved him. How many times had he wanted to hear her say that? His heart surged with happiness, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling widely.

She raised her hand to wipe the trailing liquid down her cheeks, but he immediately stopped her by holding her hand in his and bringing it below his mouth. He then pressed his lips against her knuckles affectionately. He had always been so gentle to her. Tears trickled down persistently wetting her cheeks as his tenderness struck deep within her soul.

He released her hand, and his finger resumed to lightly dab the tear drops on her smooth skin. Inadvertently, his eyes strayed to focus on her lips. He realized that it would be very inappropriate, and not to mention, risky for him to kiss her right now while they were lying on his bed. But it was a losing battle for him as his head had already leaned closer and closer toward hers, and before he knew what he was doing, he had replaced the finger with his lips.

The instant his moist flesh grazed her skin, her breath hitched in her throat, her eyes closing in accord. He trailed soft tiny kisses around her lids, his lips sweeping gently against her skin down to the tip of her nose. His mouth lingered across her cheeks delicately showering kisses on the smooth skin while her breathing quickened in anticipation. When his lips finally found hers, a shudder of pleasure rippled through her whole body. He detached their lips slowly, and her eyes fluttered open to be immersed wholly in a passionate blue hue. They stayed still as their eyes met in an intense gaze, their mouths hung ajar. Then, after a brief moment of silence, he dived back to capture her mouth in a fiery kiss while her lids lowered to a close. His arms enclosed her, drawing her closer to him, and she clung to him with all her might. Everything exploded into brilliant millions of stars; nothing else mattered anymore to her but to be in his arms. Her lips moved against his reciprocating each and every one of his ardent stroke. He took her bottom lip between his, coaxing her to part hers. The tip of his wet tongue moistened the surface of her lips as it made its way into the cavern of her mouth. A faint whimper escaped from her throat as his hot tongue continued to invade her mouth and tangled with hers. His hands rubbed against her upper arms in a soothing motion. Her palms kneaded the taut muscles of his back, pressing into his shoulder blades. They continued their passionate duel until air became a necessity.

Still breathless, Albert withdrew his lips from hers with reluctance. His eyes examined her closely, traveling from the round eyes that stared back at him in a daze down to the swollen parted lips then to the reddened cheeks and finally to the rise and fall of chest in a breathing movement. She was just so beautiful. He loved everything about her. Shutting his eyes, he took a deep breath to calm the raging inferno inside him. He had to stop now, or he would subject himself to the point of no return.

He opened his eyes and moved away from her, hoisting himself up to sit on the bed. "I think you should go back to your room now, Candy."

Candy didn't know whether she had heard what he had just said as her mind, body, and soul were still very much affected with what had just transpired between them. She just stared at him looking dumbfounded as she slowly raised her head from the pillow.

He maneuvered his leg to the side of the bed. "Come. I'll walk you to your room." He swiveled his shoulder half-way to face her and was stunned to find the pleading expression on her face.

"Albert - please…"

His eyes widened in incredulity as he comprehended what she had requested. "Candy…" he whispered.

She settled to sit up on the bed with both legs folded underneath her. "Can I just stay here with you, Albert? Please… You're going to be away for awhile very soon, and I…" Her round innocent looking eyes penetrated right into his soul, and he could see the desperation in them.

Her comment instantly reminded him of the short amount of time they had before they had to be apart again, and consequently, they probably should not waste each second that had been granted to them. Once again, he felt his resolve weaken as a kind smile graced his face. He moved closer to her on the bed. "Please, don't say anything anymore, Candy. Let's just go back to sleep." He deposited a gentle kiss on her forehead and pulled her to him, nuzzling the top of her head. He lowered his back onto the mattress while holding on to her, and then he positioned himself so she could nestle comfortably on the crook between his shoulder and the base of his neck. They lay quietly against each other and let silence fall upon them.

As the beating of her pulse dissipated to its normal rate, Candy reveled in the quiet moment of joy just being in his arms . Her eyes gradually became heavy while she listened to the gentle beating of his heart. The dreadful prospect of being unable to see him for an extended period of time had compelled her to act boldly, asking him to let her stay. The thought that she would not be able to see him had carved a deep void within her. Little by little, her blue-eyed prince had conquered an immense portion of her heart, if he had not already possessed it completely.

The pace of her heartbeat gradually intensified as her mind relived the passionate moments they had shared just now. She was not ashamed to admit that she had enjoyed each and every bit of their intimate encounter, and that was quite a drastic change for her. Generally, she was ignorant and quite inexperienced in the area of romantic interludes. The brief skirmish she had had in the past when Terry had kissed her did not count since his attempt had been unexpected and unwanted. With Albert, however, things couldn't be more different. Everything had been mutual from the start. It was clear that there was an infinite bond of trust between Albert and her that had been built over the years they had known each other. His gentle manners had given her the assurance that she was well taken care of, and his soft spoken words had done nothing but only encourage her to give a little bit of herself. With that, it was only natural for her to respond willingly to his physical affection without any reserves or any pretenses - she had anticipated each and every one of his touches and kisses that had only made her long for more.

To finally hear the words of admission from his mouth that he loved her made every thing else seemed insignificant. There had been no candle light dinner, no violin playing romantic music in the background, no spectacular fireworks in the sky when he had spoken the words. But his words alone were enough for her. His words and his presence were enough. Just to be with him like this in the silence of the night was even better than any scenarios that she had conjured in her mind. She was perfectly content where she was right now to be enveloped within his warm embrace with their hearts beating as one. She let her eyes slowly close as a serene smile played on her lips.

The sweet floral scent emanating from the lovely bundle in his arm relaxed his mind and soul but unfortunately not his body. His body yearned for every bit of her. He should stop torturing himself like this; he was only a human. But when he saw her looking at him with obvious urgency in her eyes, practically begging to let her stay, he could only relent. After tonight, how could he ever go to bed without having her presence haunting him? The wonderful image of her sleeping on his bed with her blond locks flared against his white pillow had been branded into his mind eternally. The delightful feeling to have her warm body right next to him had been imprinted in his brain. The soft feminine curves had been memorized by his male form. _Why did I bring her to my room again? _She had asked this question too earlier. He only remembered carrying her in his arms out of his study. And the next thing he knew, he had been standing right in front of his bedroom. Without giving it too much thoughts, he had opened the door and walked inside with the precious cargo still in his arms. While his mind had told him that it was wrong, it had been his heart that commanded his whole flesh to keep her by his side. Albert relinquished to the idea that it would only become more unbearable for him to be separated from Candy.

He had wanted to formally court her and showed the whole world what a wonderful and amazing woman she was while taking his time to woo her in the way that a princess should be romanced. But after tonight, he didn't know if he could wait too long before she could finally become his. Perhaps, he should shorten their courting period to just a month, then he would marry her. Yes, that was it. Just one month after her birthday, they would finally be together forever. With that last thought in his mind, his lips curled into a faint smile, and his eyes dropped to a close as drowsiness finally caught up with him.

Sometimes the most memorable and precious moment in life was the one that was not planned, that rare and spontaneous time when there was no expectation, when two people were at their most vulnerable states. And Albert and Candy had been fortunate enough to be able to seize that special moment with their simple words of confession, baring their hearts to each other. Bit by bit, slumber claimed both of them, and they stayed in their embrace position until the new morning finally arrived.

A few hours later, in a spacious bedroom inside the Andrews' Mansion in Chicago, Aunt Elroy sat stagnant in front of her vanity table holding a card in her hand. As her eyes scanned the words written on the small telegram card, her eyes widened into a furious glare, and her chest tightened painfully. In the next instant, her hands started to shake vigorously as her fingers grew numb, the paper slipping out of her hand onto the floor with the inscription on it facing up.

_Sir William. Candice. Lakewood._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Remark:<strong> What do you think of 'Conspiracy'? Can you see now why I picked that as the title for this chapter? So who is conspiring against whom? Have you noticed that I included actual facts and history into the story? This is definitely something that I will continue to do with the future chapters. As I mentioned above, I struggled quite a bit writing this chapter, especially toward the ending. Although the timing and circumstance were rather unusual, it was a truly delicate and tender moment between them - and I thought this best described the kind of love they had. Please let me know if I succeeded in capturing their 'moment' or not._ Next stop: Burn. Stay tuned. _- forever-

**Additional Notes:** By now, I'm sure you know that this fic is focused on Albert and Candy and their romantic endeavor. I did attempt to make this fic feel like a continuation of the Candy Candy saga by including other supporting characters. Initially, when I started writing this fic, I intentionally wrote it in a minific format with each fic contained only one or two scenes the most. But later, I found that this style didn't seem to work well. Not only that it decreased the reading pleasure, but it also interfered with my writing enjoyment. At the end, I chose to go back to a conventional format. So, here we are again.

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to comments from chapter 9:<strong>

Ms. Puddleglum - Thank you. From the CCFS, it's clear that their meeting times were very limited, and I wanted to make sure I depicted that correctly and how the constraint would impact the progress of their relationship. And about Aunt Elroy - I don't know why, but I actually enjoyed writing Albert and Elroy scenes a lot. ;)

Tina Chou - Thank you for the kind words, dear. I have never read/watched Daddy Long Legs, but I heard about it for time to time. I probably should check that out now. I hope you enjoy ch 10 as much. Thanks again.

Angel of Versailles - Love will find a way, indeed. Thank you for taking the time to read and leave a review, sweetie. :)

EnakaT - Thank you. I'm glad you liked the chapter. About Elisa - I'll keep that in mind :)

Candy2 - Your words flattered me. Thank you. I'm honored that you found my writing to be enjoyable. I'm especially glad when you said that the fic feels like an extension of the manga - that was exactly what I intended to do. Regarding the tension between A&C, you can tell from ch 10 that I took that to another level :)

LoveAlbert - Exactly! Eyes are the windows of the soul. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.<p>

I love to read feedback, and please do not hesitate to share your suggestions if you have any.

**But please be warned**, I would not think twice to remove mindless, pointless, inappropriate and offensive comments.


	11. Burn: Strife

**Author's Note:** My apology for the delay. Finally, here is the new chapter, 'Burn'. I have to say that 'Burn' in its complete form is super long, and because of that I decided to divide them into 3-4 parts. That being said, I hope you will find this as enjoyable as the others.

Per usual, replies for comments from previous chapters can be found at the bottom of the page.

Thank you again for taking the time to read my fic. Please enjoy. - forever-

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime, and I also included some bits and pieces I learned from the CCFS novel.

**Acknowledgement**: Without the constant support and help from the group of lovely ladies who continue to encourage, motivate, and guide me, this fic will not exist. Thank you ladies.

And special thanks go to my beta readers.

* * *

><p><strong>Burn<strong>

By forever

_Is this a dream? If it is, I don't want to wake up yet._ _Will it always feel like this every time or it will only get better overtime? _It must be the latter since each second that ticked away she felt herself moving closer and closer toward euphoria.

She was still in a daze when a voice that was still raw from sleep greeted her, "Good morning."

_It isn't a dream after all._ She blinked, the corners of her lips tugging into a full smile. "Good morning," she replied and noticed that they were lying on their backs; their heads turned to the side facing toward each other's. Just then it finally dawned on her that they had spent the night sleeping together, and from the deep recess of her mind, she recalled that they had been in a tight embrace and before that they had been… As the images from last night poured over her memory, heat suffused across her face, staining pink hue on her cheeks.

The display of different emotions playing on her face fascinated him. Her tendency to be transparent when expressing her feelings was one of the attributes that gravitated him to her even from their very first meeting. He could never forget the little girl from Pony Hill. Perceiving that her mind was somewhere else, he attempted to steer her attention back. "What's on your mind, Candy?"

"Huh?" His question startled her out of her trance. She then quickly concealed her absentmindedness and responded in an insouciant manner, "Oh nothing - how long have you been awake?"

A grin materialized on his face. "Not too long. Just early enough so that I have time to relish in the wonderful gift that God has lavished upon me this morning by allowing me to wake up next to a beautiful angel."

Her face contorted into an annoyed scowl, her cheeks turning red. "Stop teasing me," she admonished half-heartedly.

He chuckled. "I wasn't," he objected in a murmur while his blue eyes regarded her face intently. He extended out his hand toward her face and let the back of his hand brush gently against her smooth cheek. If he had the power to stop time, now would be one of those moments he would like to capture. There had to be something else he could do to commemorate what had transpired between them. Abruptly, he glanced away, looking thoughtful. Then, in one swift motion he pulled himself to sit on the bed. "Wait here." Before she even had a chance to ask him anything, she saw his retreating back a distance away from her, moving toward the opposite side of the spacious bedroom.

Slightly baffled by his behavior, she arose slowly into a sitting position and observed him quietly. Having known the man for quite a while now, she knew that he must be up to something.

He stopped and squatted in front of the wardrobe, pulling open a drawer to retrieve a small wrapped package. With the bundle in his hand, he returned and sat next to her on the bed. He took her hand, turned it with the palm facing up, and produced a rectangular shaped box that was wrapped with a silver colored paper and tied with a white ribbon, laying it on her opened palm. "Here - this is probably nothing, but I really want to give you this now."

Confusion crossed her face as she looked at the small wrapped gift lying on her palm. "But it's not Christmas yet."

"This isn't a Christmas present, Candy. Go ahead, open it," he persuaded. "The real gift you can open tomorrow."

She always loved presents and surprises, especially when they came from him. She took one more look at him and saw his smiling face, urging her. Without being told twice, her nimble fingers began to unwrap the package to reveal a black velvet jewelry case. Being unable to contain her eagerness, she flipped it open immediately and stared at the silver heart-shaped locket pendant necklace, holding in her breath. "Albert - this is so pretty," she whispered in awe, taking the necklace carefully out of its case and admiring it as her eyes fixed upon the object on her hand. The silver pendant glimmered, reflecting the light that hit its surface as it swayed back and forth hanging on the chain.

"You think so?" he asked her, sounding unsure. "I know this one is rather lackluster compared to what I have given you in the past-"

"No - I like this very much," she interjected and brought her eyes to meet his. "Could you help me with this please?" she requested, lifting her hand to show the dangling necklace.

He grasped the necklace from her and unfastened the clasp. "Candy - I'm glad you like it, because I wasn't even sure whether I should give it to you. This was something that I bought a long time ago when I went to school in London using my own money that I earned by working part time," he explained while he slid to sit behind her, holding the necklace by both hands.

Her eyes widened in amazement at what she had just learned from him. "You used to work part time while you were going to college? Why? I don't think that money would be an issue for you." She turned her head to the side and looked over her shoulder to face him.

Their eyes met, but he didn't answer her question directly; instead, he said in a tone infused with levity, "I didn't acquire my domestic skills from nowhere, you know - I had to attain them from somewhere." He changed his tone quickly back to normal before adding, "I actually worked at different places during college. You are right - it was not because I had no money. It started out as an experiment. " He shifted closer to her and brought the necklace over and around her neck.

Facing forward, she gathered her hair with both hands, lifting her tresses up high. "An experiment…" she repeated in a contemplative tone.

He was silent for a few seconds as he focused on his attempt to fasten the clasp on the necklace before he continued, "I wanted to see for myself whether I would be able to survive without taking advantage of my family name or the privilege that came with the name. So I applied for different jobs and ended up learning and doing various chores - something that I was never allowed to do while living in the mansion." He let out a wistful chuckle. "And the whole experience turned out to be very beneficial and helped me a lot during my days living as a vagabond." He moved his attention back to finish securing the clasp. Once he was done, he roped his arms around her torso, drawing her closer to him.

Letting her hair free to cascade down her back and gathering the blond strands by hand to sweep them to the right side over her shoulder, she relaxed onto him and leaned her back against his chest. The back of her neck rested comfortably against his right shoulder, and the side of her head pressed against his cheek lightly. His account made perfect sense. As someone that had been born into such a distinguished pedigree, he would be firmly discouraged from roaming around in the kitchen, let alone doing chores. In her mind, she could easily picture Aunt Elroy wagging her fingers vehemently at him. "So that's where you learned to cook and do other tasks."

He leaned his head forward a bit over her shoulder, settling his neck on top of it. "Yes," he affirmed as his thoughts drifted away to the time when he had received his first shillings as a payment for cleaning a storefront window, his very first job.

Suddenly feeling alarmed, she asked, "Wait a minute - what time is it now?"

"It's almost eight," he answered nonchalantly.

She jerked away from him as her eyes went double in size."What!" He was taken off guard when she freed herself from his embrace and bounced off the bed swiftly, moving in a dash toward the door while muttering, "Oh no! I must get back to my room now. What if Patty is going to look for me in my room?" She rushed to leave the room, flinging the door wide open without realizing that it didn't close properly behind her.

"Candy!"

He tried to stop her, but she had already disappeared behind the door. He had wanted to talk to her more, especially about the gift. As he debated whether to follow her or not, he let his eyes move aimlessly before they stopped on the pink pair of slippers lying on the floor. He shook his head in amusement. Now, he had another valid excuse to pay her a visit.

Candy sprinted through the dark empty hallway and headed straight to her room. As she ran, she felt the tapping of her soft soles against the hard wooden floor. She just then noticed that she had forgotten her slippers. _Oh well, I could always retrieve them later._ It was a good thing that her room was located in the same wing as the master bedroom where Albert was, so she didn't need to run barefoot for too long. Once she reached her room, she opened the door hurriedly and stepped inside. It was dark, and there was no sign that Patty had been inside. Upon that knowledge, she released a sigh of relief.

She walked quickly toward the window to open the curtain to allow natural light to come in. As soon as the heavy draperies were pulled to the side, she mechanically took a couple of steps toward the midsection of the window and stood frozen on her spot marveling at the view before her. Then, a wide smile manifested on her face as she squealed in great delight. _This is just too good! I have to tell Albert right away._ She whirled on her foot quickly and hastened to exit the room without noticing the tall figure of a man that was standing right outside of the door when she swung it open. They almost collided if not for his surprised voice alerting her, "Candy!"

She looked up, and her eyes met his. "Albert?" She staggered backward almost losing her balance, but his hands immediately seized her by the elbow and helped to steady her.

He chuckled lightly. "Easy there, princess. You've been rushing around quite a bit now. What is going on?"

"Have you seen outside? It's snowing!" she told him excitedly, the dark pupils in her eyes dilating, causing her eyes to appear a tad darker than normal.

"Really?" He found he was more enthralled looking at her face than by whatever she had just told him.

Feeling self-conscious under his gaze, she diverted her eyes from his. "Come and see it for yourself." She grabbed his hand and dragged him across the room toward the window side.

They stood facing the window, peering at the beautiful white scenery outside. "You are right. I guess we're going to have a white Christmas after all," he spoke without being able to contain the astonishment in his voice.

She turned her head to the side toward him, and he followed suit, bringing their eyes to share a warm gaze. "Isn't that great?" she breathed.

The expression on his face gradually turned serious. "Yeah… but I'm afraid I have a bad news for you. I don't think it would be a good idea for you and Patty to be away from the mansion now. The last thing I want is for you and Patty to be stranded somewhere in the middle of a winter storm," he told her with a slight regret in his voice.

She was about to respond to him when a familiar female voice called out softly from outside the room, "Hello there - may I come in?"

Candy and Albert simultaneously turned their heads toward the door and saw Patty hovering by the threshold, wearing a sheepish smile on her face. Unlike her two friends, Patty appeared ready for the day in her wool sweater and skirt.

"Patty!" Candy half-shrieked and then quickly added, "You look nice."

"Please come in, Patty," told Albert kindly.

Looking a bit unsure, Patty took a few steps slowly toward her friends. She wasn't certain whether she had unceremoniously walked in on their private moment - she only knew that the door had been open. The first thing she noticed as she made her way to approach them was the immaculate bed, and of course, she also could not ignore the fact that Albert was inside Candy's room or the fact that he was holding something that must have belonged to Candy. She immediately schooled her thoughts not to let them wander away too far and make terrible assumptions based on plain observations.

"Patty - take a look." Candy pointed with her finger toward the window.

Patty quickened her steps and stopped to stand right next to her friend. "I know - it's snowing outside. I saw it from my room earlier. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Uh huh…" Nodding her head, Candy assented while her eyes fixed on the view across the window.

"Patty - I was just telling Candy that it's probably not safe to travel anywhere by car in this kind of weather," Albert briefed Patty as three pairs of eyes watched through the glass window at the white flurries floating in the air outside. "The snowfall looks gentle now, but there is no guarantee that it will not turn into a blizzard later on," he commented matter-of-factly.

Patty sighed and looked away from the window to give him a quick glance. "I understand, Albert. I certainly don't want to take a chance," she responded before adding in a dejected voice, "unfortunately that means I won't have any gift that I could bring for the children at the orphanage. I hate to disappoint those sweet little angels."

Candy completely understood how Patty felt and laid her hand across Patty's shoulder to comfort her. "Patty…"

"I have an idea," Albert suddenly announced. "You may still be able to give out gifts to the children, Patty."

Candy whirled her head to face Albert. "Really? That will be wonderful, Albert. So, what is your idea?" Candy asked with apparent curiosity in her eyes.

"Yes - what is it?" Patty echoed her.

Albert took a quick glimpse at the clock sitting on the bureau before telling them, "Let's meet at the dining room for breakfast in half an hour or so, I will tell you all about it after breakfast. How does that sound?"

Patty promptly answered, "Sounds good to me. I'm actually ready. I'll just go downstairs to the dining room now then. I'll see you both in thirty minutes." Patty turned on her heel and walked away from Albert and Candy. She had a hunch that there was an unfinished business between her two friends when her eyes unintentionally strayed toward the objects that were in Albert's hand, and she should leave to give them privacy.

"Albert - are you going to tell me?" Candy asked with an expectant look on her face once Patty had left the room.

Looking at her, he grinned. "Tell you what?" he questioned in return, feigning ignorance.

"About your idea." Her mouth curved downward slightly.

"Aren't you being a little bit impatient?" He tapped her nose lightly. "No. You'll just have to wait like Patty," he told her, his eyes looking at her with a playful gleam in them.

The pout on her face was full-blown now. "You're horrible. Why do you have to be so mysterious?"

A stream of chuckles escaped his mouth as he stepped closer toward her until they stood only inches apart. "But you love me anyway, right?" He locked eyes with hers; his voice dipped an octave lower.

Under his intense gaze, she felt her pulse quickening and her cheeks growing warmer. "Um… Yeah…," she managed to say in response and quickly lowered her lids, averting her eyes from his. The palpable tension between them was quickly dispersed when she abruptly lifted her eyes, casting him a stern look. "But… You need to leave my room now, mister. I have to get ready." She ignored his stunned look as he appeared taken aback. Without giving him a chance to respond, she shoved him by the arm to twirl him sideways, pushed him out of her room, and swung the door to close right in front of him.

As soon as she had closed the door, she flung it back open widely. Under his puzzled stare, she grinned widely and stood on her tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "I love the necklace," she told him in a whisper. Fixing her eyes on his, she then took the slippers from his hand that just hung dormant to his side. "And thank you for bringing these." With that comment and a smile on her face, she moved away from him, taking a step back. She then let the door close gently, leaving him standing outside.

Albert didn't know how long he had stood there staring into space before he regained the ability to think coherently. _How did she do that?_ One minute he had been in complete control and ready to steal a morning kiss from her, but at the end, it had been she who had snatched the kiss away from him. He chuckled quietly as he ambled back to his room, his index finger touching his lips lightly. Then, her word about the necklace meandered into his thoughts, and he sighed in defeat. _I missed my chance to tell her again. _

It was about thirty minutes later when the three of them congregated in the large dining room to have their breakfast. After they had finished with their meals, Albert guided Patty and Candy to the top floor of the mansion. While they paced through the long corridors and climbed up the stairs, Albert shared and revealed his idea, which was to search the storage room and find something that they could use as gifts. Candy and Patty were thrilled with his suggestion and agreed wholeheartedly. They followed him as he continued to lead them to the third floor of the mansion. Along the way, he narrated a short story behind the Lakewood Mansion that included some bits and pieces about his ancestral origin.

Even though this wasn't the first time Candy heard about them, she was still as impressed as Patty by the Andrews' lineage that had been established even prior to the renaissance era. Sometimes, she questioned herself how she could end up being here, let alone to have someone like the patriarch of such an eminent family as her boyfriend. At that thought, she cast a furtive glance at him, who seemed to be preoccupied with answering Patty's inquiries.

The sudden prickling on her skin halted her train of thoughts as they climbed the last few steps of the stairs. Attributing the reaction to a drop in temperature, she shrugged off the eerie feelings and continued her steps. When they made a turn, Candy stood on her track unmoving as soon as she recognized the long dark hallway that was lined with tall marble statues.

Albert observed her with a worried look. "Candy - is everything okay?" he questioned while Patty tilted her head to look at Candy's face.

Candy nodded her head to reassure him. "Um… I'm okay. It's just that this brings back memories from my first time visiting the mansion."

A mixture of surprise and concern flickered across his face. "You were here before?" he asked in a skeptical tone, "How did you end up right here? This wasn't exactly an area open to the public."

Candy scoffed. "Elisa and Neil played a dirty trick on me and trapped me inside that room." She used her finger to gesture to the room at the end of the long corridor.

His eyes followed the direction of her finger while he struggled to maintain his emotion. Neil and Elisa were not even there with them but they still managed to ruffle his mind.

Patty cringed, thinking of how much her friend had endured. "That was awful of them to have done that to you, Candy," Patty said in a tone that was laced with a hint of rebuke. Despite knowing that the experience might have been traumatic to her friend, Patty couldn't stop herself from asking, "So what happened? Were you able to escape? Did anybody help you?" Patty peered at Candy through her glasses while Albert observed silently.

Candy had a faraway look on her face as she recollected that one particular episode from her memory. "Umm… I was so scared being trapped in the room, especially after just listening to the story about the enchanted room and the ghosts from Archie and the rests. Good thing, I was able to escape." She stopped and looked with questioning eyes at Albert and Patty. "Actually, now that I think about it more, how could I open the door that was supposed to be locked from outside? I remember I tried to open it several times, but it wouldn't budge. Only then, after I screamed in panic-" she wondered out loud.

Albert jumped in, "Enchanted room? Are you talking about that room over there that we're heading to?" He moved his head to point toward the room that Candy had alluded to and started to advance with slow steps through the corridor.

As she and Patty tailed after him, Candy was hit by the realization. "We're going to _that_ room? You mean - that-"

Candy's comment was left unfinished when a deep chuckle broke away from Albert's mouth. "Candy - I can assure you that there's no such thing as an enchanted room in this mansion. It's probably just something that was fabricated by Archie and the other boys to tease you. The room is nothing but a storage area." He opened the door and beckoned for Patty and her to come closer.

Patty was struck by a wave of nostalgia upon hearing Albert's words. He and Candy had not explicitly mentioned _his_ name, and she figured that they had done that deliberately just for her.

Once Candy and Patty crossed the threshold of the room, Albert walked inside the room. A few seconds later, bright light flooded the space that was once covered in pitch black. Candy's eyes scanned the place and confirmed that Albert had been right - there was nothing enchanted about the room. She was surprised, though, at the size of the room that was clearly much larger than she had thought previously, and it appeared that there were other smaller sized rooms within the room as she deduced from looking at the closed doors, something that she had completely missed the last time she had been there. Her question was immediately answered when Albert explained that they could find boxes and crates inside the other rooms; the large main area was reserved mainly for storing unused furniture. In order to be more efficient, they decided to work separately with each person assigned to handle one room. Before long, the three of them were tied up with their current tasks, rummaging through boxes and crates.

While looking and sorting through the contents inside a large wooden crate, Candy accidentally knocked a smaller box that sat on top of another crate off to the side. The box tumbled to the floor, spilling all the contents in it. She quickly went down on her knees to pick up the different things lying on the floor. A green colored book with a picture of sled dogs on its cover caught her eyes, and she read the title of the book quietly to herself. _The Call of the Wild_. Driven by plain curiosity, she picked up the book and opened it to the first page. She smiled instantly to see the name written neatly on the page. It was Albert's book just as she had expected. It was just so Albert to pick a book with such a title. She wondered whether the box had been his and contained all his belongings. Then her sight focused on a stack of envelopes bundled together and tied with a string. _Letters?_ She reached to take the bundle into her hand as her eyes scanned the name of the sender on the letter on top of the stack. _Caroline_. _Are all these letters from her?_ She was about to untie the string to gain access to the rest of the letters when she heard footsteps moving closer toward her. She ceased her movement all at once and waited in silence, her heart pounding in anticipation to see who had decided to look for her.

Before long, a familiar deep voice reached her ears, "Candy - are you in here?"

She heaved a sigh of relief. "Albert - you scared me," she replied while rushing to put everything, including the bundle of letters, back inside the box. Then, with both hands she pushed the box away to the other side.

He couldn't contain one or two chuckles from escaping. "You think I was a ghost or something?"

"That is not funny," she retorted.

He immediately felt guilty for being so insensitive for poking fun at her terrible experience. "I'm sorry. Is everything okay? Do you need help?" he asked as he maneuvered his way around the crates to approach her.

From her spot, she could see his blond hair peeking through between the boxes and crates. "No - I'm done here," she quickly told him and rose to stand straight facing him as he paced closer toward her. "Did you find anything?" she asked.

His eyes brightened. "Yes, a lot actually. I found several boxes filled with old toys and nothing else. How about you? Did you find anything?"

The first thing that came to her mind was the letters, and she quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she mumbled weakly, "Um… Nothing."

"If Patty still needs more, we can continue the search later. It is lunch time now. Shall we break for lunch now?" he suggested.

"That sounds good. I'll go get Patty now."

She was about to spin on her heel when he called softly, "Candy-"

"Yes?" Her green eyes looked expectantly at him.

Albert contemplated whether now would be a good time to disclose to her the mystery behind her miraculous escape from the 'enchanted room' incident she had mentioned earlier, but in the end, he decided it was not something crucial that she needed to know right away. "Um… never mind." He shook his head. "Go ahead - go tell Patty."

She was sure he had wanted to say something more and searched his face briefly. Finding his tender smile, she decided that it was probably nothing important and walked away from him to look for Patty.

During lunch, the conversation was dominated by a very cheerful Patty, and Candy was grateful for that as she seemed to be in a less talkative mood even though she wasn't exactly sure why. Patty informed them that they didn't need to go back to the storage are since she had gathered enough toys. She was astounded by not only the quantity but also the quality of the workmanship on those toys, and what was even more remarkable was that most toys appeared brand new and were still in their original packaging. However, Patty still had qualms and asked Albert again whether it would be really okay to give away toys that might contain some sentimental values. Albert affirmed that it was indeed fine and mentioned that something that would be of high value to anybody would not have been abandoned there in the first place. Upon hearing his words, Candy couldn't help but ponder about the stack of letters she had chanced across earlier and if they had been something of importance to him, but she was dragged away from her thoughts when Patty and Albert involved her in the discussion for tomorrow's plan.

Outside the mansion, the snow had not stopped falling, blanketing every inch of the ground around the estate with frosty white powder. Since they had finished with lunch, Candy and Patty had been busy wrapping gifts while Albert had disappeared inside his study to continue working on the documents. The day seemed to progress fast, and soon evening fell upon them.

Dinner, unexpectedly, turned out to be a rather elaborate fare. The three of them enjoyed a sumptuous Christmas Eve's meal that had been prepared following a grand tradition that had been passed from generations. Patty behaved normally, talking merrily about her experience as a teaching assistant in an elementary school in Chicago with Candy throwing a question here and there to keep the conversation going. Albert, on the other hand, seemed to have turned distant compared to how he had been earlier. Candy noted the change in him right away and decided to ask him about it later. As the last course was being served, the butler walked in and apologized right away for the interruption before announcing the arrival of a guest. The announcement evoked surprised looks across the faces of the dining room's occupants. Albert rose quickly from his seat and together with his staff, they left the dining room to greet the guest.

Candy and Patty exchanged baffled looks. They attempted to make a guess who could have been the mysterious visitor. From his reaction, it didn't appear that Albert was expecting anybody.

Candy shrugged and said lightly, "Perhaps, it's Santa."

Patty just looked at her with a comical expression on her face before both of them broke away into giggles.

It was not Santa, of course. The person who walked next to Albert was a tall, slender, dark haired man donning a dark suit instead of a red jumper - he was George Johnson. Albert's assistant immediately expressed apology for causing a commotion to arrive so late and explained briefly that Madam Elroy had summoned him to assist her nephew. Albert didn't appear too pleased at all, though, but remained quiet. They continued dinner with George joining them.

Following dinner, they were ushered into the drawing room where tea and light snacks would be served. The room, which was smaller in size compared to the principal dining room, was bathed in warm glow emanating from the candles that were placed all over the room. The scent of fresh pines from the fresh cut boughs and three medium sized, ornate Christmas trees saturated the air. The staff had done a fantastic job transforming the usually stiff room into a place that was conducive for an intimate gathering. However, the atmosphere among them was less than cozy. Candy made several attempts to lighten the mood with her jokes, but Albert was only half-interested, and George appeared too exhausted from the long trip. Before long, Candy resorted to just chatting with Patty, leaving Albert and George to attend to themselves. Shortly after that, George excused himself to retire to his room, but before he made his leave, Albert requested a moment with him. Candy and Patty watched in silence, as the two men strolled out of the room, conversing in low voices, leaving the two women by themselves.

Patty noticed the pensive look on her friend's face and didn't have to guess what was on her mind. She decided to encourage her friend. "Candy - you probably should talk to Albert."

"You think so, Patty?" Candy asked, looking doubtful, while her fingers gripped the silver heart locket hanging on her neck.

Nearly one hour had passed since then when Candy found herself standing outside the main study room inside the mansion. Patty had gone to bed a few minutes earlier, citing the need to sleep early to be able to wake up on time tomorrow. The plan for tomorrow was that they would leave the mansion prior to dawn so that they could arrive at Pony's Home before lunch time. She herself had been deliberating whether she should go to sleep too, but at the same time she was sure that she couldn't just doze off, especially with her mind being fully occupied by the thoughts of a certain man. She had pictured a much merrier Christmas Eve with him than what they had now.

Another moment of internal debate had ensued before her hand formed a fist and rapped at the door. Several knocks later but still with no response, she ceased the knocking as uncertainty tainted her mind. _Is he in here?_ She had been so sure that he should be inside. Could her instinct be wrong? She would find out soon enough. Her hand began to turn the handle slowly, and with a gentle push the door was opened. It was rather dark inside, and it took her a few seconds to adapt her vision to the low light setting. Doubt began to rattle her presumption. Maybe she had been wrong this time, and she would not find him in here. Nevertheless, maintaining her resolve, she began to step further inside. She halted herself in mid-step suddenly and held in a gasp at the striking silhouette before her. It was a sight to behold. His side profile was to her as he stood right in front of the window; his head tilted upward. The ray of ambient light coming from outside partly illuminated his face and made his pale skin appear to be glowing. It didn't appear that he was aware of her presence yet as he seemed to be completely entranced by the falling white snow against the dark sky outside.

She padded slowly toward him and recited one of her favorite poems, her soft voice floating around the room, "_T'was the night before Christmas, when all through the house..._"

He turned sharply to face her, his eyes widening in an unconcealed surprise. "Candy-" he murmured.

"_… Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…_" Their eyes met, and she passed him a smile. "Don't tell me that you're turning into _Scrooge_ and will tell me '_Bah! Humbug!'_ now," she told him in a teasing manner in an attempt to break through the tension, and her method seemed to be successful as a half-chuckle escaped his throat. She placed herself to stand across from him, and without waiting for him to say anything, she asked, "What is going on Albert?" Her eyes scrutinized his face that was partially shrouded in shadows.

The muscles along his face contracted as his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry, Candy." He looked away from her and moved toward his desk to switch on the lamp. A soft click later, a subdued amber glow diffused across the perimeter around the desk.

Her eyes followed his figure as he moved around the desk, coming closer toward her. "Is it George? I noticed that you didn't look particularly joyful to see him here."

He stood facing her, leaning the back of his hip against the desk. He shook his head. "No - it's not George. I have nothing against him." He exhaled sharply. "It's my aunt."

_Aunt Elroy?_ At first, she wasn't even sure why he had mentioned Aunt Elroy since the aunt was obviously nowhere near, but as her memory vaguely recalled his reluctance to talk about his aunt yesterday, how taciturn he had been during dinner earlier, and how he didn't look too excited when George had told them that Aunt Elroy had been the one who sent him, she was finally able to make the connection. "Albert…" she whispered in disbelief. "You… You didn't tell her that you will be spending Christmas here, did you?" She took a few steps to move closer to him.

There was a long period of pause before he took a deep breath and said in a somber tone, "No - but I didn't need to. I'm old enough to do whatever I want, and I can make my own decision. I don't need to answer to her every time." He pushed himself off the table and paced past her to stand by the window.

There was no doubt that he was truly upset with Aunt Elroy, but she couldn't pinpoint what was the real reason. Her intuition told her that it was not something simple and not something that had just occurred over a day or two. "But… she is probably worried about you," she merely stated, trying to appease him.

Without looking at her, he peered through the window absently. "If that is true, she could have just phoned here."

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "But you just said she didn't know you were here," she said without too much thinking.

He quickly responded, "Then why did she send George here?" He looked over his shoulder to stare at her, one corner of his lips tugged slightly into a subtle smirk. He wasn't looking for an answer; he just wanted to emphasize his point to her.

She heaved a sigh of resignation. "I - I don't know…"

Turning his head back to face the window, he let out a sarcastic chuckle. "She just can't leave me alone and let it be. She will use any available opportunities and means to remind me of my commitment and obligation."

Candy wasn't sure she comprehended him completely but decided to continue encourage him nonetheless. She approached closer to stood beside him by the window, her head turning toward him. "You should talk to her," she recommended and promptly explained, "since it's Christmas, she probably really misses you and wants your attention."

"I don't see any point in talking to her," he expressed his disagreement and couldn't stop himself from sneering. "We would probably just end up arguing again."

She immediately reasoned, "You haven't even tried. I'm sure you would make her very happy."

He whirled around swiftly to face her, his eyes holding hers in a perplexed gaze. "I don't understand why you care so much about how she feels?" There was a hint of sadness weaved with reproach in his voice.

"I… " His question rendered her speechless as she dipped her head to avoid his eyes. She was just trying to help, but he didn't seem to be very receptive. What else could she do now? Then, without warning, her thought veered off to a completely different direction as images from different scenes flashed before her mind, starting from the Durmotts' party then to the scenes from yesterday when they had been on Pony Hill and finally the scene from today when she had discovered a stack of old letters. Suddenly, she felt as if she had been kept in the dark. She always had the impression that she knew him quite well, but apparently her assumption had been false.

"The truth is I don't know anything about you or Aunt Elroy…" she muttered under her breath as she lifted her head slowly, the sparkle in her green eyes fizzling. He flinched at the morose look on her face.

"And that's because you… You…" she stammered. "You didn't tell me anything!" she blurted out the last sentence in a loud voice and quickly slapped a hand to cover her mouth in shock, realizing that she had been outright rude for screaming at him. As she let her hand drop from her face, she examined his face and saw the creases deepening between his brows, his jaw clenching tightly. "Albert - I..." she began timidly but wasn't sure how to proceed, her heart beating erratically.

Her words struck him hard, and its impact nearly made him lose his bearing. He couldn't deny that there were some truths to her claim, but at the same time he recognized the feeling that was roused within him as resentment. It became apparent to him that he was not in the best condition to talk to her calmly as he felt his control slipping away fast. He needed time to regain his composure and sort things through. If they persisted in this path, this might turn into a quarrel - that would be the last thing he wished to happen between them. Suppressing the building turmoil inside him, he forced out a smile and uttered in a low voice, "It's getting late - you probably should go to bed now. We have to leave very early tomorrow. We can talk more tomorrow."

She felt her heart drop instantly as she interpreted his words as his polite way of pushing her away. She was keenly aware that she had hurt him, but she had not meant to do that. She recalled how her traitorous mind just had made a sudden turn, and the next thing she knew, the words had flown out of her mouth. And now, there was no way she would just leave - she had to apologize. "Albert-"

He ceased her before she could continue, "Please, Candy…"

"Albert - please, you don't understand. I'm sorry - I…" When her eyes met the pair of blue eyes that were clouded by a haze of pain, penetrating deep into her soul, pleading with her, she knew there was nothing else she could say.

"Good night, Candy," he said in a weary voice with a strained smile on his face, wishing with all his heart that she could comprehend that the best thing for them to do now was to stop talking, else the current circumstance might lead them to nowhere but more frustration and misery.

She drew in a deep breath and replied weakly, "Good night." Before she pivoted on her heel, she attempted to smile at him but faltered upon seeing his sullen look.

With tears on her eyes blurring her vision, she trudged out of the study and moved along the poorly lit corridor, advancing straight to her room. She didn't understand what had just happened. She had sought him with the motive to cheer him up but ended up upsetting both of them. It seemed that in the beginning they had started on the right track, and then… _Did we just have a fight?_ That sounded almost hilarious if they had not actually had one. Ironically, just the night before they had shared one very special moment, professing their loves to each other. _How did we go from complete bliss to dread in just less than a day?_

And now that she had more time to think about it, the whole thing was rather ridiculous. She couldn't even recall how exactly it had escalated to that stage. She had just wanted to help. Obviously, she hadn't known what was the issue that had caused him to be so angry at Aunt Elroy to begin with, and instead of letting him explain, she had volunteered herself to act as the peacemaker. But it seemed that he had misunderstood her intention and thought that she had completely neglected his feelings.

Then, as if that hadn't been worse enough, she had to open her mouth and yelled at him. The reason didn't matter though as she shouldn't have screamed at him anyway. Unfortunately, it had already happened, and she could not go back to the past to fix it. Right after that, the situation had become futile when he had brushed aside her attempt to apologize and politely asked her to leave. And the distressed look on his face that she had never seen before was the last straw for her. Maybe a good night sleep was what they both needed right now. But the thought that all this happened on Christmas Eve tore at her heart painfully. Candy pursed her lips tightly, swallowing back a sob. _And this is supposed to be our first Christmas together as a couple..._

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Remark: <strong>Writing a Christmas-themed story during this time was already challenging enough since the mood was just not there. Add to that the highly charged emotional scene at the end, and I ended up with a chapter that didn't want to be written. There is a reason why I picked 'Burn' as the title. Burn can hurt you, when it is a physical injury, but burn in emotional sense can have a very different impact on you. So what is going to happen? Is their first Christmas as a couple ruined now? _Stay tuned -forever_

**References: **

_*The Call of the Wild_ is an adventure novel by Jack London published in 1903. The story is about a dog named Buck and his transformation from a domesticated spoiled pet into a tough sled dog. The book is popular during the 1900s. The substantial themes depicted in the book (such as, free will versus fate and survival of the fittest) attract adult readers as well as the younger ones.

_**T'was the night before Christmas_ is a poem by Clement Clarke Moore first published in 1823.

_***Scrooge _and_ Bah! Humbug! _are properties of Charles Dickens extracted from his 1843 novel, A Christmas Carol

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to comments:<strong>

Ms. Puddleglum - Your question about them sleeping together should be answered by now. Why 'Triumph'? Why indeed. ;)

Tina Chou - Thank you for your suggestion. Since you made the recommendation, I had taken the time to check out Daddy Long Legs anime and found it to be quite enjoyable. Thank you very much. I'll check out the other story you mentioned also next time.

Angel of Versailles - so true... he was probably implying that. ;)

EnakaT - Well, you can be assured that Albert would not be going anywhere for now. The war had ended. I'm glad you enjoyed the 'bed scene'

LKK FANS - I love Top Gun. Thanks for the song dedication. You always found the perfect song for them. They could definitely see heaven in each other's eyes.

I forgot my password again - Thanks for reading the chapter. I'm glad you like it.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.<p>

I love to read feedback, and please do not hesitate to share your suggestions if you have any.

**But please be warned**, I would not think twice to remove mindless, pointless, inappropriate and offensive comments.


	12. Burn: Ardor

**Author's Note:** Another apology for the long delay. I hope the length of this chapter can compensate for the long wait, and you will find it as enjoyable as the previous chapters.

Per usual, replies for comments can be found at the bottom of the page.

Thank you again for taking the time to read my fic. Please enjoy. - forever-

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime, and I also included some bits and pieces I learned from the CCFS novel.

**Acknowledgement**: Without the constant support and help from the group of lovely ladies who continue to encourage, motivate, and guide me, this fic will not exist. Thank you ladies.

Special thanks go to my beta readers, who diligently continue providing invaluable suggestions and comments. :)

And last but not least, my utmost gratitude goes to every one who have followed this fic from the beginning and have waited patiently for this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Burn<strong>

By forever

Candy had been turning and tossing restlessly on the bed when her ears caught the gentle rapping at the door. Tightening the knot on her robe, she rolled out of the bed and scrambled to the door, opening it. She was not the least bit surprised to find Albert standing there. Based on the observation that he still had the same attire he had worn during dinner, she presumed that he had not gone back to his room at all.

He smiled faintly. "Hi - may I come in?"

Without saying anything, she nodded her head and walked back inside, leaving the door wide open. She probably should have greeted him, at least as a courtesy, but she hadn't. The truth was that she didn't know what to say. While she was happy to see him, she couldn't ignore the anxiety that consumed her at the same time. She realized that the purpose of his visit this time was nothing sort of romantic in nature.

Albert entered the room and after closing the door completely, he followed Candy to the small sitting area. While she moved around switching on the lamps to illuminate the room, he stood on his spot watching her quietly. She still looked lovely as always, and before he knew it, his train of thoughts had started to veer off from where it should be. He had to keep reminding himself that he was not here to bask in her beauty. Strengthening his resolve, he cleared his throat and began speaking, "Candy, I - Umph!"

The air was being knocked out of his lungs violently when she hurled herself onto him. Her arms roped around his lower torso in a tight knot nearly obstructing his circulation, and her face burrowed into his chest. For a few seconds, he had been too disoriented to even move. Slowly, his eyes lowered to see the top of her blond head.

"Candy…" His arms automatically wrapped around her petite frame to offer comfort. The slight convulsion generated by her body suggested to him that she was crying. To know the high possibility that he might have contributed to her sorrow was heart-rending.

"I'm sorry, Albert. I'm so sorry… " She managed to utter in between sobs, her voice muffled by his shirt that slowly became damp from her tears.

He leaned his face over the top of her head and kissed the crown of her head. "Shhh….. Candy," he whispered in a soothing voice as he nuzzled her head, and her arms gradually loosened around him. "It is I who owe you an apology. I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate - I shouldn't have told you just to leave. Please forgive me." There was a brief crack in his voice as he struggled to contain his emotions, his arms tightening around her.

Without letting go of her arms around him, she pushed herself backward slightly away from him to look up at him while blinking away her tears and drawing in a sniffle. "But I wasn't being very nice to you - I deserved that," she told him in a regretful tone, referring to her outburst.

He shook his head lightly and said, "No - you didn't." His thumb brushed away a lone teardrop that stubbornly lingered on the corner of her cheek. "Actually, I should have thanked you instead." A rueful smile was displayed on his face while he let his knuckle move along her cheek in a gentle caress.

Confusion marred her face. "For what? - I didn't do anything…"

Albert didn't reply right away, but instead he just removed his hand from Candy's face and tugged on her hand gently, pulling her with him toward an upholstered settee across from them. He urged her to sit down on it while he took a seat on the adjacent chair. "No - that's not true. You did something," he finally answered. Then, he paused and scanned the face before him with his concerned eyes. Her eyes were swollen and appeared to have lost their sparkles. Her immaculate skin was blemished by the presence of visible tears stains. Guilt gnawed at him. He was so tempted to just kiss her goodnight and left so he would not hurt her anymore. But he was more than convinced that he should not delay talking to her any longer - since the longer he waited, his tendency would be to just sweep everything under the rug. "Would it be okay if we talk now, Candy?" He reached his hand out to squeeze hers lightly, casting her a tender a smile.

Despite his gentle manners, she could discern the determination reflected in his clear blue eyes. Without contemplating any further, she replied to him in a gesture.

Seeing her nodding her head quietly, he gathered his voice and retracted his hand from hers slowly. "What you said earlier… " he began, sounding a bit unsure before he continued in a steadier voice, "You reminded me of something that I had somehow forgotten - behind her stoic mask, Aunt Elroy is just like any other old lady who can feel lonely and only longs to be surrounded by her family during this time of the year." He smiled pensively. "So... I phoned her just now, and we talked."

"How did it go?" she asked softly, fighting the anxiety of not knowing what to expect.

Albert was quiet for a moment, recalling the phone conversation that had taken place not too long ago inside his study. Then, he fixed his gaze back at her and said, "She didn't expect my phone call and sounded, maybe, a bit pleased - I'm not sure." The expression on his face clearly revealed the doubt that was in his mind. After a brief pause, he continued, "I apologized to her for my imprudent behavior, and to my surprise, instead of reprimanding me, she remained speechless. During that time, I really thought the connection was lost or something until I heard her voice telling me that she wished me a merry Christmas and a safe trip back home."

Candy couldn't help but let out a long sigh of relief to hear that, saying, "It sounds like it ended well. I'm glad you decided to phone her."

Leaning his body forward, he grasped both of her hands and held them in his. "Thank you, Candy. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have done that," he told her honestly with a grateful smile on his face, giving her hands a gentle squeeze.

She returned his smile before asking, "Does this mean that you and Aunt Elroy are in good terms now?"

The smile instantly vanished from his face as he exhaled loudly. "I wish I could say that, but it's not that simple. At least it's the first step. Before we hung up, I told her that I wanted to talk to her more upon my return from here, and she agreed."

"Um… That's good, right?" she asked with clear hesitation in her voice, her eyes searching his.

Albert moved his head slightly in a nod. "Yeah…" he merely uttered. Talking about Aunt Elroy had never been his favorite subject especially now, but unfortunately he had no other choice if he wanted to clear up the misunderstanding between him and Candy. "Um… Candy..." He began unsurely, fixing his eyes on hers. "What you said in the study about-"

Without letting him finish, Candy brusquely cut him off while pulling her hands away from his, "Are you referring to my sudden fit of temper?" A strained chuckle slipped out of her mouth. "Albert - I told you already. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Her head turned slightly to the side as she avoided his piercing eyes. "I didn't know why I said that - just forget it." She forced herself to smile, hoping that he would not prod her anymore. It was not something she was very proud of. She didn't want him to think that she had been too immature for throwing tantrum earlier. Besides, she wasn't even sure she knew exactly why she had done that. Was it really because he had been keeping quiet about Aunt Elroy?

He struggled to repress his exasperation from showing. "Candy - please just hear me out first, okay?" he appealed to her with a hint of irritation in his voice, coaxing her to face him by tugging on her hand lightly.

A weak mumble was the only answer she could manage to give him as she lifted her eyes to meet his. What he had proposed was not something that she welcomed with great enthusiasm, but she knew if she didn't want a repeat of what had happened earlier, she should comply. At the same time, she couldn't dispel the slight apprehension, as she didn't know where this would lead.

Albert released a long sigh before he began talking, "The truth is - you are right. I certainly haven't been very open to you especially with regard to my aunt. I'm sorry for that." He shrugged. "I don't know - for some reason, it's just difficult to talk about her," he told her in a sincere tone.

Her brows creased into a frown. "Is it because you're afraid that I will get hurt somehow?"

He waited for a few seconds before he answered her with a subtle nod, "That's part of the reason, I think." There was another pause as his expression mellowed and turned into a regretful look. "I can't lie to you and say that Aunt Elroy is very receptive to the idea of us being a couple."

The change in her countenance was dramatic. "Do you think I'm that ignorant?" Candy let out a bitter chuckle. "Of course I know that she won't be particularly thrilled. Isn't that why we're keeping our relationship a secret in the first place?"

He hadn't expected that she would react so strongly. The sarcasm in her voice was obvious, and he fought hard not to let it influence his composure. "Yes - you are right. Trust me - we wouldn't hide our relationship if we had another choice."

She glanced away from him quickly, muttering, "You don't need to explain - we talked about it already, and I accepted." Her focus returned to him, her eyes scrutinizing his face. "So what's the problem now?" A dreadful thought suddenly crossed her mind and manifested in an alarmed look on her face. "Don't tell me that you regret that decision now and think that we should've waited instead."

"You know that's not true," he stated firmly, looking rather disappointed at her for even thinking like that.

Feeling relieved, she let out a pent-up breath. "So that's good then. Everything is fine now, right Albert?" she asked him with a slight cocking of eyebrow.

He stared at her with a contemplative look on his face as her question suddenly made him realize that they had strayed too far from what he had intended to talk about. Now, he better directed them back on the right track before they would get trapped in a pointless debate. He shook his head and answered, "To tell you the truth, it's not."

"Huh?"

He couldn't determine whether the dumbfounded look on her face had been genuine or not. As he was about to elaborate, she spoke out and essentially forced him to stay mute, just listening to her.

"Frankly, I have no idea what is this about anymore. Are we even still talking about Aunt Elroy?" She looked at him with questions in her eyes.

He failed to hide a faint smirk from showing on his face. "I tried… But you kept on interrupting me," he told her plainly, hoping that she would understand this time that he didn't appreciate her brash interventions that had done nothing but muddle the course of their conversation.

Upon hearing his remark, her mouth hung open. "Oh… " she unintelligibly let out. "I didn't realize... I'm sorry… " She paused momentarily. "Perhaps, I should've kept my mouth shut for a little while," she told him while lowering her head, feeling like a failure. This was one of the times when Candy wished she could have been more reserved or refined like Annie or Patty.

Looking at her, Albert couldn't help but think that he might have been too harsh on her. He lifted her chin gently using his fingers and brought their eyes to meet in a gaze before saying in a soft voice, "I think that would help… " He passed her a gentle smile and pulled his hand away from her face.

The gradual hardening of his facial features conveyed to her that he would talk about something serious, and she braced herself for that. He let another few seconds passed by in complete silence before he began, "There were some details that I had not shared with you when we talked earlier in the study." He stopped for a moment, waiting for her to react. When she remained quiet, he resumed, "I had a brief talk with George before you came in. Even though he knew I was here, he swore to me that he had not let out even a single word about it to anybody, let alone to my aunt. And I've trusted George enough to believe him. From this I can only conclude that Aunt Elroy has been spying on me, and that fact troubles me deeply." He didn't bother to hide the perturbed look on his face.

His words swam in her mind for a brief period as she processed the information. Now it became very clear to her that he had been purposefully eluding Aunt Elroy, but the reason was still vague to her. The part about Aunt Elroy spying was something that had never crossed her mind, and the newfound knowledge only made her feel less secure than before. "I don't know what to say…" she finally let out in a whisper.

"Unfortunately, this is not the first time she has ever done something like this. She had done this in the past… Several times…" He stared blankly at her as his mind started to wander away to the past. Before he completely became lost in his memory, he quickly shook himself out of his trance. Now was not the time to wallow in the past. Bringing his focus back to her, he clenched his jaw and drew in a deep breath. Then, he said slowly in a controlled tone, "Aunt Elroy is very suspicious about the true nature of my relationship with you, and the truth is I have no one but myself to blame for that-"

Her loud intake of breath caused him to halt his talk, prompting him to examine her face. She let out a sheepish smile and quickly shook her head to reassure him that she was fine.

Although he was rather skeptical with her response, he chose not to delve into it and continued, "I carelessly gave out a hint to her about my feelings for you. In the beginning, she appeared to be indifferent about it - but last Saturday when I told her that you would be my official partner at the soiree, she was really upset."

She couldn't stop an ironic snigger from breaking out of her throat. "Now I understand why she was really angry that day. I know I'm not exactly her favorite - but before that, she had at least treated me in a civil manner." Her scoffing ceased instantly when she became aware of the quandary that they were in. " Why didn't you tell me? What are we going to do now? Do you think she knows that you're with me right now? Is she going to prohibit you from seeing me?" She gripped his hands and squeezed them with hers, agitating them not too gently. "Albert?" The panic was clear in her large round eyes, her voice rising.

Freeing his hands from her grasp and moving them to cradle her face, he sought to pacify her, his blue eyes beholding hers in an intense gaze. "Candy - please calm down." The onslaught of questions coming from her nearly overwhelmed him, but he knew he had to maintain his composure if he wanted them to continue with their talk. "Whatever she will do cannot change anything about us, and that is an absolute fact. I assure you that she can't force me to do anything," he said using a tone that left no room for doubt.

There was no reason for her to deny what he had just told her, and that brought a semblance of calm. From time to time he had indeed proven to her that she could always count on him, and together they eventually would be able to trump over any kind of adversaries. Her lips curved in a fleeting smile, and she nodded her head slightly to respond to him.

Seeing the relief poured over her once distressed face, he pulled his hands away from her face and took a deep breath in an effort to release the building tension from within him. "I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier. I just don't want to unnecessarily involve you in my feud with her. This should be just between my aunt and me," he explained in a subdued tone.

Candy looked at Albert in disbelief. _Did he just say that? So much for facing things together…_ A sneer escaped her mouth, "How could you say that? What you said is completely untrue. Whether you like it or not, I'm already involved - aren't we a couple?" She paused when she realized how loud her voice had turned and quickly brought back the volume down to normal as she definitely didn't want an encore of what had happened earlier in the study. "If the problem is because she is against us as a couple, then it's not only your problem but also mine, our problem," she pointed out.

The furrowing of his brows was indicative that he might have a different opinion.

"Albert?" she further probed, half demanding him.

He heaved a long sigh. "Yes - that's true… " he let out with reluctance in his voice. "But… I'm supposed to protect you," he argued in a soft mutter.

A look of discontentment flashed across her face, and she struggled to contain her frustration. "I truly appreciate that - but I hope you have not forgotten that you're not my guardian anymore. You're my boyfriend now. Didn't we agree to share everything?"

Albert noticed how rattled Candy had become and concluded that right now was not the time to convince her of anything, or else he would lose a handle on the situation since she seemed to have a knack of spinning things out of control. He decided that the most crucial thing was to keep his calm. Besides, there was an unmistakable truth within her words. Placing his hands on top of her shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze, he appeased her, "Candy… You are right. We have agreed to share everything, and that's exactly what we should do." His eyes lowered to glance down briefly before he brought them back to fixate on hers. "I don't know what else to say… I'm sorry," he uttered nearly in a whisper. "I promise I will not keep anything away from you anymore. Is that okay?" His head tilted to the side.

She had been so sure that he would continue with the argument, but when he had actually conceded instead, she faltered in her response, "Albert… I…"

As she remained mute, he removed his hands from her shoulders and began talking again, "Clearly, we have a problem if we cannot be completely honest with each other. I admit that I haven't been very straightforward with you about Aunt Elroy. But… " he drawled his last word and drew in a breath. "It looks like that you haven't been completely honest with me too," he finished, directing his penetrating gaze at her.

Her heart skipped a beat. She was completely taken aback by his blunt accusation, her eyes opening wide in astonishment. "What! Albert-" She stopped abruptly as she couldn't find the strength to contradict him.

"Candy - you were obviously upset with me when you said that I didn't tell you anything. I don't understand why now you said to just forget about it." Disappointment mixed with subtle reproach could be heard in his voice.

"Albert - I…" Candy was at a complete loss, feeling as if she was being pushed into a corner. Unable to withstand looking into his eyes, she dipped her head lower. Now she finally realized why she had been so hesitant earlier when he had wanted to talk more. The real issue was not about her being upset at him for keeping her in the dark with matters concerning Aunt Elroy, but it was actually about her feeling of insecurity. They had never been involved in this type of situation before. Her train of thoughts ceased when she heard him continue talking.

"Why can't you be honest with me, Candy? Like you said, we are supposed to share everything. Sharing everything means _everything_: the good, the bad, the ugly… You know what I'm trying to say, right?" He looked at her with raised brows. When he discovered that she still evaded looking at him directly, his eyes softened. He bent forward closer toward her, and with his hand propping on her chin, he raised her head slowly to face him. "I do love to hear praises from you, but that's not the only thing I want to hear. If you feel upset with me, please tell me and please don't try to hide it. How could I fix anything if I don't even know what the problem really is?" A look of remorse appeared on his face as his tone changed. "I'm sorry that I had upset you for not telling you about Aunt Elroy. What I did was clearly wrong, and I shouldn't have done that. I promise I will tell you everything from now on. Will you do the same too, Candy?" he implored, his blue eyes gazing at her in a plea.

Her mouth was open as if she would say something, but she quickly shut it again. In the end, she could only manage a reply by nodding her head weakly. The thought that she should inquire him about Miss McCullough flickered in her mind, but she banished it instantly, thinking she would just give off the impression that she acted like a jealous and possessive girlfriend. And besides, she was very convinced that now was not the appropriate time to talk about his past, let alone another woman who had possibly been a part of his life. Yet at the same time, there was a nagging feeling that circulated in the depth of her gut that kept warning her that she had made a wrong decision.

After withdrawing his hand from her chin, he reclined to straighten his back and shifted his attention away from her. His eyes caught the time being displayed on the clock that sat on the bureau, and guilt instantly came over him. He refocused his sight back on her. "I hope you're not too tired right now. I'm sorry for just coming into your room like this. I know I shouldn't have - but I just don't want to wait until tomorrow."

Quickly pulling herself out of her stupor, she purged conflicting thoughts out of her mind and smiled. "It's fine - really. I couldn't sleep anyway. And plus, this is supposed to be our first Christmas together as a couple, and I really want to spend it with you."

Suddenly, he felt very awful for being so callous - he had practically destroyed what could have been another romantic memorable moment between them by letting himself be carried away by emotion. _How can I forget? It's Christmas Eve_. "Candy - I am so sorry. You are right - this is our first Christmas as a couple. And I was too absorbed in my own problem and almost ruined it."

"I wasn't as innocent as you've made me to be, Albert. I didn't make it easy on you, and instead I only turned things more complicated," she confessed.

Albert smiled ruefully. "Um… I think we both lost our heads tonight."

"I guess, you can say that. By the way, have you noticed that we just had our first fight as a couple too?"

"Fight? I wouldn't call it _that _extreme, Candy. It's true that we somewhat argued. But I have to say that it's normal for a couple like us to have a disagreement once in a while as we're not going to always be perfectly aligned in everything - it's just not realistic to expect that we would always agree on everything. It's just terrible that it had to happen today of all days. I'm sorry." He heaved a long sigh. "Talking about first - I certainly want to be the first one to say this to you…" His lips arched into a full smile. "Merry Christmas, Candy,'' he murmured, gazing right into her eyes warmly.

"Is it past midnight, already?" Candy asked looking startled and whirled her head toward the clock to discover that thirty minutes had passed since the hour before returning her focus on him. She had not paid attention to the time.

"Yes… I'm sorry for keeping you up," he said in a contrite tone.

"Albert - I already told you that I don't mind. I like spending time with you."

"I feel the same way too, Candy," he told her frankly. "But it's really late now, and I better get back to my room." He rose slowly from his seat.

He didn't even get a chance to stand to his full height when he felt her hand grab his wrist tightly, preventing him from moving. "Candy!"

"Can you stay?" Her round emerald eyes looked at him pleadingly, her hand clamping around his wrist.

It felt like he was reliving last night all over again. "Candy - you know I can't. We absolutely cannot have a repeat of what we did last night," he told her resolutely.

Candy let go of her hold on him and cast him an annoyed look, her lips protruding out into a pout. "I know that!" she snapped. "I'm not asking you to sleep here. I just want to spend more time with you." She bounced quickly out of her seat to stand on her feet.

An awkward chuckle slipped out of his mouth as he raked his hand through his hair. "But it's late now, and we need to wake up early," he expressed his objection, trying to reason with her.

She snaked one of her arms through his upper arm, twining it around his, and leaned the side of her head against his shoulder. "I just don't want to go to sleep now. We can go downstairs to the kitchen, or we can sit by the fireplace, or-"

"Candy-"

She persistently continued her effort to persuade him to change his mind. "Besides, George is here. You don't need to worry about driving tomorrow - he can help with that." She tilted her head to the side to look up at him.

He chuckled lightly, glancing down at her. His eyes drifted to the glittering silver pendant on her neck. As soon as his eyes fell on the heart locket, an idea came to fruition in his mind. "It looks like someone just can't wait to open her presents now," he said in a teasing tone, wiggling his eyebrows. Looking flustered, she quickly denied his claim while he could only laugh.

In the end, Albert took Candy to the music room on the mezzanine level. The place was quite familiar to her since they had occasionally spent sometime there in the past with Annie and Archie, chatting while lounging on the oversized sofa. But this time, after they had crossed the threshold of the room, instead of leading her to the sofa that was on the other side of the room, he proceeded to take a seat on the padded piano bench while she stood by the grand piano facing him. She observed him quietly with anticipation in her eyes. This was the very first time she would see him playing the piano. The fact that he had the ability to use the musical instrument didn't shock her at all. Being a part of a prestigious family, she was quite familiar with the upper class training, and to be versed in musical instruments was just one of the basic curriculums.

He pressed his fingers on a couple of keys, assessing whether the piano was in tune or not. Satisfied with the quality of the pitch produced, he played a scale randomly. Shortly after that, a melodic simple tune reverberated across the spacious room as his long fingers glided smoothly along the piano's keyboard. The same piece was then repeated with a different arrangement and increased degree of complexity.

She couldn't tear her gaze away from his figure, her eyes shining with unveiled admiration. He appeared to be deep in concentration performing the musical composition with his lips folded into a thin line. His head along with his upper body gracefully moved in sync with the rhythm as his foot pressed on the pedal, a pair of blue orbs following the rapid movement of his fingers.

While his dexterous fingers persisted hitting the notes with fervor, he suddenly raised his head and smiled at her, causing her to flinch slightly to be caught staring at him, before he fixed his eyes back on the keys. She concealed her embarrassment quickly and maneuvered herself to walk around the grand piano to sit beside him on the bench. He slid to the left on his seat to give her more room. Settling down, she listened in silence as he continued performing the classical piece. A pleasant smile was displayed on her face, her head moving up and down to the music and her foot tapping lightly against the wooden floor.

He glanced at her before focusing back on the piano, bringing the music to its concluding passage. But instead of stopping, he inserted a short segment, transitioning off from the last piece into an intro of another piece in a near seamless fashion, and soon the melody of 'Silent Night' began playing. Hesitantly at first, with a very soft voice, Candy started humming the song. Albert turned to face her and gave her a smile of encouragement. She smiled shyly as her voice gradually turned louder. He then joined her and started singing the lyrics, and she quickly followed, singing with him.

Soon, their voices blended harmoniously in a chorus accompanied by the mellifluous sound produced by his skillful piano playing, and once in a while they would turn to face each other and exchanged smiles. The couple carried on with their activities for sometime, going through several different Christmas tunes, and their carefree laughter could be heard whenever they made a silly mistake. Fortunately, the music room was one floor down from where the sleeping quarter was located, so they didn't need to worry about disturbing Patty and George with the loud noises. Furthermore, the staff had retired to their chamber, which was situated in a separate building from the mansion.

After singing mostly mellow hymns, Albert chose to brighten the mood by performing 'Jingle Bells'. At first he played the accompaniment at the regular tempo. But then as they sang the song multiple times, he deliberately increased the speed at each iteration. When they couldn't sing properly anymore, producing only gibberish sounds, they simultaneously burst in loud laughter, and he stopped playing the piano. As their laughter gradually dissipated, he moved his fingers back to the keys and began performing an improvised classical composition.

Other than the soothing tune from the piano, it was mostly quiet between them. She closed her eyes and let the music lulled her senses, her head swaying lightly.

"Please, let me take care of you…"

She caught the sound of his deep voice intercalated among the flowing notes and spun her head to the side swiftly. Seeing that his attention was still fully directed toward the keyboard, she thought her ears had played tricks on her. She was startled when he suddenly lifted his head and locked his eyes with hers in an intense gaze while he took his hands away from the keyboard. "…Not as a guardian but as a man," he continued his unfinished words from earlier.

She opened her mouth to say something but hurriedly closed her mouth as soon as she saw his raised hand signaling her not to interrupt.

He shifted on the seat a little. "Please understand that I'm not implying that you're weak - you are not. You are one strong woman, probably the strongest one I've ever met. And surely, that is one of the attributes that attracted me from the very beginning," he confided. One corner of his mouth lifted in an imperceptible slanted smile as he recalled one particular occurrence that could very well be the time when he had fallen in love again. "It's still hard to believe that I had actually let you take care of me when I had my amnesia."

Her eyes enlarged in protest. "Albert-"

He disregarded her and kept on talking, "You have gone through a lot, Candy, fending for yourself, surviving alone. Now, let me take care of you."

Without being able to say anything, she just stared at him with her lips slightly parting, her heart beating gently inside her chest. Her mind still couldn't fully fathom what he had asked from her.

His eyes lowered to rest on the silver pendant dangling against her chest. He extended his hand toward the heart locket and gripped it gingerly between his fingers. "Do you know what the jeweler told me about this?" She shook her head in silence. "He said that when I gave this locket to someone, I would also give away my heart to that person."

His words resonated deeply all the way down to the core of her being and precipitated a gradual acceleration in her heartbeat. Then, when she thought he had finished speaking, his tender voice said, "You own my heart, Candy. Let this necklace be a symbol of my promise to you… I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Candy."

Upon hearing his words, her two hands flew swiftly to cover her mouth as she stifled back a snivel. Her lashes were clumped together by droplets of tears that were filling her eyes. "Albert…" she managed to whisper in between sobs, tears streaming down her cheeks and trickling all the way down to her hands and forearms. She knew it wasn't a formal proposal, but it might as well be one.

He reached out to take her hands away from her face as he passed her a comforting smile. "Please don't cry, Candy." He used his thumbs to gently wipe the tears away from her face. "Every time you drop a tear because of me, it feels like a piece of my heart being sliced away from me. I'm so sorry. I cannot even begin to explain how truly sorry I am for the pain I caused you earlier. I-"

"I love you," she blurted out in a breathy voice as her hands moved to frame his face.

The feel of her warm palms pressing against his cheeks halted his train of thoughts in an instant, and before his brain completely registered what was going on, she repeated her words again, this time louder and more clearly, "I love you, William Albert Andrew. I love you with all my heart and soul." The smile mingled with tears on her face. "… And I want to spend the rest of my life with you too-"

Unable to contain the rush of emotion within him, he grabbed onto her petite frame in desperation, nuzzling against her neck. "I love you," he murmured in a raspy voice against the smooth skin along her neck, the arms that encircled around her slim waist tightening.

At first, his abrupt movement caused her to stiffen in his arms as her breathing became awry, but slowly her arms that once lay dormant on his back wrapped tightly around him. She perched her chin on his shoulder and let herself be encompassed by his familiar scent.

After a few moments of stillness between them, he loosened his embrace and shifted away slightly from her. They shared a content smile. His hand caught a loose wisp of hair falling across her face and tucked the blond strands behind her ear. Gradually, the smiles dissolved from their faces, and they moved their heads closer and closer until their lips touched in a sweet kiss, a kiss that was followed by one after another. It didn't take long before the innocent kisses grew in intensity as they let their hearts lead them to express how much they truly meant to each other. Each brush and stroke of their lips reaffirmed their declaration of love, immersing their souls deep in pure love and pervading warm flurry of passion across their bodies.

Outside, in the still of the night, the snow had finally stopped falling and had virtually wiped away any trace of dirt from the ground. Similarly, there was no remnant of the thick cloud of tension that had once hovered above Albert and Candy as the last layer had been blown away by their new promise.

It was almost two o'clock in the morning when Albert walked Candy back to her room before heading back to his to rest. This time, Candy fell asleep with ease, and a serene expression was etched on her face. Their first Christmas Eve as a couple had turned out fine in the end.

The next day, early in the morning, the four of them set on a journey to Pony's Home. Patty insisted Albert should sit in the backseat with Candy. At first the couple expressed their protests vehemently, but Patty was quite adamant. Eventually, Albert relented and sat next to Candy quietly. About thirty minutes into the ride, Albert and Candy couldn't fight their drowsiness any longer, falling asleep with their heads dropped to the sides, pillowing against each other's. It became apparent to both occupants in the front seats of the car that the two blondes sitting in the back must have had a long night. In reality, Patty had actually noticed how sleep deprived her two friends were earlier, when they had been in the dining room having their quick meal for breakfast. Candy's frequent yawning and Albert's droopy eyes were solid indications.

Despite the nice and clear weather, which was in stark contrast to the storm the day before, the ride had still taken longer than usual due to the extra vigilance that was required when driving through slippery icy roads. After about five and a half hours of driving, they finally arrived at Pony's Home and were immediately ushered to enter the main building by the welcoming committee that was comprised of four young children, two girls and two boys. The first thing they did was to distribute the presents to the eager tiny hands. During that time, shriek of genuine excitement and a loud heartfelt 'thank you' flowed constantly out of the mouth of each of the children, and seeing the children's wide gleeful eyes warmed the hearts of the four visitors from Lakewood. Once all the gifts had been delivered, a hearty lunch spread was waiting for them. Lunch was then followed by a short half-hour session of casual gathering before they all went outdoor to play in the snow. The abundant fresh snow allowed for many outdoor winter activities. Right in the front area outside the main building, Patty helped some of the children build snowmen with Sister Lane and George lingering nearby.

Meanwhile, Candy and Albert led the older group of the kids on a hike some distance away from the orphanage to climb to a higher elevation, so they could ride on their toboggans. The blond couple assisted the ecstatic young riders by pushing their long sleds from the leveled ground down the steep slope of the hill and let gravity take over, evoking enthusiastic screams from the youngsters.

Standing there on top of the hill, Candy couldn't help but feel nostalgic. More than ten years ago, she had been just like one of the young children, hollering at the top of her lungs with Annie, Tom, and the other kids from the orphanage, and now she was a young woman in her twenty. "So now it's just the two of us," she commented matter-of-factly as she watched the last group of children sliding fast down the hill.

Albert turned his head sideways. "So what do you suggest we do now, Miss Andrew?"

She rotated on her heel to face him and noticed the playful smirk on his face. "We can catch up with them by foot, I guess…" she proposed unsurely with a slight shrug.

"I actually have a better idea." He shortened the distance between them by standing right in front of her, their boots almost touching. The beating of her heart accelerated instantly at his proximity to her, her eyes rising to his face.

His arms moved to wrap around her lower back, drawing her closer toward him, and her arms automatically rested on top of his. Slowly, his ungloved hand traveled upward along her spine to cradle the back of her head, igniting indescribable pleasant sensation inside of her. He then buried his fingers underneath the mass of soft golden curls and ever so gently angled her head to face upward. By this time, the anticipation had nearly overwhelmed her, and unconsciously, she let her lips part slightly. He locked his gaze with hers and slowly bent his head down toward hers.

"Albert…" Closing her eyes, she sighed onto his lips before he molded her lips with his. Her arms slid inside his winter jacket to wind around his torso. As their kisses deepened, heat permeated across their faces before it traveled to their entire bodies, imparting warmth against the frigid temperature outside.

A moment later, very reluctantly, they detached their lips and withdrew their faces from each other. Her arms stayed where they had been, weaving around him, while he brought his hands to rest on her shoulders.

"I'm going to really miss you… " she said in a broken whisper with a voice that was laden with deep sadness, her eyes downcast.

Stifling a smile at the subtle pout on her lips, he let his fingers move in a gentle caress along the side of her face. "You're not going to even feel how long it is - you will be too busy working with Dr. Martin." He gingerly tilted her chin up, urging her to look up at him. When their eyes finally met, he gave her an encouraging smile. "Then, the next thing you know, it will be March."

She pulled away from him slightly and brought her eyes to focus on his clear blue ones. He immediately distinguished the look of dejection on her face. "But Albert-"

Without letting her continue, he swiftly drew her back to him and enveloped her within his tight embrace. "Shhhh… Candy - didn't I tell you that you have my heart?" He could feel the nodding of her head against his chest. "Although I cannot be with you in person, you will always carry my heart with you."

His gentle voice struck a chord in her heart. "Albert…" She tightened her hold around him, pushing herself onto him.

He laid his lips on the top of her head. "I'm sorry - I know it's not easy. Just wait a little bit, princess. Then soon… "

"Soon?" her voice asked, muffled by the material of his sweater.

A wistful smile materialized on his lips against her hair. "Yes… Soon… " He paused, heaving a hopeful sigh. "I will always be by your side," he told her with finality in his voice, reiterating the promise from last night.

In response, she only burrowed her face deeper into his broad chest. Yes - they had made that promise to spend the rest of their lives together. This separation would be only for temporary before… _Before we can finally be together forever. _With that last thought in her mind, her eyes lowered to a close.

The two of them remained entangled in an intimate embrace for a few moments, reveling in each other's presence, completely oblivious to the loud uproar down the hill as the children were engaged in a furious snowball fight. They both acknowledged that the magical moments they shared during the holiday would soon become a part of memory and they had to be apart again. But for right now, they just wanted to rejoice in their togetherness, taking advantage of each precious second that was given to them.

After some moments had elapsed in silence, lifting his chin from her head, Albert finally spoke up, "We probably should check on the children now."

Candy untwined her arms from around him and took a step backward. "You are right," she merely agreed with undisguised reluctance in her voice.

Soon, they began to make their descent down the hill by foot quietly.

He began to grow weary of the gloomy air that had prevailed between them as they continued to trudge on the calf-deep snow toward the children, who seemed to be too preoccupied with attacking each other with snowballs to notice the two adults. He ultimately decided that staying mute would not accomplish anything. "Candy - About the incident with the enchanted room in Lakewood… " He turned his head toward hers, gauging her interest level.

Her head whirled sideways toward him, and she looked at him with a curious expression.

His lips twisted in a smile when he saw the sparkles were back in her eyes. "Have you ever thought about the person who could have helped you that time?" he questioned, "how about if the person turns out to be someone you know really well?" By the dramatic shift in her facial features, he was quite sure he had successfully steered her attention entirely toward him.

She halted her step abruptly. "What are you talking about? Whom I know very well that could have helped me?" she asked, looking mildly confused.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Take a wild guest, princess - you're a smart lady," he quipped, walking away from her.

It took her a few moments before it finally dawned on her what he had been implying. "Wh- No way! Was that you?" she bellowed while attempting to catch up with him.

His only response was a cryptic smile on his face.

Unfortunately, Candy didn't have a chance to interrogate Albert further since two young girls suddenly approached them. It turned out that one of the girls had a gash along her right cheek. The four of them then rushed back into the main house, where Candy could treat the wound properly. Soon, the rest of the group joined them inside as dusk was approaching.

It was near pandemonium in the main hall where all the children from the different age groups were gathered. But the situation was completely under control once Miss Pony with the help of her staff along with Candy and Patty served hot chocolate and snacks to the rambunctious youngsters. To keep the young children entertained, Patty led a group of them to participate in different games. The remaining children were free to choose the other activities offered to them: to sing a long with Albert and Candy as Albert played the piano or playing board games and puzzles with George and Sister Lane. In the mean time, Miss Pony and her staff were busy in the kitchen preparing dinner.

It was later at night after they had finished dinner when they finally returned to Lakewood. They arrived back in the mansion, feeling exhausted from the hustle and bustle of the day that had kept them in high spirit. After sharing a quick goodnight kiss with Albert, Candy strode into her room to find several boxes of Christmas presents on the small table in the sitting area waiting for her. She didn't need to think too hard guessing who was her secret Santa. Just then she realized that she hadn't given him his Christmas gift.

The next morning, Albert invited the three of them for a leisure horse ride. Candy was elated and couldn't be more grateful. It had been a while since she had ridden a horse, and riding during the winter time was something she had never done in the past. Despite the appearance of the white snow all around, the weather was actually very nice, and the temperature was nearly ten degrees warmer than the day before. They all agreed that it would be a pity to waste that by being cooped up inside a building and immediately dressed themselves appropriately for the winter riding. In less than an hour later, they were on their horses, trotting along the Lakewood property.

During the ride, Patty detected the change in the interaction between Albert and Candy instantly, and she couldn't help but think that something very significant must have happened between them last night or the night before. The pair appeared to be closer than ever and less concerned about being caught staring at each other or holding onto each other. Fixing the spectacles position on her face, she stole a glance toward the man riding along her side and wondered whether Albert's assistant had noticed that too.

Behind his expressionless facade, George was actually grinning widely. He was happy that his young employer was finally together with the woman he loved. He knew how much and how long the man had endured and struggled in the past and could only wish him and Candy the best.

About a few feet in front of Patty and George, Albert and Candy let their horses trot side by side along the snow covered path as they were engrossed in a light conversation, reminiscing the last time they had been there. He had originally planned the outing for just him and Candy. Unfortunately, with Patty and George around, he had to relinquish the idea. But one look at Candy's bright and cheery smile had made all the disappointments vanish, and he then knew that they could still have a good time together even with their friends around.

The ride had taken the whole morning, and by the time they were back inside the mansion, it was already lunch time. Following lunch, Albert and George excused themselves and went to the study to discuss work related matters while Candy and Patty chose to occupy themselves by reading books in the library. Patty had wanted to ask Candy point blank about Albert, but at the last second she digressed, reasoning with herself that her friend would tell her when she was ready.

Dinner was a typical fare at the Andrews' household that was consisted of three courses, with soup and salad to start, which was then followed by the main course. The atmosphere was definitely in great contrast compared to the mellow Christmas Eve's night. This time, all four of them participated actively in all the conversations. Even George who was usually the most reticent among them had attempted to crack a joke.

After an hour or so of more lively chatting combined with casual billiard playing in the game room, the day eventually ended quietly for them. With a brief exchange of good night greetings among them, George and Patty retired to their bedrooms in the guest wing's of the mansion while Albert and Candy headed in the opposite direction toward the private living quarter, where their bedrooms were located.

Albert and Candy halted their steps and stood right in front of her bedroom's door, facing each other. He was caught by surprise when she suddenly hugged him tightly. Only when he heard her murmuring words of gratitude for the presents, he understood and said, "You're welcome. I hope you like them." She had actually thanked him earlier when she and Patty had caught up with him on their way to the dining room for breakfast, but it had been just a simple 'thank you' without any hugging.

Then, without warning, she just let go of him and disappeared inside her room.

The circumstances were different yet he felt some similarities to the incident that had occurred a few days ago, when she had forced him out of her room. He was still standing outside, looking puzzled while wondering what he should do, when she returned and approached him with small steps and a wide smile on her face, her hands behind her back.

She swung her hand forward to him, and his eyes immediately fell on the neatly wrapped, small rectangular box. "Merry Christmas, Albert. I'm sorry this is a bit late."

He was absolutely touched and pulled her into a warm hug, whispering 'thank you' against her hair. After a brief moment, he released her and directed his attention to unwrap the present. It didn't take long before he discovered a set of two finely made fountain pens. He was speechless as he comprehended right away how much thought and effort she must have put in to acquire such an exquisite gift.

She, however, had misinterpreted his silence as something negative and quickly apologized for not being able to obtain a better gift for him. "I'm sorry - I really don't know what to give someone who has everything." Her head lowered as she felt uncertain.

Hunching his back forward and placing both hands on her shoulder, he told her firmly, "Please don't say that." She reacted immediately and raised her head to come face to face with him as he continued, "This is a very thoughtful gift. I truly appreciate these." His lips arched into a gracious smile as he lifted the small box, shaking it slightly. "You can be assured that I will definitely find a good use for these." He leaned his face toward hers at an angle and laid a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Candy," he breathed.

A few minutes later, they didn't know who had suggested it first, but somehow they had ended up sitting on the floor right outside of her bedroom with the their backs leaning against the wall, chatting with hushed voices in the dark. Perhaps they both just wanted to extend the time they could spend together. But eventually, they had to catch some sleep, or else they would have a miserable time tomorrow during their day trip.

The next day, they went to the nearby town, where Patty and Candy could finally do their shopping, after their original plan to do it on Wednesday had been ruined by the snowstorm. While the women splurged on the after Christmas sale merchandise, the men had opted to lounge in a coffee shop that was located in the same block where all the shops were.

After lunch in a small diner, instead of going back to the mansion, they went on a detour and stopped by to visit Dr. Martin. The doctor was pleasantly surprised to see the four of them. Albert then invited him to join them for dinner in a restaurant near the town center. The five of them enjoyed a delicious meal while conversing amiably, going through various topics from weighty politics to lighthearted jokes. In one of the conversations, Dr. Martin excitedly mentioned about how his wish for a new tending physician in the clinic had finally been granted. A young doctor, who had just completed his residency in the prestigious John Hopkins Hospital in Baltimore, had expressed interest to work for the clinic for at least a two-year period. According to Dr. Martin, if all went well, the new doctor would commence work on the first or second week of March. Albert offered his congratulation right away, proposing a toast to commemorate the milestone, but to the old doctor's dismay, he made sure that nobody took more than a glass of champagne.

The news had come as a surprise to Candy. She had known that Dr. Martin had been eager to find an additional help, but she hadn't thought that he would hire a new doctor, not another nurse as she had presumed. Now, she was just curious to meet this young physician who had managed to make the kind doctor's eyes light up in excitement.

The camaraderie that had been established among them would have led them continue their chitchatting session into the morning hours, but realistically that was not something they could do. Soon, after bidding goodbye to Dr. Martin, they were back on the road.

When they finally reached the mansion a few hours later, it was already past midnight. Albert walked Candy to her room just like he normally would, but this time he hadn't lingered like the night before, and she only received a chaste goodnight kiss from him unlike the passionate kiss they had shared last night, when they had been sitting on the floor in the dark hallway.

Two days had elapsed since Christmas, and the time that Albert had to return to Chicago had finally arrived. Candy insisted to come along with Albert and George to the train station to which Albert directly disagreed. Eventually, after a few moments of nonstop persuading from Candy, he had let her and Patty accompany him and George. It would not be an easy goodbye as Albert and Candy were fully aware that the next time they would see each other was still more than two months away. The ambiance during the drive from the estate to the train station hadn't been as joyful as the one from the previous day. On the backseat, Candy sat in the middle with Albert to her right and Patty to her other side while George sat in the front next to the driver. Before long, the car had rolled into a complete stop in front of the terminal building.

The Michigan Central Station appeared to be less crowded than normal in the early morning hours as it was still in the middle of the holiday season. Albert, Candy, Patty, and George made their way crossing the main departure hall toward the platforms where all the trains were. Patty and George had intentionally walked a few steps ahead of the blond couple, giving the pair the privacy that they needed.

Albert and Candy paced forward slowly in silence. The atmosphere between them was deeply imbued with an air of melancholy. They both had accepted that this would be the last few minutes they would spend together before they could meet again two months from now, but neither of them had taken the initiative to start a conversation.

If he had a choice, he would take her with him right now. Unfortunately, that was not even an option. He clenched his jaws tightly to contain the emotion from rushing out. He had never been good with goodbye. After the wonderful moments they had shared the few days before, this was definitely the one time that he really didn't want to leave her side. This was why he had not wanted her to come along to the station to see him off - he definitely didn't want her to see him crumble in front of her. He took a glance at her out the corner of his eye and saw her bowed head. _This certainly hasn't been easy for her either._

She had to keep chanting, reminding herself not to cry. It had been easier during the car ride with Patty and George around. But now with only minutes left for them to spare, the tightness in her chest had become more and more difficult to handle, and she knew with just one word from him the dam would be broken, spilling out all her pent-up tears. She timidly moved her eyes toward his side, stealing furtive glances at him. Images of their recent encounters played in her mind. In that instant, her heart swelled with happiness, and the corners of her lips lifted slightly into a faint smile. _It's such a blessing to be in love. _

She was propelled out of her brief trance when she noticed that he had stopped his step. Looking puzzled, she spun her head toward him, but he didn't turn to face her. Instead, he just grabbed her hand swiftly and dragged her with him to the front of a newspaper stand. She was about to voice out her surprise when he, after suddenly dropping his suitcase unceremoniously on the floor, silenced her with a fiery kiss that would surely leave a long lasting tingle on her lips. Each and every single delightful nibble on her lips was welcomed by her as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, greedily inhaling the alluring scent emanating from the one man with whom she was madly in love. Propriety was the last thing on their minds as they realized that this would be their last kiss for a long while.

There in the middle of the train station, behind a small booth, unmindful to the passersby throwing mixed glances at them, Albert and Candy were locked in a passionate embrace, their lips fervidly communicating their hearts' desire.

A few moments later, instilling the great discipline within him, he finally managed to part his lips from hers, his arms holding her close to him. While his eyes scanned the face in front of him intently as if to memorize every line and curve that made her delicate features, her eyes fluttered open.

"I have never been good with goodbye, Candy. And this surely is not a goodbye," he murmured hoarsely, his lips dropping butterfly kisses all over her face.

Her only reply was to bring her arms to rope around his neck and pulled him down closer toward her._ I'm not going to weep._ She resumed the chanting in her mind, shutting her eyes tightly to contain the tears.

Only minutes after the stolen moment between her and Albert, Candy found herself standing next to Patty on the platform with her fingers gripping the heart locket pendant hanging off her neck. Her eyes followed Albert's retreating back as he moved farther away from her. The reality finally sank in within her. She wouldn't be able to look into his gentle blue eyes, see his tender smile, and hear his calming warm voice for two whole months. _Two whole months… _

Then, all of the sudden, under Patty's stunned gaze, Candy, failing to restrain herself, ran as fast as she could and collided herself onto Albert's back, hugging him tightly from behind. The strong impact would have caused the blond man to lose his balance and spring forward if he hadn't been holding on to the railing as he was about to climb the steps to board the car.

Her soft frame suddenly pushing against his firm back made his breath hitch in his throat, and he ceased his movement all at once. He had not foreseen her doing this at all. _Candy…_

Time seemed to come to a standstill at that moment with neither of them was too keen to make the first move.

Everything else around her became a blurry haze as she stood frozen on her feet with the warmth of his back pressing against her face, and the frantic beating of her heart racing against his drummed against her ears. And this time, without her consent, tears streamed down her face continuously, the droplets wetting the back of his wool long coat.

It was a moment later when he could finally muster enough courage to grasp her hands. He loosened her hold around his before he swiveled to face her. He had to take a deep breath when his sight fell on her. It crushed his heart to see her like this, and he wanted nothing but to bring the beautiful smile back on her face. Without thinking of the possible repercussion of his action, he used his hands to guide her head to tilt upward, his thumbs gently brushing away the tears on her face. Then, he bent toward her, placing his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

Her green eyes widened in shock at his bold display of affection, considering the high possibility that George and Patty might have witnessed the kiss that was obviously non fraternal in nature.

But he didn't appear fazed at all and just smiled lovingly at her. "I'll see you soon, princess," he told her as he let his lips lightly touch the corner of her temple. "I love you."

With that last words and a gentle kiss, Albert briskly pivoted and walked away from Candy, leaving her standing by herself on the platform. The tears had finally ceased flowing from her eyes.

After the conductor's loud whistle, the train began to move out of the station slowly at first before it gained speed in a gradual acceleration. The last thing he saw as he peered through the window was a pair of glistening emerald eyes and a beautiful smile on the face of the woman he loved as she mouthed 'I love you'.

Separation had never been easy for either of them, but this one was especially difficult. The threat of loneliness and painful yearning had been looming above them from the first time he had informed her about the trip. This would be the longest time they would have to endure without seeing each other since they had become a couple. However, with the dawn of a new promise between them, they had the assurance in their hearts that their parting was nothing but a passing step before the ultimate fulfillment of their promise - that they would be together for the rest of their lives.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Remark: <strong> I hope the latter part of the chapter doesn't feel too rushed. Now, I can confidently say that this is the last winter-themed chapter for the entire fic. The next chapter of 'Burn' will bring us to my favorite season of the year, spring. We are moving along just fine with the fic progression even though it is slower than I anticipated. There will be at least 2 more chapters of 'Burn' before we move on to the next section, 'Falling', and after that, there will be three more sections. I cannot say exactly when the next chapter will be available, but I will try my best to complete 'Burn' before the end of summer. _Stay tuned -forever_

**Note: **

_*_Albert was playing_ Twelve Variations on "Ah vous dirai-je, Maman"_, which is a solo piano composition by W.A Mozart. The catchy melody that is repeated throughout the whole composition is known to most as _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star._ The entire musical piece takes more than ten minutes to perform, but in this chapter, Albert was playing only a portion of it. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to comments:<strong>

Tina Chou - Thank you Tina for always being so eager to read my fic. I'm utterly flattered. Well, I hope you're not as sad anymore after reading the new chapter. ;)

Call 911 - The sudden itty-bitty argument is fixed now. I hope in a way that's to your liking. ;)

Ms Puddleglum - Please feel free to throw more question, Ms Puddleglum, but I'm not sure if I can address them all though. Your first two questions should be answered by now, somewhat - more to come. The third question will be answered in due time. As for the last question, I can only say that it just happened. ;)

janja8 - I'm sorry if I disappoint you this time. The chapter doesn't go into details about the 'enchanted room'. But I hope you still enjoy it nonetheless.

Miss Curious - Thanks for taking the time to read my fic. I'm glad you enjoy reading it. Everything about Caroline will be revealed in due time. :)

BlossomhilL - Well, I'm back. Be patient, my dear. :) Aunt Elroy is going to do something very soon. :)**  
><strong>

GosieKin - There's nothing to apologize for. I'm actually very grateful that you put aside some of your time to read my fic and write a review. I'm very touched. Thank you again for your time and the kind words. I'm glad you like it.

anon - I hope you find the update satisfying. And thank you for reading my fic.

* * *

><p>I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.<p>

I love to read feedback, and please do not hesitate to share your suggestions if you have any.

**But please be warned**, I would not think twice to remove mindless, pointless, inappropriate and offensive comments.


	13. Burn: Desire

**Author's Note:** Another long chapter that I hope can tide you over until the next chapter is ready.

Per usual, replies for comments can be found at the bottom of the page.

Thank you again for taking the time to read my fic. Please enjoy. - forever-

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime, and I also included some bits and pieces I learned from the CCFS novel.

**Acknowledgement**: Without the constant support and help from the group of lovely ladies who continue to encourage, motivate, and guide me, this fic will not exist. Thank you ladies.

Special thanks go to my beta readers, who diligently continue providing invaluable suggestions and comments. :)

And last but not least, my utmost gratitude goes to every one who have followed this fic from the beginning and have waited patiently for this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Burn<strong>

By forever

Burn 3:

The dreary winter had finally given way to a bright, sunny day as spring could be seen coming on the horizon. The train ride to Chicago had been mostly uneventful, and if she was not mistaken, they should arrive at the main station in less than thirty minutes. As Candy peered through the glass window to watch at the moving green scenery of rolling hills, her fingers absently played with the silver heart locket pendant dangling on her neck, a Christmas present from Albert.

She couldn't believe how many days and weeks had passed since she had seen him last. Her cheeks tinged with red blushes whenever she recalled that one night before Christmas Eve, and she couldn't stop a contented smile from forming on her lips. She was truly the luckiest woman in the whole universe. What had she done in the past that gave her the privilege to be loved by someone as wonderful as Albert? Just saying his name in her mind could already evoke such a whirl of emotions. She had missed him so much, and the dreadful feelings of loneliness had accompanied her day and night. Obviously, father time had never been their friend.

Her green eyes moved away from the landscape outside and traveled lower to focus on the lustrous silver pendant on her neck. The gift from Albert had been her source of solace during these times. Whenever she had had trouble falling asleep she would take off the necklace from her neck and flip open the locket to reveal the two photographs in it, hers and Albert's. Then, she would stare at his picture for some time until she would eventually lie fast asleep on her bed, dreaming of her handsome prince. She had known the method would be very effective since she had done something similar using his badge a couple of years back before he had revealed himself as her childhood prince. _My prince…_

Another smile emerged on her face as she relived the blissful feelings that had overtaken her in the Christmas Eve morning when she had woken up to a pair of gentle blue eyes gazing at her. Little had she known that the day that had started so wonderful had turned out to be the same day when they had their first real argument. Their brief conflict was still not something that she would want to cherish in her memory, and up to this time she still couldn't stop rebuking herself for instigating that. But she had to admit that it had ended well. _Very well indeed…_

Her musing was interrupted when she felt the train jolt sharply and gradually come to a complete stop. It appeared that they had arrived at the station. She stood from her seat and reached to take her small suitcase from the rack above her head. As she made her way to alight the train, her thoughts wandered away to that time when they had parted ways in the station.

Candy had been so engrossed in her reminiscing that she had passed Bernard by a couple of steps without being aware of her blunder until the Andrews' chauffeur greeted her with a loud voice, "Good afternoon, Miss Andrew. How was the train ride?"

Instantly, she halted her steps and turned her head to look over her shoulder, mumbling, "Huh?" The second she saw the middle-aged man's polite smile, she realized what she had done and whirled quickly to face him while forcing a smile on her lips. "Good - good afternoon, Bernard. It was a very pleasant journey. Thank you for asking."

The driver led her to the car, and within minutes they were already on the road.

What time was it now? Her train had arrived on time, so it was probably a little after three o'clock now. They would probably reach the mansion at the latest by four o'clock, which meant that she had to wait for several hours before Albert returned from the office. Several hours felt like an eternity to her, especially after the two months that had gone by without seeing him. The letters they had exchanged had done nothing to alleviate the painful yearning from missing his presence.

Out of nowhere, a rather unconventional idea surfaced in her mind, and she was presented with two options. She could go to the mansion and attempted to kill time by reading books at the library, something that she had done normally, or she could pursue her idea, which definitely wasn't something she would typically do.

During Albert's absence, she had remained in the Pony Hill area, allocating her times between working in the clinic and helping out at the orphanage, and thus had stayed clear from any matter pertaining to Aunt Elroy. So when a letter from her had arrived two weeks ago, she had been surprised and had automatically concluded the worst. She had thought that the letter had been a summon for her to appear before Aunt Elroy where she would be forced to disclose her relationship with Albert and ordered to end it, but it turned out it hadn't been anything scary like that at all. Instead it had been a chaste note of greeting that accompanied a formal invitation to the spring ball, one prestigious event for the Andrews' Clan that, as part of the family, she would be required to attend. The party would take place tomorrow evening in the mansion.

Refocusing her thoughts in the current dilemma, she pondered further. If she were in the mansion, the possibility to cross paths with Aunt Elroy would always be there. Truthfully, she was still leery to spend her free time by having a civil chitchat with her when Albert was not nearby, especially with the knowledge that the older woman might have already been aware about the true nature of her relationship with her nephew.

Furthermore, she also had a nagging feeling that the aunt would seek her right away to talk to her about tomorrow's big event, briefing her on proper etiquette and such. Listening to Aunt Elroy's long winding lecture was not particularly an attractive choice. Perhaps, she should step out of her comfort zone and took a risk this time. Besides, the higher the risk the greater the reward - that was what Albert had always told her. Her mind instantly flew to the simple kiss she had impulsively given him during the Robinsons' Gala, the kiss that had paved the way to her happiness - the happiness from being with him. _The higher the risk the greater the reward… That is so true…_ Without a shred of doubt left in her mind, it was clear which option she would pick now.

Suppressing the rush of excitement, she instructed the driver, "Bernard – rather than going to the mansion could we go to Andrews' Corporate Office?"

Bernard moved his eyes to look at the young lady's reflection in the rearview mirror. "Certainly, Miss Andrew. That would not be a problem at all." If it had not been for years and years of strict training and experience, Bernard would have smirked openly at the young lady's request.

The drive from the main station to the Andrews' Corporation Headquarter took less than twenty minutes. During the entire ride Candy struggled to calm herself as she began to have second thoughts. She had grown so nervous that her palms had turned ice cold to the touch. When the door was opened for her, she bounced on her seat slightly.

"Miss Andrew?"

She had just then noticed that the car had come to a complete stop. They had arrived. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage and stepped out of the car. She looked straight ahead and willed herself to start moving and enter the main lobby. After a brief exchange of pleasantries with the receptionist lady, she found herself inside the elevator that would take her to the top floor. She banished any doubts from her mind when she recalled the dreadful feeling of loneliness that had consumed her all this time. There had not been a single day that had passed without her thinking of him. _Thinking of his embraces, his kisses… _

A reverberated ding signaled to her that she was only several doors away from her goal. Stepping out of the elevator, she ran directly to her destination and without stopping, she opened the door hastily. She literally barged through the door, leaving it to swing to a close behind her, and she flew across the spacious room. The dark mahogany double door was right before her now. She took a step forward with determination etched on her face.

"May I help you, Miss Andrew?"

A woman's high-pitched voice stopped her on the spot as she felt her heart lurch. _Drats!_ She had forgotten about one small detail. She turned her body around to face the woman. The woman was no other than Albert's secretary, Miss Jacobson.

Miss Jacobson stood by the desk, watching Candy with interest in her brown eyes.

Repressing the feeling like she was being caught red-handed doing something that she wasn't supposed to be doing, Candy displayed her brightest and friendliest smile on her face. "Oh! I'm sorry for being so rude. Good afternoon, Miss Jacobson. Is Alb- Mr. Andrew available?"

The secretary peered at her curiously and gestured with her hands. "Would you please have a seat, Miss Andrew? I will check Sir William's schedule for you."

Instead of sitting down as had been suggested by the secretary, Candy decided to stand by the desk and watched Miss Jacobson go back to sit behind her desk.

The secretary looked down to browse at the opened page of the oversized black agenda in front of her. After a brief moment, Miss Jacobson finally raised her big brown eyes to meet hers. "It looks like that he is in his office right now. Would you like me to inform Sir William that you are here? Is he expecting you by any chance?"

"No, he is not," Candy answered, shaking her head, as she smiled sheepishly at Miss Jacobson.

The secretary passed her a disapproving look. "Very well. I'll inform Mr. Andrew that you wish to see him."

"Are you sure that Mr. Andrew is alone at the moment?" Candy asked right away.

Miss Jacobson couldn't hide the slight irritation in her voice as a wrinkle formed on her forehead. "Yes, I'm positive. I just confirmed it twice. He is not due in any meetings for the next thirty minutes. I'll let him know right now that you're here," told Miss Jacobson in a firm voice as she stood up from her chair.

Candy swiftly waved her hand in front of her and shook her head. "No need, Miss Jacobson. Would it be okay if I just go into his office?" she asked in a pleading tone.

The secretary, pursing her lips, looked uncertain. "Umm…. I'm sure that will not be a problem," Miss Jacobson finally relented.

"Thank you, Miss Jacobson," Candy said politely before she turned on her heel to walk straight to Albert's office.

"My pleasure, miss."

Candy stood in front of the door and waited there for a moment. Pressing her lips together, she stared at the door as she debated with herself. Finally, she took a long deep breath before she knocked on the door. Immediately, she was greeted by his voice answering from inside, "Please come in, Miss Jacobson." Just hearing his warm and rich voice made her feel the butterflies fluttering inside her stomach.

She crossed the threshold of his office and saw him sit on his chair, leaning forward on his desk. He seemed to be deep in concentration reading the document before him.

"If you could please give me a minute as I-" Albert lifted his head and froze on his seat with his mouth still partially hanging open.

One corner of her lips tilted up slightly into a subtle smirk. She was quite pleased to see how he had reacted. Apparently, she had succeeded in shocking him this time, which was a rare occurrence, considering how he had usually been the perpetrator. Inhaling deeply, she prepared herself for the final stage of her plan.

"Candy!" He finally called out after some time.

Fixing her gaze on him, she walked toward him with steady steps. Nothing separated her from her ultimate target now.

He stood up from his chair and stepped around his desk. Worry and fear quickly replaced surprise on his handsome face. "What are you doing here? What happened? Are you okay? Have you hurt yourself? A-"

She ceased him from talking when she abruptly stood on her tiptoes, grabbed him by the back of his neck, and planted her mouth on his in a passionate kiss. He had been shocked to say the least. But had recovered almost immediately and responded by wrapping his arms around her with his palms splayed against her back. Then, he gladly let her continue the sweet aggression on his lips. After a few moments, she eventually pulled away, lowering herself to plant her heels back on the floor. Her eyes were still closed, an elated smile playing on her lips. He didn't let go of her and trapped her within his arms while her body pressing lightly against his.

As she opened her eyes slowly, he met her green eyes and chuckled softly. "Well, hello to you too, princess!"

"I missed you, you know," she told him frankly with a slight pout on her face.

He grinned as his hands brushed down along her back and rested on her waist. "I can see that."

"I just want a kiss," she said in an almost childish tone, her fingers playing with the collar of his shirt.

He raised his eyebrows into high arches. "Just a kiss?"

She feigned seriousness, deliberating her answer. "Ummm… Maybe two or three or-" She paused and smiled at him coyly. "Oh Albert! Why don't you just kiss me?"

He smiled smugly. "I thought you would never ask." He tightened his hold on her waist and leaned his face toward hers before he crushed his lips to hers to give her a kiss that left them both breathless, conveying to her how much he had missed her also.

As their lips were locked in a passionate dance, Albert started to move backward slowly, dragging her petite frame with him. He continued stepping back until he felt the edge of the table hitting the back of his upper thigh. Without releasing his hold on her, he removed his lips away from hers forcefully, so he could propped himself against the desk in a half standing half sitting position. She watched him through hooded eyes, seemingly perplexed by his abrupt action. Her chest rose and fell at each audible breath succession that came out of her mouth.

From his new spot, he didn't need to bend his back too far down to reach to her. Wordlessly, he just recaptured her lips with his and resumed where he had left off, his arms enveloping her in a tight embrace while hers fell back around his shoulder. An intense wave of tingles cascaded from her head down to her toes. With each kiss being exchanged, the haze of ecstasy moved to cover their conscious minds. It didn't take long before they were on the verge of losing their bearings on reality.

In an abrupt manner, they pulled away from each other simultaneously, but their hands remained entwining around each other. The sound of their heavy panting resonated around the room. As their eyes slowly focused on each other's faces and met in a gaze, the corners of their lips lifted into smiles. He leaned forward to drop a gentle kiss on her forehead and pulled her to him swiftly, engulfing her in an intimate hug.

Candy sighed blissfully onto his neck, inhaling the familiar mild musk that soothed her senses, her arms squeezing gently around him. She knew she was in big trouble now. She couldn't even wait for him until tonight. She just had to see him right after she had debarked from the train. And now when she was with him and able to obtain the kiss that she had been craving for weeks, she was finally happy. Was it possible to be addicted to a kiss? If it was, then she was so much in trouble. She was hopelessly addicted to Albert's kisses.

He withdrew from her and used his hands to push himself up to sit on the desk. The shiny silver pendant hanging on her neck attracted his attention, and his eyes moved down to focus on the small object.

"Since you are already here, we probably should make the best out of this," he told her while his fingers played with the heart locket dangling off her neck.

"What do you mean?" her confused voice asked.

"I don't want to come back to the mansion right away after work," he explained and lifted his eyes to meet hers. His fingers released their hold on the pendant.

"But Aunt Elroy is expecting you," she told him with evident concern in her face.

With a smile on his face, he promptly replied, "No - she's not. I stay at the office until very late all the time - it's nothing unusual. She has never questioned me whenever I've returned late at night." He paused as a teasing gleam appeared in his eyes. "Or would you rather spend time with her? I'm sure she has plenty to talk about, considering how-"

"Are we going somewhere?" she asked hurriedly to cut him off. Spending time with Aunt Elroy was the last thing she wanted to do right now or ever.

He let out a few chuckles at her attempt to indirectly express her dislike. Then, wearing a charming smile on his face, he made a quick bow. "So, would you like to go on a date with me, Miss Andrew?"

"A date?" She cast him a surprised look before a full smile materialized across her lips.

"Yes," he simply stated and then added, "And I don't accept a 'no' for an answer."

A frown appeared on her forehead. "Aren't you being presumptuous, Sir William?" she retorted. "Why did you even bother to ask me then? You may as well tie me up with a rope and kidnap me."

Right after she had said that, his laughter rang loudly around the room. "Don't tempt me, my dear." He bent lower and brought his face inches away from hers. "One of these days I may very well do that but most likely we will not go on a date," he told her as his voice dipped lower.

She pushed him away from her with her hands pressing against his chest. "Albert! You're incorrigible!" She swiftly spun around to evade facing him while he threw his head back, guffawing. Her once pale face was now painted with a bright red hue.

After he managed to control his fits of laughter, he slid off the desk and said, "Joking aside - I'm serious, Candy. I have two more meetings for the afternoon. After those two, I'm quite sure I am done for the day." She returned her gaze back on him while he moved toward his chair and retrieved the suit jacket that was hanging on the back of his chair. "There are plenty of documents still, but I can work on those at home later. What do you think? If you would be willing to wait for two to two and half hours, I assure you that you won't be disappointed." He sauntered toward her while slipping his arms through the sleeves of his black suit jacket.

She grinned broadly at him. "You're just too smooth, you know? Are you sure you're the same man I've known all my life?"

"I'll take that as a compliment, Miss Andrew," he simply said, smiling pleasantly. "But I really have to go now to attend my next meeting before Miss Jacobson barge in and drag me out of here," he added and slowly led her to move toward the sitting area in his office. "Be a good girl and wait for me here, okay, princess?" They stopped their steps to stand right next to a leather-covered chesterfield. He brought his face closer to hers and deposited a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Alb-"

Whatever she had wanted to say was muffled by his mouth when he suddenly pulled her into another soul searing kiss.

"Um… I'll be waiting for you here, prince," she told him in a daze as he withdrew his face from hers slowly and retracted his hands from her nape, distancing himself from her slowly.

Laughing in glee, Albert pivoted on his heel and continued to make his way toward the door. About a step away from the door, he turned to face her, blowing her a kiss. The dreamy stare on her face induced another chuckle to escape from his mouth. When a tempting thought suddenly flew into his mind, he quickly whirled his head away from her. He realized the longer he lingered there, the greater the possibility that he might end up ditching his meeting altogether - even though the instant gratification seemed to be quite alluring, the end result would not be something he would like to deal with. Without looking back, he finally opened the door and strode away, leaving the door to fling to shut behind him.

*******cccccc*******

When Albert returned from his meeting, it was about thirty minutes after five, and he walked in to find her sprawling asleep on the leather chesterfield, her clasped hands resting on top of an opened book lying on her stomach. Without waking her up, he tidied up his desk and gathered the pertinent documents he needed to review into his suitcase. Only when he was ready to leave, he approached her sleeping form and bent down, kissing her cheek lightly to rouse her.

"Wake up, sleepy princess," he whispered into her ears, blowing warm breath against her skin.

Candy's eyes flew open at once, and she swiftly pulled herself to sit up straight on the leather seat. Her hand moved to stroke the exact site where his lips had touched briefly as a loud and big yawn escaped her mouth. She was still in a slight stupor from her napping with her lids partially down. When her ears caught the sound of muffled laughter nearby, her head turned in the direction of the voice. The scowl on her face vanished instantly when her eyes fell on the handsome blond standing by her side. A dazed smile formed on her lips as she observed him in silence. At that time, she felt like the luckiest woman alive to be able to have someone like him in her life, let alone to have him as her dear boyfriend.

Shortly thereafter, Albert led Candy to exit his office. After a quick exchange of goodbyes with Miss Jacobson, they were on their way to leave the building. Before long, she found herself sitting comfortably next to him inside the car.

She had been curious about where he would take her and asked him right away once the car started to move along the road. But as usual, much to her annoyance, his only response was a slight curling of lips in a secretive smile, and the only thing he said to her was just to be patient.

Then, out of nowhere, in a way to divert her attention, he asked about the book that she was reading. When she told him that she dozed off after only reading the first few pages of the new novel she had just bought, he just laughed and commented that the book must have bored her to sleep then. In response, she could only give him a goofy smile.

What had actually happened was not something she would be inclined to share with him so openly. She just couldn't concentrate on her book. Her mind had been filled with too many images from her encounters with her charming boyfriend while the after effect of their most recent intense exchange hadn't completely worn off. Apparently, before long without her realizing it, she had fallen asleep as the fatigue from the trip that had started from before dawn had finally affected her body.

Since they had confessed their love to each other, she noticed that she had become less meek and had even endeavored to initiate a kiss just like the one she had given him earlier, after barging in through his office. He had been quite shocked by that, yet at the same time, she was very certain that he had been pleased. Oh, there was no doubt about it that he had been quite content all right - his action spoke louder than words.

The kisses they had shared earlier were like nothing she had ever experienced before, and just thinking about them made the beating of her heart grow furious as heat permeated across the skin on her face. She definitely had made the right decision by taking a detour to give her boyfriend an impromptu visit.

Her brief reverie was halted when Candy heard Albert tell the chauffeur to stop the car. Once the car had been parked, Albert gave his driver further instruction before he and Candy stepped out of the car. He then led her to walk about one whole block before she started to notice the crowds that milled about along the walkway. As they continued their pace forward, she saw the tall building that stood out against the other establishments next to it. Then, it finally dawned on her where they were when her eyes caught a large promotion poster suspended on a stand.

"Albert - are we going to watch a play?" she asked and then quickly corrected herself, "no - not a play." She slowed down her steps while her green eyes, glowing with excitement, swept the view before her. "Wait a minute. We're going to watch a motion picture, aren't we?" She ceased to stand right in front of one of the promotion posters. Her action was quickly followed by him as he took his place standing right next to her.

He turned his head toward hers as his lips curled up in a smile. "Yes. I hope that is fine with you." As his smile faded away from his face rapidly, his brows furrowed in a look of doubt. "But… If you prefer to go somewhere else-"

Whirling swiftly to face him, she interjected at once, "Fine? Albert - I'm super duper ecstatic! I have never watched a motion picture before."

"Are you serious?" he asked with astonishment displayed in his visage.

She shrugged and explained, "Well, Pony Hill area is not exactly conducive to accommodate a modern cinema like this one. And before I moved back to Pony's Home, I guess I had been too busy with working and studying." The expression on her face gradually transformed into a thoughtful look, and then her hand flew up to land over her mouth, her eyes widening in realization. "You know what? Come to think of it, I've never gone on a real date before."

"Candy-"

Her soft chuckle caused him to hold back whatever he was about to say.

"Don't worry about it," she told him. "I couldn't be happier than now and wouldn't trade it for anything else. Besides, you did take me on a date before - remember when we sneaked out of the Durmotts' Estate?"

He shook his head slightly in an amused manner as a partial chortle escaped his lips. "How could I forget? Of course, I remember that." His head turned slowly toward hers while his eyes reveled in the lovely sight before them. He could always derive pleasure from just looking at her beautiful smile. "I know this is not the most romantic place for our date," he told her in an apologetic tone. "But just like the Jazz Club we went last time, this place seems low key enough so that we don't need to worry about prying eyes."

She gave him a wide smile without baring her teeth. "It's fine, Albert. Thank you. I'm actually very happy that we can spend time outside the mansion right now."

Returning her smile, he offered his elbow to her. "So shall we?" In response, she promptly linked her arm around his.

Albert guided Candy to pass through the crowded platform to enter the building. He suggested that they should get a quick bite to fill their stomach first to which she agreed at once. However, she was too excited and too distracted by the anticipation and had been rambling on and on that he had to keep reminding her to eat her food. After more gentle prodding from him, telling her the longer they loitered in the restaurant the less time they would have to watch the motion pictures, she instantly ramped up her pace. After gobbling up a big bite of her sandwich, she jumped to stand on the floor, taking a quick swig of her water.

"Okay. I'm ready now," she announced with vigor while putting the glass back down on the table.

At first he just sat there on his seat staring at her blankly before he suddenly broke into laughter.

Throwing him an irritated look, she grabbed him by the upper arm. "Come on, Albert. We don't have all day. I don't want to miss anymore than we already have."

Before he could do or say anything, she had already pulled him out of his seat and tugged him along with her, causing him to scramble to his feet. He frantically extended his hand to snatch the suit jacket that was hanging on the back of his chair. "Candy – wait. We need to pay first!" his panic-stricken voice bellowed, competing against the background noises from the busy restaurant, as he matched the pace of his steps to hers.

She brought her step to a sudden halt and rotated her body slowly toward him, a sheepish smile on her face. "Oops. Sorry…"

Chuckling, he stepped closer to her and placed his hand over her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "It's fine, Candy. I know you just can't wait," he told her gently, giving her a teasing look that she returned with an embarrassed smile.

Shortly after he had taken care of the bill, they found themselves sitting comfortably on their lush velvet covered seats inside the theater that was filled near to capacity.

He laughed inwardly, noticing how she had been so completely immersed in her viewing to the point that he was practically being neglected. Her wide open eyes took in every flash of scene that was playing on the giant screen that stood from floor to ceiling in front of the enormous theater.

He had been very concerned earlier. Unlike her normal effervescent self, Candy had been completely mute. The whole duration starting from the moment they had taken their first step into the dark viewing area, ushered by the attendant to their seats, until more than five minutes after that, there hadn't been a single word from her.

It so happened that when they had walked into the dark theater, a film about an orphaned girl named Ann was being featured. Naturally, he had thought that had been the source that had affected her mood. But when he had examined her face and had seen nothing but plain interest without any trace of sadness, he perceived that she didn't mind about the subject of the current motion picture at all, and that was all that truly mattered to him. When he had resolved to take her to the Central Park Theater, he hadn't been certain whether she would like it or not. Admittedly, the main purpose of the extemporaneous date had been so that they could spend more time together freely, something that they couldn't have accomplished in the mansion for sure, especially with his shrewd and observant nephew around.

The last two months had been like pure torture for him, and sleeping during his trip had been a true challenge. Almost every night he had lied awake facing the ceiling while his mind relived all the intimate moments he and Candy had shared in Lakewood. Then, during the day, George had caught him staring off into space more than once or twice.

Her sudden appearance in his office early in the afternoon had been like a late Christmas gift for him. He had thought he had begun to lose grasp on reality, and the familiar petite figure standing by the door had been an image conjured by his mind only. But when he felt her hot luscious lips connected to his, he had known then that it hadn't been his imagination. Surely, that had been a very nice greeting, and he certainly had never expected it, specifically the part when she had initiated their passionate exchange. As he replayed their heated moments earlier, the edges of his lips curved upward into a broad smile of satisfaction.

Seeing how she was still completely absorbed in the film drew mixed feelings from within him. While he was undeniably happy to know that she liked the activity that he had chosen for their date, he felt a bit disheartened by the fact that she had mostly disregarded him. "It looks like that you've enjoyed watching the pictures so much that you've forgotten about your boyfriend," he murmured in a hushed tone.

As soon as he had finished saying that, she spun swiftly toward him. "Albert – I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to do that. It's just-"

Reaching for her hand, he appeased her right away, "It's okay, Candy." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "As long as you're having fun, I'm fine."

Abruptly, she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Albert – thank you so much. You always know how to make me smile," she replied in a whisper, her soft lips grazing lightly against the skin on the base of his neck. The feeling of her familiar feminine form pressing lightly against his caused his brain to cease functioning for a moment. But once he regained the ability to think coherently, she had already withdrawn herself from him. Reclining her back against the seat cushion, she sent him a gracious smile while he could only manage a weak smile as a response to mask the disappointment from the loss of contact.

Being truthful to himself, he wanted nothing more than to have her in his arms and gaze right into her captivating emerald eyes, especially when they had just reunited after two months of not being able to see each other at all. His head turned toward her side slightly, and he saw her engrossed look while the flickered of images coming from the big screen in front of them being reflected on her face. It had been his idea that they went to the cinema, and now he should just stick to that. Later, there would be more opportunities for private moment between them. He would ensure they would have that.

After making that resolution, he brought his attention to the screen in the front and attempted to follow the scene playing there. But before he could even figure out what was really going on, he felt a weight on his shoulder while he heard Candy drew in a sniffle as if she was crying. Alarmed, he swiftly turned his face halfway and found her leaning against him with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Candy – are you okay? If this is too much for you, we can always skip this film and wait for the next one," he suggested kindly.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Poor Ann. She was abandoned at the orphanage but instead of welcoming her there, everyone treat her very badly, even the people who work there are cold to her." A single tear escaped from her eye and trailed down to her cheek. "At least, that was never the case for me. I've been so blessed under the care of my two loving foster mothers… But if I had ended up somewhere else instead of Pony's Home -"

He immediately interrupted her, "Sshhh… That didn't happen." As he smiled tenderly at her, his index finger moved to dab a drop of tear away from her cheek gently. Then, in silence, he just put his arm over her shoulder and drew her closer toward him to calm her, pressing his lips lightly onto her head. She shifted slightly on her seat to lean more onto him before putting her head back on his shoulder. They remained in the half embrace position as both of them gradually become absorbed watching the film about the cursed _Hoodoo Ann_.

When they reached the final scene of the motion picture, Candy abruptly jerked away from him, muttering, "What kind of a wedding is that? Why isn't she smiling at all? I thought she loves Jimmie." In her grumbling, she had forgotten to control the volume of her voice and immediately became the subject of angry glares and hissing noises from all around her. With a guilty look etched on her face, she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

The young female theatergoer who sat next to Albert threw Candy an annoyed look while shaking her head in disapproval, and in response, Candy hastily removed her hand from her mouth, smiling apologetically at the dark haired woman. The woman then just gave out an indignant huff and whirled her head around swiftly, tossing her wavy dark tresses to the side in the process.

Albert could only let out a chuckle at Candy's bewildered look that was produced after witnessing such a rude and haughty behavior from the stranger next to him. He was quite pleased to see that his girlfriend appeared to have regained her fervor back.

Soon after that, as the music performed by the orchestra switched into a whimsical melody, the credit of a new film was being shown. This one exuded a completely different vibe than the one they had just seen previously. It only took minutes before thunderous roaring laughter from the audience shook the whole premise.

"What a silly man! What is he doing now? No don't do that!" Candy's voice rang out in between her stream of laughter, her hand moving around dramatically. As soon as she realized the loud noises she was generating, looking past Albert's curious gaze, she glanced sideways cautiously at the woman with wavy hair who had reproached her earlier. But the woman didn't seem to notice her at all as she was busy laughing while babbling to the person who sat on her other side. Breathing a sigh of relief, Candy directed her attention back toward the front and resumed her watching. Soon enough, she was back to laughing and yelping.

As the film progressed, struggling to control her laughing had been a difficult feat to achieve. She bent forward holding her stomach to contain another wave of laughter from escaping but the instant her eyes shifted toward her boyfriend, who seemingly didn't fare better compared to her, she laughed out loud. And that was how they carried on watching the film thereafter. Their loud guffaws intermingled with her animated comment and enthusiastic shriek could be heard every few minutes.

Before long, Albert had lost count of how many short segments of Charlie Chaplin films they had watched so far. But based on the observation of the increasing number of empty seats as more and more people left their seats and exited the theater, he deduced that it was late already. Fearing that they might end up staying there until midnight, he leaned closer toward her and whispered into her ears, "I'm afraid we have to leave soon, princess. It's getting really late. I hope you're not planning to stay until midnight"

It took her a while to process his words while she was still recovering from her laughter. "Midnight?" she managed to ask after a few seconds of chuckling. "How long have we been here?"

"Ummm… a couple of hours at least," he informed with an air of nonchalance.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "A couple of hours! Goodness!" she exclaimed and quickly added in a contrite tone, "I'm so sorry Albert I just lost track of time."

A faint smile appeared across his lips as he merely told her, "It's fine, Candy." Maintaining his gaze at her, he then asked, "Would it be okay if we take our leave now then?" He took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"I'm fine. I just didn't think that we've been here for that long," she simply responded, casting him a rueful look that he returned with a quick smile. Then without wasting time, they both stood up from their seats and made their way to the exit.

Approximately fifteen minutes later, Albert and Candy were about a few steps away from the car. From inside the car, the chauffeur noticed his employer almost immediately and quickly stepped out of the vehicle. Standing by the passenger door, he swung it open and made a bow to greet the blond couple. After returning Bernard's greeting, they slipped inside the car. Shortly after that, they were on their way back to the Andrews' Mansion.

Inside the vehicle, Albert and Candy continued their chatting session that had started since they had left their seats inside the theater. In reality, it had been her that did most of the talking while he had listened attentively to her exuberant recount of all the films that they had seen tonight.

"That was so awesome! Can we do this again, Albert, please?" Candy half-nagged, putting on her doe-eyed look.

He laughed at her exaggerated pleading look. How could he say 'no' to a face like that? "I don't see why not," he told her.

With an eager look on her face, Candy mouthed to him, 'Really?'

Smiling kindly, Albert promptly responded with a single affirmative nod that drew an instant reaction from her as she let out an enthusiastic yelp and would have leaped onto him as well if she hadn't suddenly realized that they were not alone in the car. Without thinking too much, she then beckoned for him to come nearer to her as she leaned sideways toward him.

A bit baffled and curious, he decided to just follow her instruction, scooting closer toward her.

"To tell you the truth, I really want to hug you now," she whispered into his ear with a very soft voice.

Upon hearing her simple admission, the arching of his lips grew bigger and bigger before it materialized into a full amused grin as he backed away slightly from her, his head turning toward her. "Really?" he asked, looking at her face intently. It was too dark inside the car for his eyes to discern the faint red glow on her skin, but he was positive that it was there.

She only nodded her head shyly in reply. Then, when she saw him signaling for her to lean closer to him, she just complied right away.

"That's nice. But I would still prefer a kiss than just a hug," he told her in a deep murmur with a slight teasing tone.

She abruptly pulled herself away from him, bumping her arm against his deliberately. "Albert! Stop being silly!" she chastised half-heartedly while trying to conceal her embarrassment. In the mean time, her boyfriend only roared in laughter.

The blond couple was too preoccupied with each other and failed to notice a knowing smirk that was displayed on Bernard's face very briefly.

As his laughter gradually diminished, Albert just then realized how completely happy and carefree he felt right now, something that he hadn't felt for a long time, two months to be exact. And the source without a doubt was the woman sitting beside him - his princess. He took a glance at her and drank in her exquisite profile with his eyes. _She is beautiful._ Unsatisfied with the brief look, his eyes drifted toward her face again before they landed on the pair of luscious moist lips. He immediately turned his head to the side, diverting his attention from her. The longer they sat in idle without exchanging a single a word, the harder it would be for him to repress the growing urge to kiss her. He better did something now.

"I'm a bit worried about Aunt Elroy's health," he began, dissolving the quietness between them. As quickly as he had said that he distinguished her subtle wincing and thought that he might have picked a wrong topic. But when he saw her staring at him with an expectant look on her face, he decided to elaborate, "Her migraine attacks has become more frequent now, and she mentioned that the pain has grown more intense than before."

"Oh, I don't know that - that's terrible. She must have suffered a lot," she lamented. "Has she been seen by a doctor at all?" she asked with obvious concern in her voice.

"Yes," he answered curtly. Heaving a resigned sigh, he added, "But knowing her, I would not be surprised if she had gone only once."

"Maybe you should take her to St. Joanna hospital and let Dr. Leonard see her. He is one of the best neurologists in the country," she suggested and then quickly offered, "if you want to talk to him first, I could accompany you to the hospital tomorrow morning."

He was truly moved by her selfless attitude and willingness to help. As he stared at her with rapt admiration, a sincere smile of gratitude played on his lips. "Thanks for the advice, Candy. Unfortunately, I don't think we'll be able to meet with Dr. Leonard tomorrow." She was about to reply to him but retracted her intention instantly when she noticed the expression on his face gradually transformed to a more somber one.

He debated for a few seconds whether he should continue talking about Aunt Elroy as he recalled how the very subject had provoked a disagreement between him and Candy. Yet at the same time, he remembered the promise they had made that Christmas Eve night, the promise about being honest to each other. Shifting his eyes away from hers, he eventually decided that he should share his thought with her and confided, "I feel guilty as it feels like that I've been neglecting her."

She passed him a sympathetic smile and told him, "Albert - it's not your fault." Her words prompted him to bring his attention back to her while she carried on talking, "It can't be helped that you have to be away attending your obligations as the corporate head. I'm sure she understands that it was never your intention to neglect her." Her lips twisted slightly into a faint smile as she finished, "Besides, it's not like you're going on a leisure trip."

"Yeah… I guess you're right," he remarked, sounding not entirely convinced. After a few seconds of pause, he added in a pensive tone, his eyes askew, "I'm afraid that it's just going to get worse before things could go back to normal."

"What do you mean by that?" Her eyebrows were lifted high as her round eyes widened with questions in them.

Letting out an audible weary sigh, he brought his focus back to her and explained, "I'm talking about work, Candy. Concurrently, we have three very ambitious projects running in collaboration with the McCulloughs." There was a gradual shift in her facial expression as he continued speaking, "And currently we're at the very critical stage of building the foundation for our business model."

"Sounds like exciting projects…. " she commented weakly, struggling to form a smile. Originally, she had wanted to sound much more positive but had fallen short. For some reason, the second she had heard 'McCulloughs', she just suddenly felt uneasy.

"They are indeed," he affirmed with enthusiasm spilling out of his voice. As his head turned to face forward, he continued telling her, "If just one of these projects is successful, you would never believe what we could achieve." He glanced to her side and was taken aback by her tepid expression.

"Um… I see…" she mumbled distractedly, her eyes drifting away from his face.

He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed since he had anticipated hearing her jovial cheer and seeing her prideful gaze. Now he wondered whether he had said something that might have offended her. As he replayed their conversation in his mind, he then became aware that he had been talking about a subject that might have bored her. Interpreting her passive response as an expression of disinterest to listen to his ramble about work, he shed off his disappointment and altered the topic of their conversation at once. "By the way, Archie approached me to talk about his plan to propose formally to Annie."

And just like that, to his relief, she perked up and quickly pivoted on her seat to face him, exclaiming, "No way! When is this going to happen?"

He had to stifle himself from laughing out loud to witness the instant transformation in her demeanor. "Very soon," he answered quickly and then mentioned, "His graduation is also coming up."

"That is true," she concurred and added in a half-musing tone. "His and Patty's also."

From then on, they became enwrapped conversing about Archie, Annie, and Patty. First, he filled her in with some details with respect to Archie's plan, which she thought would surely make her friend Annie immensely happy, before they began talking about Archie's graduation and Patty. Then, before they knew it, the car had moved along the private avenue leading right into the circular driveway right in front of the mansion. And shortly after that, after vacating the automobile, they found themselves walking at a leisure pace on the graveled ground.

Albert had taken off his suit jacket, clutching it over his shoulder, while beside him Candy appeared comfortable wearing a thin knit cardigan over her spring floral dress, her loose hair fluttering in the night breeze. Although it was only in the beginning of spring, the weather had been unseasonably warm, and the same pattern had been sustained through the evening hours.

As they were about to step onto the marble staircase that would take them to the main entrance of the mansion, Albert halted his steps. Noticing that, Candy had no choice but to do the same as she cast him a quizzical look. They then swiveled half way to face each other.

"Are you hungry, Candy?" Albert's rueful voice diffused through the tranquil ambiance. "We didn't really eat that much earlier. I apologize for being so careless. I should've taken you out to dinner first,"

She let out a soft smile at his genuine display of concern. "Don't worry about it, Albert. We can always look for food in the kitchen," she pointed out casually, bringing her eyes to meet his. Under the faint moonlight filtering through a thin wisp of cloud, she could see his eyes twinkling as a huge grin gradually developed on his face. She knew that face well, the same face that she had seen just before he whisked her out of the Durmotts' Estate.

"That is true. Let's go there now. I'm actually very hungry."

And she had not been wrong. As soon as he had finished saying that, she felt his grip around her wrist before she felt herself being dragged to the walkway that ran along the side of the mansion. It didn't take long for her to become aware of his intention as her eyes caught sight of the brick terrace behind a row of medium height topiaries.

"Why are we entering the kitchen through the side door?" she asked, recognizing the entryway that was mostly utilized by the staff to enter into the mansion from their living quarter.

He plainly replied, "Because, I don't want to alert anybody that we're back."

"Why?" Her eyes searched his inquisitively.

There were a few seconds of silence before his tender voice said in a reply, his gaze softening, "So we can prolong our date night."

His brief yet honest answer warmed the cockles of her heart, and she was rendered speechless because of that. They continued their walk in silence.

Soon, their steps slowed as they crossed the platform to approach the door that was connected to the kitchen. Without any difficulty, he opened the door, gesturing for her to go in first. After giving him one quick glance, she took a couple of tentative steps at first as her sight was slowly adjusting to the darkness. From the large glass windows above the kitchen sinks, a stream of subdued light from the glowing moon partially illuminated the center area of the kitchen where a large marble counter top stood. Once her eyes could make out the shapes of different objects, she padded carefully to cross the room, searching for the switch to turn on the light.

Finding the light switch on the wall a few steps away from where she stood, she let out a small smile. Just when her outstretched hand was only inches away from the small contraption, she jumped in shock, expelling a loud gasp, and found herself entrapped within a knot of strong arms that wrapped tightly around her waist. Almost instantaneously she recognized the familiar masculine form pressing against her back along with the mild musk that tickled her nose. But she just couldn't relax either her mind or her body, like she normally could. Instead, she felt herself growing nervous by the second as her heart hammered violently inside her chest. Perhaps, being in the darkness had some how heightened her senses.

As she was about to reach out her hand for the switch again, bending over her, he brought his head to hover right next to hers. "We don't need the light," he murmured hoarsely, his voice a gentle caress against her ears.

Her mind was suddenly inundated by the scenes that had occurred in his office earlier in the afternoon as she felt a wave of heat rippled across her body from head to toe. "We don't?" she echoed unintelligibly, her hands moving out of their own volition to rest atop his. "How about the food?"

"That can wait," he answered with a guttural voice that sent a shiver to run along the length of her spine. Removing one hand from her waist, he moved it to brush her hair so that her tresses spilled over one side of her shoulders.

The delicate area along her neck was too enticing for him to pass up and before he even realized it, his lips had dropped tiny kisses on it, leaving a moist trail on her skin.

When his lips brushed against the sensitive spot between her neck and her shoulder, she drew in a sharp intake of breath and struggled to calm her frantic heartbeat.

As her sweet floral fragrance further intoxicated his mind, he parted his lips against her smooth skin, barely nibbling at it. Her mind had gone completely blank for a brief period when she felt his teeth grazing lightly against her flesh. Um…" she whimpered breathlessly while unconsciously throwing her head to the side, giving him more access to her neck.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" She vaguely heard his voice floating through the thick fog of ecstasy that shrouded her mind. It took her a few moments before she could manage to answer him in a barely audible stutter while trying to breathe normally through her nose, "Err… No."

He halted the movement of his lips and hands simultaneously before slowly pulling away from her, sending her mind into a disconcerted state. "Well in that case, I need to fix that." That was all the warning he had given her before he twirled her swiftly in his arms. They were now facing each other.

As they just stood there wordlessly, his hands moved in a gentle stroke along the length of her clothed arm up to her shoulder. She lifted her eyes slowly toward his and was instantly enraptured in a vortex of dark pools that gazed at her with unfathomable adoration. "You are so beautiful, my sweet Candy," his voice uttered in a raspy murmur, vibrating every nerve cell inside her body.

It became nearly impossible for him to think with a clear mind, especially when she stared at him with hooded eyes and slightly parted lips, as if she was inviting him to taste those pair of delicious lips of hers. Throwing caution out of the window, he briskly grabbed her head by the nape, burying his fingers underneath her silky curls, and captured her lips in a fiery tangle. It didn't take much coaxing before their lips melted against each other in delectable kisses. She wound her arms around his torso tightly, pushing herself to lean against his body, as she felt herself grow weaken at each tantalizing assault made by his hot nimble lips.

The sound of their heavy breathing blended with the sound of their lips sliding and smacking against each other was the only noise that could be heard inside the spacious dark kitchen. At that moment, nothing else mattered to them but each other. Two months was a long period and had brought misery upon them. Now that they were in each other's arms again, they wanted nothing more than to erase each and every single one of the painful moments of loneliness, a process that they had commenced earlier in his office.

Then, out of nowhere, a familiar boisterous voice pierced through the quiet room right into their ears, hollering, "Candy? What are you doing here in the dark? And you too, Uncle Will - Albert?"

In a split second, Albert and Candy withdrew from each other and stood frozen on their spots in extreme shock, their hearts racing a mile a minute. In their stagnant position, they eyed each other with worried look.

All the while Archie had stepped toward the light switch, and then with a soft click, the once dark kitchen was showered in bright light.

The first thing that came to Albert's line of vision was his nephew standing by the wall across from them with an inquiring look on his face while his fingers still touching the switch. Presently, Candy couldn't see Archie's expression as she was facing away from him.

Suddenly, Albert let out a loud chuckle, dispersing the awkward moment. "We just had some snacks," Albert explained to Archie, mustering calm in his voice. "Now, we're on our way back to our rooms, right Candy?" Albert tapped his hands on Candy's shoulders lightly, his eyes assuring her that he had everything under control.

"Um… yeah…" Candy replied unsurely in a soft mumble, without averting her eyes away from Albert's. Then, her tall boyfriend placed one arm around her shoulder, giving it a gentle push to spin her around, and tugged her along toward Archie who observed them with interest.

As they walked past Archie who had moved away from the wall, Albert patted his nephew lightly on the shoulder, saying, "Goodnight, Archie." Without waiting for Archie to respond, he calmly proceeded to lead Candy out of the kitchen area, leaving a puzzled Archie by himself.

"Ummm…. yeah…. Goodnight," Archie replied in a distracted manner. He remained standing on the same spot for a few moments as his brain reprocessed what he had just seen earlier. In a slow pace, he started to amble across the kitchen and ceased right in front of a door. His hand spontaneously turned on the knob, flinging the door open. He then crossed the threshold and resumed his steps until the cool night breeze, seeping through the thin material of his silk pajamas, made him shiver.

Abruptly, Archie halted his steps, staring dumbly into the darkness. Just then he noticed that he was outside of the mansion. _What am I doing here? _Scratching his head at the absurdity of the situation while feeling a bit foolish, he pivoted on his heel to return to the kitchen. But before he even reached the door, he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He blinked once and then twice as his lips slowly twisted upward into a broad grin.

"No way!," he exclaimed to himself. "That can't be… But… Uncle William - Albert and Candy? They're actually… " His guffaw broke through the stillness of the night, resounding across the perimeter of the small terrace adjoining the kitchen.

Meanwhile, inside the mansion, muted giggles and soft whispers could be heard across the long dark hallway as Albert and Candy walked with unhurried pace toward her room.

"I can't believe that just happened," she remarked in between her chuckling.

Albert merely said, "Neither can I."

When a troubling thought suddenly flew into her mind, her chuckles came to a halt at once. "Albert - do you think Archie know that we are… "

His calm and clear voice replied, "Archie is as perceptive as George. I'm sure he knows by now. I am very sure if he had been in Chicago instead of Boston, he would've found out about us much sooner."

"Should we be worried?" Candy asked, sounding doubtful.

"Of Archie?" His tone rose slightly. "Why? I don't think so." He shrugged off her concern with ease. "Oh, here we are," he announced as they slowed down their steps to stop right in front of her bedroom door. Slowly, they turned toward each other, standing face to face, while their eyes locked in an affectionate gaze, contented smiles gracing their lips.

The day would come to an end soon, and along with that, the wonderful moments they had shared today would become another memories. She was glad that she had decided to listen to her heart and paid him a visit at the office while he was extremely grateful for her for giving him such a marvelous surprise. Nevertheless, they had to admit that as much as they had enjoyed their courting period, their hearts truly yearned for something more, something permanent.

As their minds were filled with the same exact thing, simultaneously their eyes moved to focus on the silver locket heart resting against her chest. Raising their heads slowly, they brought their eyes to meet and regarded each other silently for a brief period before all of the sudden they just broke out into chuckles.

"Good night, Albert," she finally said, letting out an elated sigh. "I really had a great time at the theater tonight. Thank you for the date." She threw him a quick smile of gratitude and turned to push open the door, stepping inside her room. Um… Well, good night," she uttered one more time before she closed the door slowly.

But much to her surprise, his hand prevented her from shutting it completely as she heard him asking, "Candy - aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" she inquired, swinging the door open wider.

Without giving her a chance to react, Albert pushed Candy back inside the room and used his foot to kick the door to a close behind him. He then answered her bewildered look by crushing his lips to hers passionately, his arms winding tightly around her. The instant their lips joined, she felt delightful sensations coursing across her body, and everything else became less significant. A moment later, he removed his lips from hers and brought them to touch her temple lightly.

"Sweet dream, princess."

The sound of the door being closed propelled her out of her momentary lapse. She suddenly noticed that she must have been standing there for more than a few seconds. Just then she realized that she hadn't had even a single bite of food. _Oh well, I guess I wasn't that hungry after all._ She then went to the bathroom and changed to prepare for bed.

About fifteen minutes later, walking out of the bathroom in her long nightgown, she heard soft knocking on the door. Her mind automatically thought that it was Albert, so with quick steps she went to her door, opening it slowly. Much to her disappointment, there was no sign of him. As she was about to shut the door, her eyes inadvertently fell on a wooden tray lying on the floor. She picked up the tray carefully with both hands and carried it inside her room, bumping her door to close completely with her shoulder. On top of the tray were a glass of steaming milk, a plate of cookies, and a piece of folded paper. She placed the tray on the table and plucked the piece of paper from it. After unfolding the small piece of paper, her eyes perused the familiar neat handwriting while a big grin gradually surfaced on her face before it morphed into a loud gleeful giggles.

_Princess - I'm sure your stomach is grumbling by now, so here are something that can make it happier._

_Love, Your Prince_

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Remark: <strong>This one surely feels like a quiet filler chapter with nothing much happening. But in reality, there is a progression that has started since the beginning of 'Strife' even though it might be subtle. Hopefully, it'll become more obvious by the end of 'Burn', which is 2 chapters away from this point on. In the next chapter, there will be another ball, more of Aunt Elroy's scheming, and the re-appearance of a certain lady. What will happen in the ball? _Stay tuned -forever_

**Note: **

_*Hoodoo Ann _was a 1916 American silent film. It was about an orphaned girl, Ann, who was thought to be cursed with bad luck, and because of that, she was shunned by everybody in the orphanage._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to comments:<strong>

EnakaT - thank you for waiting patiently. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Unfortunately, I'm not really an artist but I won't mind if you want to make a drawing based on that scene. ;)

Ms Puddleglum - I truly appreciate your scene by scene review. About the doctor, we shall see. ;)

Brower Alhely - You made it! Well, they both suffer from being away from each other - that's for sure. Thanks for taking the time to read through all the chapter and write reviews. I'm very grateful for that.

faithful reader - I'm sorry that I have to make you wait too long, but I'm very happy that you liked this chapter. Yes, it's normal for a couple to have a disagreement, and that is just part of the process that they have to go through as a couple. The piano scene is supposed to re-emphasize their confession from chapter 11, and I'm glad you liked that scene the most.

GG - Dear GG, I'm glad that you enjoyed the story so far and have taken the time to read it from the beginning. I'm utterly grateful for that. I hope that I could still deliver with this chapter. As you can see, this chapter is more like a transition chapter, so I hope I wouldn't bore you with that. Thanks again for following my fics.**  
><strong>

Midnightcrisis - I'm glad you found this chapter enjoyable. True. Albert is not a perfect by any means - he is just a man who is currently crazy in love. He'll move the stars and the moon just for her if he could.

Lezti Bella - My dear, Lezti. Please take your time - you'll catch up soon ;) I'm glad you found this story to your liking.

* * *

><p>I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.<p>

I love to read feedback, and please do not hesitate to share your suggestions if you have any.

**But please be warned**, I would not think twice to remove mindless, pointless, inappropriate and offensive comments.


End file.
